Mortal Kombat: Unleashed
by ScorpionsMischief
Summary: Ice has been charged with a sacred mission- to protect a map that could spell the ruin of all the realms should the map fall into the wrong set of hands. She must also find her missing half-sister, Frost and give to her a gift from their dying mother ((Sub/OFC))
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't get to own anything of the Mortal Kombat universe, a fact which highly depresses me at times considering how terribly fun it is to play in this particular universe heh

* * *

_**Chapter 1.**_

Thousands of ice particles slipped beneath the layers of her clothing to numb her hands and her feet. Her eyes watered and she shut them for the barest second, felt her eyelashes freezing together almost immediately. Still Ice walked on, mile after bone chilling mile, until she no longer remembered just how long it had been since she had last stopped to rest. Her legs burned and screamed in protest but she ignored the pain and continued pressing onwards, knowing that if she stopped, she might never be able to start again. She reached up to peel one eye open and dropped to her knees in the snow, barely able to right herself beneath the crushing weight blowing against her body. She squinted her eyes and wiped her face with the back of one hand, staring out at the bleak white horizon. This was a hard, unforgiving land. Harsher even than the barren wastelands that she had crossed in order to get here. But at least here she saw the reason that were in these far-reaching plains and towering mountain peaks. There was something strangely peaceful about this land, something that called to the strange power she had been born with and made her feel as if she could harness this cold and bend it to her own will. She almost liked the way that the flat plains raced to the end of the horizon and were stopped by the next set of staggering peaks that she regrettably knew she would have to scale in order to reach her chosen destination.

Another blast of wind screamed by her and Ice had to fight the sudden urge to place her hands over her ears to mute out the sound. She had heard people back home talk about blizzards, about how they were like a screaming, black void that could drive a sane person mad, but she hadn't believed the tales until now. Particles of ice blew off of the snowy ground, biting at what little of her skin was not covered, but she was sweating so with the exertion of staying upright that the frigid little specks felt almost pleasant. Ice noticed a small crop of rocks in the distance and headed towards them, hoping to find some sort of shelter from this storm so that she could rest, if only for a little while. Ice was blown backwards and struggled to put one ice leaden foot in front of the other, hardly able to breathe against the pressure of the wind. One extremely harsh blast blew her against the rocks she had sought to reach and she pressed against them, followed them around. Another intense blast of wind knocked her off balance, blew her against the jagged opening of a cave she had been unable to see in the swirling snow. Ice stumbled inside and collapsed in an exhausted heap upon the ground, almost weeping in relief and gratitude as she let the heavy pack on her back fall to the ground. Her feet and hands were like blocks of ice, her breathing harsh and loud in the silence of the cavern.

"Who's there?" The question was spoken quietly in a soft, rich, masculine voice. There was an icy threat underlining the soft words and it sent a tingle of alarm dancing along Ice's spine. She had not expected this cave to be occupied, had never even considered the remote possibility that someone else could have found the cave and was using it for shelter from the storm. The shadows moved, separated and formed into different sized balls of gray that danced in dizzying circles around her vision until she became nauseated. She must be more exhausted than she had thought and that was bad given the situation that she had just found herself. This man was most definitely dangerous and she would need to tread lightly around him if she desired to survive the night. "I know that you are here," he said, his voice becoming colder with every word he spoke. "I can hear you breathing. Now tell me, who are you? And why are you on Lin Kuei land?"

"Pl… pl….plea…" Her lips were so stiff from the cold and fear that she could barely form her reply. "I… di..d…so… co..ld…"

"I asked who you are… not for a fabricated tale that I do not wish to hear!" The man butt in, his voice hard and unforgiving. The lone swordsman known as Kenshi reached behind him to take hold of the smooth handle of his katana. He pulled the sword from its sheath in one fluid movement and held the blade in front of him, warningly. Ice felt a prickle of warning on the nape of her neck and realized by the whisper of sound that he had pulled a weapon of some sort. She swallowed her fear and slipped her hands beneath her cloak, setting them atop the curved handles of her twin dragon daggers. She took comfort in the familiar weight and feel of the blades- blades that had belonged to her father and his father respectively- against her skin. No matter what happened, she was ready for it.

"I am Ice," she said quietly. "And I am on Lin Kuei land to search for my sister."

"And what is the name of this sister that you seek?" He didn't believe her and so took a threatening step towards her, the katana still held ominously in front of him. Ice felt her body tighten, ready itself to do battle. She took a deep, calming breath to steady her nerves and clear her mind.

"My sister is known as Frost."

The words were said so softly that he barely realized that she had spoken at first. The words registered a few seconds later, leaving him feeling as if she had kicked him in the stomach. Frost was a traitor that had evaded death by sheer luck. The only logical reason that he could conceive for why this woman would be searching for Frost was in order to aid the evil woman in overthrowing Sub-Zero and taking his Dragon Medallion. Anger streaked a dark path up his throat and stained his cheeks scarlet while cold contempt pulsated in his soul. One part of him itched to wrap his fingers around her throat and squeeze the breath from her for her part in this deceit but another, the extrasensory part that was connected to the blade in his hand, suggested calm. The voices, those of his ancestors' he knew, suggested that she could simply be searching for her sister for that reason alone.

"Why do you search for Frost?" He asked, his voice coming out on a hiss of sound. Ice flinched under the weight of the anger that she felt in his words. It was obvious that her sister was a touchy subject, which was not an overly large surprise to Ice who knew her sister better probably than anybody. "Well?" He demanded when she did not immediately answer.

The memory of why she had been sent on this year long quest to find Frost washed over Ice in a cold wave. Finally she whispered two soft, pain ridden words. "My mother." Tears welled in her eyes and lodged a hard ball in her throat that was difficult to speak around. "My mother," she began again, her voice thick with the raw pain that tumbled around inside of her. "Died a year ago. And I was charged with finding Frost to tell her of what has happened and to give to her a gift that our mother wished her to have."

Kenshi heard the unmasked pain in her voice and realized that what she felt was more than loss, more even than simple grief. He started to speak, to say something that commiserated her on her loss, but he could think of nothing appropriate to say. "I am sorry for your loss." He said finally, finding the words to be flimsy and lacking in any type of general comfort. He felt like an insensitive, cold-hearted brute as well for having threatened her, intimidated her, and almost attacked her. He slipped his katana back into its sheath, having no need any more for the weapon. Ice breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the katana being re-sheathed but she didn't relax entirely. This man was still dangerous with or, without a weapon. "Why is it that you believe she would be among the Lin Kuei?"

"I encountered a man on Outworld that said he had heard of a woman with my sister's description on Earthrealm." She explained, removing her hands from beneath her cloak. "The information turned out to be reliable. When I arrived here on Earthrealm, I encountered another man who said that he too had heard of a woman by that name being trained by the Grand Master of the Lin Kuei."

Kenshi began to pace as he debated whether or not he should warn her about what she might encounter when she came face to face with the Grand Master. "Ice," he began quietly. "There are a few things that you do not know about Frost's relationship with the Grand Master."

Ice sighed; dread settling in a cold, hard ball in her stomach. "My sister betrayed this man."

It was not stated as a question and Kenshi knew that he did not have to answer her, but he did so anyway. "Yes, she did."

Ice felt the start of a grand headache. Felt it swell behind her eyes into a throbbing pressure. Only Frost had the ability to make her head hurt like this. "How?" she asked, rubbing her temples in slow circles with her fingertips.

"Do you know who the Grand Master of the Lin Kuei is?"

"No." Ice replied, her brow puckering in bewilderment. She turned her gaze towards him but still only saw a blurry gray shape. "Why, is it important that I do?"

It was a few minutes before Kenshi was able to answer her without insulting her. "No, you will understand once I explain. I do hope." He added as an afterthought.

Ice gave a soft, "alright," in response and continued to massage her throbbing temples. Kenshi took a seat across from her, folding his legs beneath him and taking a few moments to gather his thoughts before he spoke. "The Grand Master of the Lin Kuei is an Earthrealm warrior," he stated. "Named Sub-Zero."

Ice stopped rubbing her temples and tilted her head, looking at him even though she could not really see him. "I have heard of this Sub-Zero," she said. "It is said that he is a man of great honor and intelligence."

"Yes, he is." Kenshi agreed with a slight smile. "He is also a man of pride and self-discipline. He has trained his clan to be forces for good rather than evil, which is crucial with the likes of Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung trying to take over the realms by awakening the Dragon King, Onaga. He teaches them the value of life as well as morality, turning them into wise warriors rather than simple assassins who have formidable fighting skills." He paused to take a breath, allowing what he had just told her to sink in before he continued.

"Okay," Ice said her voice and face thoughtful. "But how exactly does this explain what my sister did to betray him?"

"After Sub-Zero became Grand Master of the Lin Kuei he held a tournament in order to recruit strong warriors to the clan. The victor of this tournament was your sister, whose exceptional fighting skills impressed him immensely. But what impressed Sub-Zero about Frost probably more was the fact that she was able to manipulate ice, same as he." Here Ice felt a prickle of alarm. She herself, while the ability was still largely untapped and untrained, had the same freezing abilities that her sister did. Kenshi went on, unaware of what was going through Ice's mind at that moment. "Breaking Lin Kuei tradition, Sub-Zero took her as his student, training her personally, and watching her abilities increase greatly. However, as Frost's skills grew, so did her arrogance. Sub-Zero was unable to teach her the humility necessary to a true Lin Kuei warrior."

Ice lowered her head and closed her eyes, not surprised in the least that Frost had been unable to learn humbleness. It was a character flaw that Frost had had even as a young child. Still Kenshi went on. "Sub-Zero was called upon to defend Earthrealm and he did so, without a moment's hesitation. He brought Frost along with him, feeling that her exceptional skills as a fighter could prove useful in the upcoming battle but also hoping that she would attain perspective and reach enlightenment through the experience of actual battle. They became separated from the other warriors on Outworld and it was there that Frost showed her true colors and betrayed the man that she called _sifu_. Desiring to become Grand Master of the Lin Kuei herself, Frost attacked Sub-Zero and immobilized him by freezing him with a blast of ice. And unable to defend himself, he could not prevent Frost from tearing the Dragon Medallion, the symbol of Lin Kuei leadership, from his chest."

Not for the first time, Ice felt an almost suffocating wave of regret and responsibility for her sister's actions. Frost had always been arrogant. She had always been hostile to those she felt she was better than. Her inability to learn humility had been one of the reasons that their grandfather, Yen, had requested that Frost leave the village.

"Sub-Zero tried to convince her to change," she heard Kenshi say and she lifted her head but did not reopen her eyes. "To undo the mistakes that she had just made against not only her clan but her _sifu_ as well. Frost just laughed. Sub-Zero also tried to tell her that she lacked the strength and discipline required to control the Dragon Medallion, but Frost refused to listen and so was consumed by her own freezing ability."

Silence descended in the cave after Kenshi finished his tale. He sat back and waited, wondering what she thought and was feeling in that moment. Consciously he realized that he had left out a small bit of the story, the one that would have told her that Frost had come out of her frozen state not too long ago and massacred hundreds of Lin Kuei in a frantic rage. Ice shook her head, regretful that her sister had apparently killed herself, but not feeling anything near to the deep mourning that she felt for her mother.

"Sub-Zero has always placed the blame on his own shoulders for Frost's death, feeling that had he not failed to dampen her pride and teach her his philosophies about life that she would never have tried to usurp his position or take his Medallion." Kenshi said quietly after a number of moments of continued silence.

"He shouldn't blame himself for Frost's shortcomings." Ice replied quietly, suddenly more tired than she had ever been in her life. "Frost was never able to learn humility. Nor patience. Nor to understand that to take what was not hers could lead her down a dark and dangerous path."

Kenshi reached out and gently rest a hand atop one of hers. "Tell Sub-Zero that," he suggested, frowning when he noticed that her fingers were like ice. He took her hand between both of his and tried to impart some of his warmth into them. "For he is the one that Frost hurt and manipulated with her lies."

Ice opened her mouth to offer a response but was stunned into silence when the very air around them sizzled with an electricity that prickled the hair on the back of their necks. Ice had no time to question what was going on for she was propelled forward, her mind opening and expanding in a way that she did not quite understand. Suddenly she felt weightless, as if she was lighter than the very air itself. Reeling, Ice tried to pull her hand from his, knowing instinctively that he was the cause of this situation. Emptiness engulfed her and she felt as if she was falling but was unable to stop her descent into nothingness. Trapped in this chasm, she floated, to where she did not know and was sure that she did not want to. Her descent halted suddenly and her head began to spin in a swirling, chaotic dance. She shut her eyes in an effort to stop the vertigo and its accompanying nausea but the spinning merely increased in velocity, terrifying her with its intensity and unknown purpose.

She had to break this connection. It was hers, as well as his, only hope. The air was ripped from her lungs a second later as pain ripped through her chest and exploded behind her eyes. She could not recall ever having felt like this before. Suddenly the world erupted in light and shot an image into Ice's mind that left her dazed and horrified. She saw a man, neither young nor very old, lying upon the cold ground somewhere in the barren wastelands of Outworld, a red bandana tied loosely over his eyes and a gleaming katana held tightly still in one hand. There was a gaping wound in the middle of his chest that was staining his warriors garb as well as the ground around him in a vast growing pool of red. She felt his acquiescence of his anticipated fate- tasted the fear that darkened his soul and multiplied his anger and hate. An overwhelming desire to ease that pain- to shelter and steal him from the cold hands of death- to heal his body as well as his soul pervaded her and left her shaken to the very core of her being.

Ice let out a soft cry and felt the warmth of her tears as they rolled down her cold cheeks. This experience was without either caution or understanding. It was nothing more than a cold and cruel journey that left her vulnerable to any type of attack. It was also psychokinetic energy the likes of which Ice had never imagined nor ever dealt with. Every nerve ending pulsed with it, every sense was heightened, every bit of the power that she possessed, amplified. Unable to handle this sensory overload any longer, Ice did the only thing that she could think of to break the link. She focused her thoughts, as disjointed and chaotic as they were, and formed a ball of frosty energy in the middle of her palm. Tossing the ball was the last conscious action that Ice did before she let herself tumble into the black void. Her last conscious thought was a prayer for his well being. A scream echoed in the dark void that surrounded her. Hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** This chapter does have a small change in the beginning that ties to a later point in the story.

**Disclaimer**: I still don't get to own anything of the Mortal Kombat universe…. As I said in the first chapter posting heh Reviews are definitely appreciated and will greatly help in my finishing an actual story on fanfiction and more importantly, this particular one :)

* * *

_**Chapter 2.**_

Kenshi was still floating, lost in the same black void of nothing that had overwhelmed Ice just a few short moments ago. He had never experienced this strong a psychokinetic connection before, not even when the amalgam of souls known as Ermac had awakened his latent telekinetic energies. He felt insubstantial, as if he was no longer a real entity. Emptiness engulfed him as he floated into a dark void of nothingness. His head began to pound with the increase of power and his stomach lurched in revolt. It had definitely not been like this during his training with Ermac and for a moment, Kenshi was afraid that something had gone terribly wrong with his ability. Suddenly, a well of grief and pain so powerful slammed into him, knocking the breath out of his body. His vision erupted in a blinding flash of light and he threw an arm across his eyes in one reflexive movement, even though this was a mental and not physical image he was seeing. He saw a woman, very young by the look of her, on her knees inside a dark room that was illuminated by one single candle that hung in a scone on the wall above a bed. The young girl was garbed in all black, her garments loose and flowy, the kind that a warrior would wear, her pale face streaked with tears and misery and her head resting upon the chest of the elder woman lying upon the bed. The elder looked exactly as the younger, even with the ravages of illness marring her smooth, lovely complexion. The elder he realized, his heart aching with the grief that flowed from the younger, was close, so close to death. He heard the younger plead with the elder, her soft voice thick with tears. He felt her pain, tasted her fear and her reluctance to say good-bye. He saw the elder lift one frail hand and trail it over the dark hair that was liberally streaked with white and murmur soft words meant to help understand, to make see the whys, to ease the suffering that was going to be felt. That hand went limp a bare few seconds later, slipping from the girls head in slow-motion and laying over the side of the bed. The young girl's grief became a tangible emotion that twisted in his stomach and clenched an invisible hand around his heart. He felt an overwhelming desire to comfort the small female, to shelter her from this cruel twist of fate, to protect what innocence that she might still have left in this cold world they lived. He was shaken by the depth of his reaction but had no time to contemplate why that reaction was as he was yanked back into the void, his body again floating on a dark cloud. Pain, white hot burst upon him suddenly and was followed by a wave of fear so thick that it turned his stomach into one tight knot of nausea. He saw the black-haired woman once again; saw that she was barely more than twelve or thirteen and clawing her way up the side of a rocky cliff. Her young face was bloody and bruised and her breathing was labored. He felt her desperation, heard her praying to the elder gods for help and watched as a familiar black-and-blue clad warrior leaned over the edge of the cliff and helped lift the girl to safety. His last conscious thought before his world exploded in icy pain, was that it had been Sub-Zero who saved the girl without the girl ever once being aware of who her rescuer had been.

Reality was slow to return. Swirling blackness lurked at the edge of Kenshi's mind as he floated on a fringe of awareness that he was only barely able to grasp and hold onto. He could sense, more than he could see, that Ice floated somewhere nearby him. He wanted to reach out to her, ensure that she was alright and had suffered no ill effects, but did not dare. Her senses were already on overload, anymore and it could be catastrophic. He still had no explanation for why the connection between Ice and himself had been stronger than the one between he and Ermac. Perhaps Sub-Zero would be able to understand what had happened he reflected, coming awake slowly. A searing pain ripped through his skull as soon as consciousness returned, and groaning, he put his hands to his head and waited for the pain to subside before he again tried to move. The pain subsided to a low, dull throb after a few minutes, but it was something that he could tolerate and so did not complain. He sat up slowly, testing to make sure that no more pain would explode in his head before sitting fully upright. He turned in the direction that he sensed Ice lay and called her name softly. No answer was forthcoming though and that worried him. He got to his feet, intending to go and check on her, but the movement made his head spin and caused nausea to once again roll around in his stomach. He refused to sit back upon the ground though and waited for the sensations to pass before he stumbled over to where Ice rest.

"Ice!" he called again, this time more sharply. Still she made no response. He dropped to his knees next to her and reached out to set his fingers against her throat to test her pulse. His fingers were mere inches from her flesh when a sizzle of artic energy snapped across the short distance to slap at him, leaving his fingers coated in an thin layer of ice. He pulled his hand back with a grimace, understanding her silent message and respecting it even though he did not appreciate having his fingers frozen. Ice continued to drift on what felt like water, wrapped in soothing layers of smooth black velvet as she drifted closer and closer to consciousness. Everything around her was blessedly dark, there were no more flashes of light or blinding pain. Dimly, she heard a voice calling to her, pulling her so close to the distant shore that all she had to do was reach out and pull herself up, but she was so tired. So very, very tired…

"Ice, you are to awaken at this very moment." Kenshi made his request a command, knowing that her previous sensei would have required her immediate compliance. Ice surfaced reluctantly, her body as well as her mind obeying the command out of long standing practice. Her eyelids fluttered, tried to open. Kenshi sensed that she was awake and sighed in relief. The relief was short-lived though as he realized that he still did not know what the after-effects she might have suffered were. He reached out slowly, waiting to see if his fingers were met with the same frozen fate as before and was surprised as well as intrigued when nothing happened. Ice felt his hand upon her shoulder and started to panic, snapping into an upright position and trying to shrug his hand off before the kinetic chasm was opened once again. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest, turned every breath she took into a burning ball of ice. Kenshi understand her reaction and sought a way to reassure her but his words came out harsher than he intended: "the chasm seems only to open when our flesh comes into contact." And when she continued to fidget he added a hard, "stop it!" to make her listen and obey.

Ice fixed a baleful glare upon him but stopped squirming. She drew a deep, soul cleaning breath and let it out slowly, realizing grudgingly that he had been right. The chasm had indeed not reopened when he put his hand upon her shoulder. Kenshi himself relaxed and allowed himself a few deep breaths of his own to regain his calm balance. His silence allowed Ice a chance to gather together her scattered thoughts. She turned her head and fixed her ice blue gaze upon him, realizing that he was really quite handsome when his face was not covered in blood. There was a hardness to his face that spoke of the hard life he had lived and there was a permanent tightness about his mouth that said he did not laugh often. He had prominent cheekbones, a strong nose, a jaw that hinted at a suspected stubborn nature and a slight cleft in his chin. In all, she decided it was a strong, highly intelligent, fascinating face. Not even the red bandana that he wore to protect his eyes detracted from his arresting features. If anything, it enhanced his appearance and added an additional boost to the aura of mystery that already surrounded him.

The memory of what she had seen while in the midst of their kinetic connection came hurling back to her, ripping the air from her lungs and sending fear shooting through her veins. She felt the scorching pain- _his _pain she thought savagely- that ripped through her chest and left it a mangled, blood-spattered mess. She again felt his simple acceptance of his fate- tasted again of his fear and anger and hate. Ice clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her moan of agony. She felt her heart breaking into a thousand tiny pieces, felt the warmth of tears as they rolled down her cold cheeks to pool at the corners of her mouth. Kenshi heard her moan and turned his head towards her, his brow puckering with perplexity.

"Ice? What is it? What's wrong?"

Ice shivered, saying nothing because she was to shaken and confused by the intensity of the emotions that were tumbling through her at that moment. As someone who had spent her entire life sheltered from the world, she knew little about the carnage that had stained many of the realms and even less about the anger and hatred that could cause such violence. Ice bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. "I-" Her voice sounded thick with the tears she had shed, so she cleared her throat. "It's nothing. I am just exhausted and overly sensitive right now."

Kenshi did not believe for one moment that that was all that was wrong. He lifted his hand and allowed the back of his fingers to barely graze her cheek, feeling the wetness that dampened his skin and mingled with the sizzle of kinetic energy that snapped to life between them. "Oh?" He questioned softly, feeling another splash of wet land upon his skin. "Then you cry because you are happy?"

Ice sighed and rest her head back against the jagged wall. She tried to be strong, tried to make the images in her mind go away, tried to make herself forget everything, but she couldn't. It was as if these things had grabbed her around the throat and squeezed until she could not breathe. His pain was now her pain and his memories were hers. Sadness washed through her, leaving her feeling empty and alone. "I cry because I saw something," she said to him finally, opening her eyes and fixing her unseeing gaze upon his face. "Something that I should not have seen but did."

He had a feeling that he knew what she had seen but could not stop himself from asking: "and what was it that you saw but should not have?"

Ice stared at Kenshi, saw the tension that tightened his mouth into a hard, cold line. "I saw you," she said softly. "Lying in a pool of your own blood, your chest a twisted, useless mass of flesh."

There was a moment of stunned silence as he absorbed what she had just said. He knew, just knew without a shadow of doubt that she was speaking of his fight with the General of the Red Dragon Clan, Mavado. There was a sickness in his stomach, one that intensified and twisted his insides into a burning, twisting coil of nausea that tasted sharp and bitter upon his tongue. He heard the quiet fear in her voice, the anguish, and felt a stab of regret for not being able to protect her from what she had seen. The silence stretched on, leaving Ice wondering if she had angered him with her honesty. She whispered his name and watched as his frown deepened and his lips thinned into a thin, hard line. "Master Ken-"

"Silence."

Ice watched as he started pacing, his mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to say something. And he did, he wanted to be able to explain this all away and return to the normalcy of his life before she had stumbled into it. He spun toward the rock wall, drew his arm back and slammed his fist against the stone, startling Ice who jumped and flinched. The need to go to him, to try to soothe his anger, apologize, was heavy on her soul. She dared not do anything though. The sleeping bear was now a wounded one and she had no desire to continue tangling with him. Instead, she drew her legs into her chest and wrapped her arms around them, waiting for him to say something, anything that would let her know what he was thinking, feeling, wanting.

Kenshi cursed silently and felt an overwhelming and rare desire to run away- from her- and the bond that was now between them- but knew that he couldn't because of the blizzard raging outside. That left only one option available to him and he prayed that it was enough to regenerate the mental armor that he prided himself for normally having.

"I need to meditate," he said soberly, rolling to his feet in one graceful and fluid movement. "And find the answer to this situation."

Ice looked up at his soft words, studying his impassive face and feeling her heart ache with the knowledge that she had caused this to him. "I understand."

Kenshi said nothing for a few minutes, not sure what he could say to help her understand just what exactly was going on inside of him. He was a man used to his own solitude, who preferred the quiet of his own company and liked not having to answer to anybody for his actions. He reached out to gently graze his fingers across her cheek, feeling the immediate spark of energy that snapped to life between them. Ice shivered, not from his fingers upon her cheek in so much as from fear of the bond that leapt to life so readily whenever they touched. She reached up and gripped his wrist gently with her fingers, her own cold as the temperatures outside the cave. Another curiosity that Kenshi wanted to explore.

"No, you don't," he whispered finally, letting his fingers slip away before he turned and head to the back of the cave. "Not any more than I do, I'm afraid. Now," he said, pausing to send her a slight smile over his shoulder. "Try to get some sleep. Morning will come all too soon."

Ice watched him leave, feeling a mix of emotions. He was a strange man she decided, slowly climbing to her own feet. Gruff at points, obviously bitter about certain events in his life, even cold when the mood so struck him. But she also could sense that he was a just man, a defender of the weak and ultimately a force for good. She laid out her bedroll a few feet from where he meditated and stretching out upon it, was asleep in moments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **This chapter has a few changes included into it, especially an added sequence at the end that ties to a later chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't get to own anything of the Mortal Kombat universe…. As I said in the first and second chapter postings heh Reviews are definitely appreciated :)

And I thank both KenshiAllTheWay and JCFighter for their reviews and the input that they gave!

* * *

_**Chapter 3.**_

Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, was up long before dawn had even started to lighten the night sky. While his people were just starting to stir from their warm and comfortable beds, he was in his private dojo, practicing new techniques that he intended to teach his clan. And as they were sitting down in the lavish dining hall to break their morning fast, he was seated upon a mat, searching for inner tranquility as well as enlightenment. It was, he thought, watching as the window was covered by a thin layer of ice, only through learning did knowledge begin and it was through knowledge that power was derived. Absolute power could corrupt even the most moral of man while power absolute is what was necessary to destroy evil such as Onaga, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn. With great power came even greater responsibilities, and that was why Sub-Zero spent his every waking moment in deep contemplation of how best to use the power granted him.

It was that sense of moral obligation- that appreciation and respect- towards power that he had tried to instill in Frost and never quite managed to bring about. Had he, Frost would never have tried to usurp his position as Grand Master or have briefly taken possession of the Dragon Medallion he wore around his neck. He sighed, one long and heavy sound, and laid a hand against the wall next to the window. He could not, he knew, continue to blame himself and his inexperience as a teacher for Frost's failures. Yet he could not prevent himself from believing that had he been a better teacher- more understanding and sympathetic towards Frost's needs instead of his own- that Frost would have learned how to overcome her flaws.

"When will you finally accept that the personal inadequacies of your former student are not yours to atone for?"

Sub-Zero turned away from the window he had been looking out of, not surprised to have his solitude interrupted by his long-time friend, Smoke. "Frost's inadequacies are my cross to bear, Smoke." He moved towards the huge antique mahogany desk that dominated much of the small room. "I was her _sifu_, it was up to me to teach her, shape her, and correct her flaws. And I failed to do so."

Smoke gave a shake of his cybernetic head, frustrated by his friend's inability to place the blame for Frosts inabilities squarely upon the shoulders _of _Frost. "Frost was a bad seed from the start my friend." He settled himself comfortably in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "You just could not see beyond the fact that she could manipulate ice to have noticed who and what she really was."

Sub-Zero held up a hand, his white eyes flashing with mild annoyance and remembered pain. "Enough." There was a note of warning beneath the softly spoken word. "I do not care- nor do I have the time to continue this particular discussion about Frost and her flaws. Or discuss my inability to see those flaws for that matter."

"And I did not come here intending to enter into a discussion about Frost and her flaws. Just as I did not come here to discuss your inability to see those flaws until it was too late." Smoke replied with quiet ease. "As far as I am concerned Frost is nothing but a bad memory and a lesson learned."

"Then why are you here?" Sub-Zero took a book from his desk and turned to place it back on its proper shelf. "You have not uncovered another plot by the Lord Shinnok have you?"

"No, there have been no plots from Lord Shinnok. In fact, all has been relatively quiet and peaceful in the Netherrealm." Smoke reached into the pack that he had discarded upon entering Sub-Zero's private study and retrieved the message that he had been asked to deliver. "I was asked to bring you a message from Sareena." He set the rolled parchment onto the desk and settled back in his chair, seeing the stiffening of Sub-Zero's spine that he was sure his friend did not think he had seen. Sub-Zero took the scroll and unrolled it, quickly scanning its contents. Pain, raw and edged with anger surged through him, nearly choked him. The dread that he had fought from the moment that he had returned to the Temple and found his clan slain at the hands of Frost settled in his chest, harsh and heavy. He felt as if he were falling into a deep dark void.

"What is it, Sub-Zero?"

Sub-Zero looked up from the letter and stared at his friend, his mind working feverishly to process the information that he had just read. "Sareena says a woman claiming to be Frost's sister is coming here to speak with me about her sister's whereabouts."

Smoke took a deep breath and let it out in one, long slow whoosh of air. "That would be the female that I saw as I was bringing Sareena's message to you."

Sub-Zero's stomach was roiling and his throat was tight with the tension in his body. "When did you see her? Where?"

It was softly asked and hinted at none of the turmoil that Smoke knew was tumbling around inside of his friend. "I passed her two days ago," he replied. "She was just beginning to make her way up the mountain pass. She would only have made it to the first marker when the storm turned and became this blizzard."

Sub-Zero turned from his friend and fixed his dark and intense gaze upon the world that was outside his window. "She will be slowed by this storm." He observed, turning to look at his friend, his expression serious but troubled nonetheless. "And unless the girl was able to find refuge in one of the many mountain caves that are along the pass, she might have succumbed to this storms harshness."

"I would advise you to prepare yourself for the girl's arrival." Smoke said. "This storm will not last forever. And," he added, his own thoughts dark and mysterious. "When I saw her, she appeared to be well equipped to handle the harshness of this blizzard."

"I will prepare for whatever it is that this girl might try or be planning." It was the way that he said it, that too-solemn, too-intense way that told Smoke what exactly Sub-Zero was thinking about this girl.

"She is not Frost and you will do well to keep that in mind if and when she arrives." The way that he said it told Sub-Zero that there was more to this girl than what Smoke had told him. Sub-Zero wondered what that _something_ _more_ was.

"How do you know?" It was said softly but Smoke heard the desperation that underscored the question. "How do you know that this girl is not Frost? They are sisters-"

"Half-sisters," Smoke corrected gently. "They are only half-sisters. And I know that this girl is not Frost." he paused, sighed as he rose from his chair to walk to the window. The snow was falling more quickly he noted, the flakes coming so close together that they were one, big, swirling mass. There was nothing but movement, constant and never slowing. "I know that this girl is not Frost because there is much hatred towards this girl inside of Frost. For her to be anything like her sister would be akin to you being like Frost."

"Frost has found refuge with Bi-Han." When Smoke nodded, Sub-Zero cursed and clenched his fists at his sides. "And you say that this girl is nothing like her?"

"Kuai Liang," it was not often that Smoke addressed him so informally. Even when it was just the two of them, Smoke addressed him as Sub-Zero. That he did not now told Sub-Zero that whom Smoke addressed was the man he called _friend _and not the one he called Grand Master. "This woman has the same code of honor and ethical standards that you do. She knows nothing of greed and little of arrogance. She would give the shirt from her back if it was asked of her." Smoke glanced over his shoulder, gauged Sub-Zero's facial expressions and knew he was at least _listening_. Which was something at least. "This woman understands the importance of respecting the elders of her clan and obeying her _sifu_. In short my friend," he said, turning to look back at Sub-Zero. "This is the student that you wanted and were denied having when Frost came into your life."

His breath came out in a long, slow whoosh of air. He turned towards Smoke, gathering his thoughts and his emotions together before asking; "you've met her then? You know that this is the way that she is?"

"No, I do not know this for fact." Smoke replied, turning back towards the window. "But Bi-Han does. And that is what he learned about the girl."

Sub-Zero felt his heart pound harder, faster with the mention of his elder brother, the Netherealm wraith Noob Saibot. "Where?" he asked, and then followed a second later with; "when?"

"Outworld." Smoke glanced back at Sub-Zero, noting the eagerness in his voice. "He says that she walked up to him, without fear and without knowledge of who or what he was and asked him for the path that would lead her to the portal off Outworld. He was able to engage her only briefly in conversation but it was long enough that he learned all of what I just passed to you." _But he is not fascinated by the fact that the girl can manipulate ice my friend. He is fascinated by the fact that she is the sacred guardian of the Map of Elements. That she is the descendant of Shan Lei himself. _Smoke kept the last to himself. He had no idea how Sub-Zero would feel about that particular bit of information.

"What else did he say that you are not telling me?" Sub-Zero asked, his eyes flashing with a small bit of humor. Smoke chuckled softly.

"You have always been able to read when someone is not telling you something."

"That is because you have never been able to keep a secret from me."

Smoke inclined his head. There was plenty that he was not confident yet about telling his friend. Old wounds were going to be opened with this girl's arrival, and one of them had nothing whatsoever to do with her sister, Frost. "He says that she is like you." He watched his friend with a critical eye, gauging the way that he handled this new piece of information. "That she can, though the ability is very weak, form water into ice."

Sub-Zero stiffened, felt the blood roaring in his ears and through his veins. "She is a Cryomancer?"

"Yes, that is what he believes."

Sub-Zero sat behind his desk. His thoughts were in a whirl, his emotions tangled and confused. _Another Cryomancer_, he thought, looking at the ancient armor that hung neatly on the wall across from him. Able to manipulate water into ice as both he and Frost could. He felt the pain again, as real as a kick to the stomach. He leaned his head back, stared at the ceiling. He was annoyed that he was interested in this female; that hope that he had found another like him had bloomed in his chest even as the possibilities for what he could teach her went through his mind. Sub-Zero clenched his jaw. Anger churned in his gut, pushed aside the hope that he had been feeling. Smoke stepped away from the window and settled back into the chair in front of the desk. He watched the play of emotions that swept his friends face and almost felt sorry for him.

"You are interested in the girl," he said softly. "As much as it is annoying you to be. As much as you don't want to be interested in fact."

Sub-Zero didn't offer a reply. Nor did he look at his friend. Smoke though, cybernetic warrior that he was understood his friend's silence. Frost had left an indelible mark upon the Grand Master as well as the Lin Kuei. A stain in fact that Smoke feared was never to be forgotten and which would be used against her sister once the girl arrived at the temple. _Give her a chance, old friend. You will see. And you will be surprised._

"Why not give her a chance?" he suggested softly. "Remain aware of who her sister is and what her sister has already done to you and to your clan. But satisfy your curiosity. Find out what kind of woman that _she_ is. Learn about what kind of warrior that she is. Learn for yourself what code of honor that she possesses. Perhaps," he said, slowly getting to his feet and walking towards the door. "You will find that she is the one who will erase the black cloud hanging over this temple and make right what Frost did wrong."

"No." The quietness of his simply spoken word underlined the conviction that Sub-Zero felt. "I cannot do that. To trust one that shares the same blood as Frost- that could turn out to be like Frost; could turn out to be worse than Frost even- is to trust in vain. Even if what Bi-Han suspects to be true I cannot risk my clan just to satisfy my own curiosity. And I would indeed risk the members of my clan if I trust this girl. And I will not risk them again just to satisfy my own selfish needs."

Smoke met his friends eyes, asked. "What will you do then?"

"I will answer her questions about her sister as best as I am able." Sub-Zero replied, rising to his feet and joining his friend at the door. "I will even offer to take her to view where her sister's body had been preserved until her awakening and explain just how and why it is that her sister came to be in that frozen state. And then," he said, his voice harsh and cold. "I will ask her to leave this Temple and to not ever darken its doorstep again."

Smoke shook his cybernetic head. "I think you are being rash my friend." He opened the door, stepped out into the long hallway. "And you could end up regretting making such a rash and hasty decision if you are not careful."

"That is a risk that I am willing to take." Sub-Zero replied softly, watching as his friend walked down the hall.

* * *

In another room a fire blazed, and the drapes were drawn tight against the glass. Against the ugly reality of the dark desolation that was outside. Frost's wild screams echoed through the room. She thrashed as the sorceress, Talia, slathered a dark green balm over the cuts and abrasions that covered Frost's face, neck, and her chest. "There, there, don't. Don't fight me. This balm will help."

"It burns! It burns!"

"I know it burns." Sympathy was in Talia's eyes, in her voice, as she coated the vicious welts on Frost's abdomen. "I know it does. But you should have heeded the Master's orders and not gone to the Wu Shi Academy by yourself. Now drink some of this."

"Keep your poisons away from me!" Frost turned her head away, clamping her eyes and her mouth tightly shut.

"The Master insists." Talia took a firm hold of the back of Frost's neck to force some of the potion down. "Just a bit more, my sweet girl, just a bit. Yes, that's a good girl."

"I will burn that academy to the ground! I will, Talia, I swear it!"

"Enough now. Focus on healing at this moment. Vengeance can wait."

"The monks protected her. They helped her to escape through the portal." Fresh hatred for her half-sister swirled inside of Frost, dulled the worst of her pain. "I should have known that she would hide behind the monks instead of facing me one-on-one. She's always had someone to protect her in fact—grandfather, the village elders, the Shaolin monks. She's never been able to stand on her own two feet."

"She is the sacred guardian of the Map of Elements," Talia began patiently. "She must be protected at any and all costs."

"But _I'm _the eldest! _I _should be the guardian of the map!"

Talia sighed. This was a conversation that they'd had many a time before. "And Ice is the granddaughter of Shan Lei," she said. "Only a descendant of Shan Lei can be named the guardian of the Map. And only a descendant of Shan Lei," she added, ignoring Frost's snort. "can touch the map without it disintegrating. The prophecy says this and _you_ know this to be fact."

"It's still not fair!"

"Ssh. It is what it is and there's nothing to be done that can change what it is. You will have your vengeance when the Master bends your sister to his will." Talia patted Frost's hand soothingly. "Imagine your sister groveling at the Master's feet, begging for mercy and pleading for leniency."

The image had Frost smiling with delight. "I cannot wait for that day," she said. "It shall be glorious to see Ice brought to her knees, to see her finally taught her place once and for all."

The door opened, and Noob Saibot came into the room. He was an imposing figure, his black and blue ninja outfit shimmering with his every move. His face was hard and handsome, framed by a black and blue ninja cowl and face mask. Eyes, piercingly, vibrantly white, met Frost's cool blue. "I hope that you are thinking of a way to fix the mess that you made at the Wu Shi Academy."

"I apologize for having failed you, Master." Again, Frost turned her head away. "I should have heeded your advice and not gone to the academy by myself. I was rash and I am sorry."

"It is the first time that you have disobeyed me Frost," he said softly. Too softly. "I suggest that you do not make a habit of it."

"I won't, Master, I promise."

Noob nodded. "I have another mission for you. One that I think you will enjoy, immensely."

"What is your bidding, Master?"

Her willingness to please him satisfied Noob. If only she was the protector of the Map of Elements. He would be well pleased with having Frost for his queen. But alas, it was her sister that was the descendant of Shan Lei and her sister that was the sacred guardian. And it was from her sister that he needed to beget an heir. A child that would be named the sacred guardian should his mother die in an unexpected accident. "Your sister is on her way to the Lin Kuei Palace." He took a moment to calm the rage of Frost's incompetence. "You will journey to the temple and acquire me recruits for my army, the Dragon Medallion and your sister."

In spite of the pain, Frost smiled. "And Sub-Zero? Do you wish me to kill him?"

Noob exchanged a look with Talia. She met it, and then looked away. Shrugged. "I leave that decision to you. And Frost?" he said lightly. "If you fail me, it will be your life."

"I will not fail you, Master. You will have Ice, the Dragon Medallion and Sub-Zero's death by the start of the new moon, I swear it."

He nodded. "See that I do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **First things first, I apologize for the time in-between this chapter and the last update that I posted. I didn't mean to have so much time pass between updates but I had a big project due in my writing class and had to focus all my attention to that because of the complexity that was involved to the piece. Hopefully I should be able to get back to a regular schedule update with this story.. Until it's finished of course heh

**Disclaimer**: as always, I do not get to own anything in the MK universe even though it would be awfully fun at times if I did heh and reviews are always greatly appreciated!

**Second note**: This chapter does have some small changes—which are more along the lines of small edits here and there.

* * *

**Chapter 4**_**.**_

Ice sat on the hard ground, listening to the sounds of evening: the crackling spit of the fire, the simmering of soup. But that was it. Nothing that even remotely resembled human sounds filled the cave. She glanced over her shoulder, studying the prone figure of the man that she was sharing this small cave with. She thought about the events of the night before, of the private memories that had left the both of them emotionally exposed and which was the reason for the silence that was now between them. Ice forced back the memories as she picked up the rag on her knee with a sigh. She told herself that her guilt was ill deserved. She had not willingly forged the connection between them and so couldn't be held accountable for what it was that they had seen. But she couldn't help it. Her throat tightened; she closed her eyes briefly against the guilt squeezing her heart, squeezing her. Anger and fear surfaced inside her, chased away the guilt. She could almost hear her mother's voice, admonishing her for her anger and fear. _"Anger and fear lead to the path of suffering, Ice, never forget that. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering." _

And Ice remembered how she had listened to her mother's words then and trusted without question- knowing her mother would never teach a lesson that she did not herself believe. So no more, she decided, her muscles aching as she climbed to her feet. No more anger and no more fear. What was done, was done, and they would both have to live and learn and accept what was. She would get answers, she promised herself that. She would learn and she would understand. And she would grow. Her arms felt ready to collapse and the thin handle of the cast-iron pot burned through the rag she had wrapped around it. Suddenly, Kenshi's large hands were on the handle, lifting the pot away from her, and swinging it with ease onto the ground next to the fire. She glanced at him, her eyes dark and wary. She smelled the clean masculine scent of him, the faint, fresh scent of spice and earth. It was ludicrous, how refreshing the scents seemed, how stimulating to the senses. Ice backed away, trying her best to not touch him as he took two cups from a small shelf recessed in the rock and poured tea into each. He handed one of the cups to her and nodded towards the ground. "Sit," he said, waiting until she was seated to sit himself. "You have pushed yourself enough for one day."

The look he sent her was filled with such kindness that it left Ice feeling horribly disconcerted. It was completely opposite from the cold fury of the night before. Her hands shook as she lifted the lid on the pot of soup and clanked as she set it down beside her. The savory aroma of vegetable soup floated in the air, the steam rising to coat the rocks in moisture. Kenshi smiled to himself and set his katana across his lap, beginning to wipe the blade with a soft gray cloth. "Is something troubling you, Ice?" he questioned quietly, looking up from the blade to rest his gaze upon her. Ice looked up, caught his slight smirk.

"If I told you what it was," she said quietly. "Would you help me sort it out? Understand why it happened?"

Kenshi lifted a brow. "I do not know." His voice was quiet. "I do not know what it is that is troubling you." _Though I have a good idea what the something troubling her is._ He kept his thoughts to himself. That she was disturbed by what had happened was understandable—he was disturbed by what had happened and had years more experience with such events than she did.

"I was thinking," she ladled soup into one of the earthenware bowls she had removed from her pack. She felt pensive and tense. Unsettled. As if the world was holding its breath as it waited for something; anything to happen. "About last night. Trying to understand why it is that whenever an unprotected part of our bodies comes into contact that our minds fuse together and allow us to see memories that are for each of us, private."

"I have a few theories as to why that occurred," he said as he took the bowl that she passed to him with a nod of thanks. "But I wish to discuss them with Sub-Zero first. To see if he agrees or has even heard of such things occurring." He explained when he saw her bewildered frown. "But all I have are theories at this moment Ice. Not even when my abilities were awakened by Ermac did I experience a connection as deep and as strong as the one that I shared with you."

"I think I can add a theory to why our minds connected as they did." Ice said as she ladled soup into her own bowl. "Of course, that depends upon if you have not already considered the possibility for yourself, obviously."

Kenshi looked up from his soup, fixed his gaze upon her. "You have kept yourself busy today haven't you?"

"It seemed to me," Ice stared into her soup, felt the burn of her cheeks. "That if you were busy meditating about what had happened between us that I should as well."

Kenshi felt his lips quirking in a half smile. "And did meditation help you to discover your theory?"

Ice swallowed. And nodded. "Yes, it did."

"What is your theory then, if I may ask?"

"I did not meditate for clarification," she said. "On what happened. We already know what happened and have accepted that it did. What I meditated for was an explanation of why it happened. It's _why_ that we do not have an answer for. And what was shown to me was a reminder." She spread her small, artistic fingers. "My meditations were a reminder of who I am, of where I come from and of the people that I am descended from."

"We must always remember," Kenshi acknowledged with a slight nod of his head. "Who it is that we are and where it is that we come from. But how is this important to what happened last night?"

"My Grandfather was blind, same as you." The pain of loss was there in her eyes again. Was in her voice. Anger and sadness and regret. Slicing into him, unearthing emotions that he had thought were buried deep. Forgotten. "And like you, Grandfather was tricked by an evil sorcerer into opening a tomb that was reported to contain a sword that only could belong to a warrior such as my Grandfather." She took another sip of her tea. Laughed softly. "I always assumed Grandfather was making up that story. That he used it as a lesson to teach his impressionable and reckless granddaughters."

Kenshi caught her wistfulness. "You loved him a lot." His voice was hoarse. "And miss him greatly."

"Yes, I do." She affirmed with a slight nod of her head. "He was the one who trained me. And Frost, though she was never able to hold with the lessons that he tried to instill in the both of us." She laughed, tonelessly. "Apparently, she was not able to accept the wisdom or the lessons of her new _sifu _either."

Kenshi wondered, not for the first time since he had met her and discovered who her sister was, if Ice knew more about her sister than she was letting on. "What was your Grandfather's name?"

"Yen." Ice took another long swallow of her tepid tea. "His name was Yen."

"And how does your Grandfather Yen explain what happened to you and I?"

"He was telekinetic Master Kenshi." She replied, her gaze meeting his across the fire. "Like you."

She stared at him- at the tautness of his face, the hardness of his mouth. He was less a stranger this way, more a man she could at least understand, but whom she did not really know. She felt the aura of danger hovering around him. It seemed to fill the air between them. But she worried not that he would strike her as much as he would ignore her. And that, in her limited experience, was worse than the strike of an open palm across her cheek. Kenshi cleared his throat, turned his gaze towards the wall. "And this means that you, yourself, possess telekinetic abilities." He said it softly, thoughtfully. "And it was a latent ability, much like mine was. Your Grandfather never suspected?" He asked, his heart beating faster, harder. He focused his gaze back upon her. "He never thought to test for if either you or Frost had inherited his abilities?"

"Grandfather died before we could discover what special abilities I might have. And Frost had left the village a year before, discontent with his training and his teachings." Her voice faltered for a brief second. Again Kenshi saw the young girl clawing her way up a rocky cliff. He wondered now just how it was that she had ended up having to climb up that cliff. _How much difference in age is between them? _He wondered. "Grandfather had only just completed teaching me the more challenging points of Tong Bei when he… when we…" Her hands waved helplessly as she struggled to find the words she wanted-needed to say. "Found him dead in the family dojo."

The words cut into his heart. So hurt. So sad. So angry. And made Kenshi wonder just how her Grandfather had died- if his death had been a natural one, or if it had been delivered at the hands of a hostile granddaughter that had then turned her hostility upon her younger sister. "And that is why you do not believe that a latent kinetic ability was the reason behind what happened between the two of us?"

"I think you should listen to the rest of my story before we make any more assumptions about what happened."

"Yes Ma'am." Kenshi said good-naturedly. "Please continue on then." His smile was almost playful and Ice had to look away before she was pulled farther beneath his jovial spell.

"The spell the sorcerer had conjured wrapped around Grandfather, singed his hair, burned his flesh, and of course, blinded him. Satisfied that he had humbled my Grandfather, the sorcerer departed, leaving my Grandfather lying on the ground, defeated, ashamed and alone. And imploring the Elder Gods to grant him a quick and merciful death."

His earlier good humor fled as his chest tightened with the more familiar feelings of bitterness and hatred. "And what was the sorcerer's name?" He asked even though he suspected that he knew the answer already.

"Sing was the name that he gave to my Grandfather. But his real name was…"

"Shang Tsung." Kenshi finished for her. Instead of anger or hate, Kenshi felt a dull disbelief, a painful swelling around the heart. Because he knew how Yen had felt, and it had nothing to do with losing a fight or being tricked by a wicked sorcerer. It was feeling as if life was over, that death was more preferable to a sightless, useless existence. The memory crashed over him so strongly, he felt as if it was happening all over again: He saw the face that Shang Tsung had presented to him that day, heard the suggestion that had intrigued him, felt the bright, burning pain that had seared his eyes and plummeted him into a world of unending darkness. He caught his breath, closed his eyes, but the memory wouldn't fade. He let out a hiss of pain, was about to bolt to his feet and willingly head into the blizzard if it would put an end to the memories that tormented him. But Ice was suddenly next to him, gripping his hand in hers, wrapping her fingers tight, offering comfort that he had desperately wanted but would not bring himself to ever ask for.

"Are you alright Master Kenshi?" She asked, feeling the familiar snap of electricity that tugged at her and pushing back against it. "You are so pale."

"Finish your story." He said, and she heard a strange urgency in his voice, a desperation and fear that unnerved her tremendously. Sympathetic and understanding why he might be having this emotional reaction to her tale, she murmured his name, and set her other hand atop their already joined ones. She jumped when his grip upon her fingers tightened but she did not pull away from him. "Please, finish your story." He said again.

Ice felt the shimmer of his power flutter around the edges of her mind. She didn't dare press back at it anymore, or consciously poke through it. It was not her place and his thoughts were not hers to invade. "A female ninja named Winter found my Grandfather. And taking pity upon him, she took him to her village, took him into her home even though her clan objected and said she was being reckless. Winter mended more than a broken body though. She also mended a broken spirit. She told him that just because he was blind was no reason to give up on living. He was still a warrior of Earthrealm, a defender of his people. And as such, he had obligations that he would need to fulfill should he be called upon by the Elder Gods. Grandfather thought it impossible of course and that Winter was a fool for even suggesting it. He was blind he told her and not even the Elder Gods would be foolish enough to call upon a blind man in their hour of need. But Winter just smiled and replied that the only fool was he and that nothing was impossible as long as you believe. Grandfather told her to leave him alone and that it would have been better had she left him to die near the tomb he had nearly opened."

"He didn't know he had kinetic abilities." Kenshi let go of her hand, rubbed a hand over his face. "That is why he could not defend himself from a magical attack from Shang Tsung. And Winter awoke those abilities when she touched him."

"Yes."

The word hung silently between them. Then Ice turned to face him. Her face was lined with worry, her eyes filled with concerned. And it was for him. All for him. He fought to keep the emotions boiling inside him under control, struggled to pull the bitterness he wore as his armor back around him. But he was losing the battle and he knew it. "Winter got angry with my Grandfather; she called him a coward for wanting to die rather than fight as the heroic warrior he was. Grandfather asked her what it was that she wanted him to do and Winter said just one word in response: _Try_. Grandfather scoffed once more but Winter just took his hand in hers and repeated the word again. And in that instance, it was like the very air around them cracked with a power so electric that it raised the hair on the back of their necks. His mind opened and expanded in a way that he did not understand, his body pulsated with a surge of energy so strong that he thought it was going to explode out of him. And suddenly, he could hear every whisper, could feel every man, woman or child's emotions. But most importantly, he could see the woman who had saved him, healed him, and hammered at him until he picked up his sword once more."

Kenshi swallowed. The slow, cold bite of fear filled him. "Winter," It was hard to speak through the lump in his throat, and he didn't know what to say anyway. "Winter was your grandmother."

"Yes, she was." Ice said, gently brushing the hair at his temples from his face with her fingertips.

"Was it your grandmother that told you this story?"

"No," she smiled. "Grandfather is the one that told me that story. But it was my grandmother that predicted that my abilities would be awakened when I should have need of them." She did not question fates decision to have her abilities awakened; she knew that she had taken the ultimate risk when she left her village to search for Frost. "Grandmother also said that the one who would awaken those abilities would also be the one who would teach me how to use them. So you see, it was fated that we would meet."

"What you say is distinctly possible. Fate drives us all and can reveal itself in any way that it desires. When it desires to reveal itself in fact." He breathed deep, enjoyed the feel of her fingers against his overheated flesh. Drew her gentleness deep inside of him and used it to still the thoughts racing through his mind. "When our minds were connected I heard someone say the name Snow. Your mother I assume?" At her nod, he nodded. "And of course your sister is named Frost and your grandmother Winter. It is only fitting that you would be named something along the same lines."

Ice rose to her feet in one sinuous movement. She gathered the bowls of soup that they had abandoned together and carried them around the fire. "Yes, well, Ice is much better than what my Mother originally desired to call me." She looked over her shoulder at him, her gaze mischievous.

"What did she originally desire to call you? Arctic?"

Ice began to wash the bowls in a bucket of snow she had melted over the fire pit. "Close," she shook her head and chuckled once more. "Blizzard was what she wanted to call me. Thankfully my grandfather intervened and suggested Ice."

"What about your father? You have mentioned nothing about him."

"I don't know my father." She dried the bowls with a corner of a clean rag, her eyes dark in the shadows cast by the fire. "He was called upon by the Elder God Fuijin to fight the forces of Shao Kahn. He never knew my mother was pregnant with me. And she was so heartbroken over his death that she never again spoke of him. And I wisely never asked because of the pain that it caused her." She turned to place the bowls back in her pack, her fingers brushing against something cold and hard that was on the bottom. Frowning, she tugged the item out of the bag and slowly turned it over in her fingertips to take a look at it. It was an extremely large medallion, large as a gold orb in fact, but flatter, with a dragon biting its tail engraved in the smooth metal. Suddenly, she felt the powers she had rising to new, unusual levels, heard voices she did not know calling out to her, whispering things to her that frightened her well beyond what the connection between her and Kenshi had.

"Ice? What is wrong with you?" Kenshi reached out towards her and stopped when he saw what she held in her hands. "What the-" he was beyond furious as he tried to snatch the artifact away from her. "How the hell did you get the Dragon Medallion away from Sub-Zero? Is this why you are searching for him? Too take leadership of the Lin Kuei from him? To try and murder him?"

But Ice was too busy trying to evade him to notice what it was that Kenshi was snarling at her. The power flowing through her was terrifying. Every emotion she had was being amplified, every move more fluid. Desperately, she tried to toss the medallion from her. It was not something that she desired, not something that she could control. She dodged around Kenshi, so frantic to get rid of the medallion that she backed into a rock. A sharp edge jabbed her in the back of her knee, and Ice flailed for balance. Kenshi saw her struggle and tried to reach out to steady her, but she was already falling, the medallion tumbling out of sight. She slammed her hand down on a piece of stone that was set on the outskirts of the fire, and then yanked it away as the hot rock seared her skin. She jerked back from the fire, cradling her injured palm. "Damn!"

"Shit," Kenshi pulled her to her feet, his anger evaporating in the wake of her injury. "What did you do? Let me see." He reached for her hand.

Ice grabbed it back again. "You've done quite enough thank you."

"Dammit, Ice, let me see." He wrenched her hand from her side, turning it over to see the reddened swell of a burn rising on her palm and across three of her fingers. "We need to wrap this in some of that chamomile tea you made. Do you have a rag?"

Ice nodded toward her pack. "Front pouch has a rag that I ripped into strips for just this purpose. And there is a jar of lavender oil that will help fight infection in there as well." She blinked rapidly, trying to dispel tears. Kenshi held her wrist as he removed the strips of fabric from the bag and tossed them into the pot of tea. He reached for the jar of lavender oil next, pouring a handful of the clear liquid over the burn until her palm shone in the light from the fire. He left her for a moment then to grab the pot of tea, and Ice's wrist felt suddenly cold where his fingers released her. She grasped her wrist, watching him as he lifted the pot from off the ground. He set the pot on the ground. "Come here. Sit down."

Ice's palm was beginning to burn in earnest, and she did as he instructed without protest. He sat on the ground in front of her, resting her hand on his thigh as he expertly wound the wet bandage around her palm. There it was again, that tenderness. Her stomach cramped suddenly; the warm cave was suddenly stifling. Ice took a deep breath, feeling a curious peace come over her as Kenshi wrapped the linen strip once, twice, three times over her palm and wrist. She glanced up, away from the sight of her hand nestled upon his thigh, hoping a view of the rock ceiling would help her control her unsteady breathing. But her gaze caught, locking onto the open section of his outfit. The material had shifted as he moved, revealing the jutting of his collarbone, the fine, thin scar that started right below the base of his throat. She tried to pull her hand away, but he held it more firmly, finally looking up as he knotted the end of the bandage.

"There," he said gently. Was it her imagination, or was his voice just a bit deeper? Hoarser? "You should be fine now."

"Thank you." It took all her will to force the words out of her mouth.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yes."

He leaned closer. "Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?"

Oh yes, there was she thought. Ice felt her eyes closing despite herself, felt herself leaning towards him, caught in that heady spell of wanting and yearning. Just one more inch. One inch would be all it would take to send her tumbling against him- she jerked back, her eyes flying open in stunned disbelief. She dragged her wounded hand back into her own lap. "N-no." She said, stumbling over the word in her haste, getting to her feet. "No."

She didn't hear him get up, didn't hear him his slow footsteps as he moved across the floor. But suddenly there he was, his hands gripping her shoulders gently, turning her around. She stiffened as he drew her closer but made no move whatsoever to get away.

"Ice," he whispered. She felt his light touch on the back of her good hand, tried to pull away before the electricity could flow between them. "Why didn't you tell me? And why didn't I suspect given that Frost is your sister?"

"Tell you what?" Her emotions were raw, vulnerable. She tried to keep the emotion from her voice, but she heard it there, resonating from deep inside herself. Fear and grief and anger. "What in hell are you talking about?"

His hand dropped away. Ice sagged against the wall. She tilted her head to look at him, saw the fire of anger had faded from his eyes, replaced by a bigger, deeper fire-one that almost took her breath away.

"That you too are a descendant of the Cryomancers. Like Frost." He said slowly, in a low, deep voice that sent shivers up her spine. "Like Sub-Zero."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: I have made some fixes to this chapter

**Disclaimer**: As I have said before I do not get to own anything in the Mortal Kombat universe, just Ice, who is my own personal little creation heh

* * *

**Chapter 5**_**.**_

The storm was lessening in intensity, the sound of the wind and the snow no longer so constant that Ice had to struggle to not hear it. The tiny, ice particles whistled a little less frequently through the cracks and crevices in the rock wall, didn't blow across the ground like white sand that was quickly melted by the fire. The snow had piled up high enough to cover half the entrance. When she looked outside, all she saw was a wall of white. Just that morning she had taken a bucket and a sharp rock to the snow in an attempt to gather the snow for water, to see just a hint of daylight. But that now seemed so much longer ago than just the mere hours that it had been. She looked over at Kenshi. He was hunched by the fire, feeding it with some of the smaller sticks and twigs that she had been able to find. His dark hair fell over his forehead, his finely shaped lips were pursed in concentration. Snow melted from the shoulders of his black karate gi, sizzled and steamed as it landed upon hot rocks. Once again Ice felt her worries and fears slipping away. How easy it was, being here with him, locked into habits that felt familiar and comfortable even though they had known each other less than four days. She felt as if she was being given something infinitely precious and now should spend her time savoring these moments before they were taken away from her. As long as the storm continued, they were safe. Protected and secure in a world that contained only the two of them. It was a new experience for Ice, being along with a man. She had spent her entire life cloistered inside the walls of her ancestral home, protected from the outside world because of the responsibilities that she had to the Map she was guardian of. It was wonderful to just be a woman for once in her life, to experience the rush of desire that tingled in her belly and snapped along every nerve ending. But the wonder of being faded as she thought about what Kenshi had revealed to her. '_That you too are a descendant of the cryomancers. Like Frost. Like Sub-Zero_.'

She frowned. She formed her tongue around the word, trying it out silently, mouthing it to test how it felt upon her lips. _Cryomancer. Cryomancer. Cryomancer. _She sighed, knowing that she should tell Kenshi that there was much that she did not know about herself. But she said nothing, at least not at that moment. She wanted nothing to spoil these last few days they might have together, wanted no lingering fear and doubt to taint her memory. The reality was just as it had always been for her—she was the guardian of the sacred Map of Elements. Protecting the map always came first. There was no room for questions. There was no room for her to wonder. No room for her to indulge in whim and fantasy. Ice told herself it didn't matter. She had a vow to fulfill. But she was so tired of always being the dependable, honorable one. She didn't want to think or analyze. She wanted to love, even if it meant that she would be hurt in the end. It was better than hating someone all the time. The relief that went through her at her silent admission was astounding; she nearly laughed out loud at the force of it. Kenshi looked up, as if sensing her mood, and his finely shaped lips lifted into a smile. "And what has you so amused?"

His smile sent pinpricks of warmth spinning through her heart; it almost knocked her breath away. For a moment he looked so young, so free of care, of pain. But she knew that freedom was a rare feeling for him, that the cold existence he had lived had left an indelible mark, had shaped him into the hard and oftentimes harsh man that she had seen. "Nothing," she answered. "A funny memory I remembered."

"Tell me."

"I don't really remember it that well." She took a deep breath and turned back to the dark and cold world that was outside the cave. There was nothing but white movement out there, constant and never slowing. "It really is very beautiful here," she said slowly. "Very dangerous and inhospitable at times, I admit, but it's beautiful nonetheless."

"You haven't been to Edenia then." Kenshi's voice was soft in her ear, and Ice started, surprised to suddenly feel his warmth against her side, the unexpected, near intimate touch of his hand resting lightly against her elbow. "The world of Edenia closely resembles what most people think the Garden of Eden would look like. It is a very rich world that even rivals Earthrealm in terms of its lush beauty."

"No, I have never been to Edenia," she admitted, shivering from both his touch and the sensations that it aroused. "Outworld is the only other realm besides this one that I have been too and I didn't much like it there. Merciless would be the best way I can think to describe how that place made me feel."

His hand tightened on her elbow; Kenshi stared at her face. "You did not know that you were descended from the Cryomancers of Outworld, did you? That that was why you could manipulate water into balls of ice."

Ice shook her head and looked up at Kenshi. "There is much I do not know about my heritage. Importantly, being a descendant of these Cryomancers that you speak of." She looked away, took a deep breath. "And I feel as if my heritage has been denied to me because of the personal failures of Frost."

"It is understandable that you would be upset by your family having kept such an important fact from you. And yes, I can see that they may have chosen to keep you in the dark because of how Frost turned out."

She nodded. "I also suspect that my lack of knowledge is going too count against me in my meeting with Sub-Zero. I am ill prepared for anything I could face once I am inside the Lin Kuei temple." She'd been ill prepared for anything she could face once she had left the security of her village.

"It is understandable that you would have second thoughts about your forthcoming meeting with Sub-Zero." That she seemed unaware of having already met Sub-Zero was not something Kenshi focused upon for long. She had been grievously wounded and not completely aware of everything that was going on. And it was likely that Sub-Zero would have been more concerned with returning her to her family than in making introductions. He did wonder though how her family had reacted to his appearance on their doorstep. It was something he planned on asking Sub-Zero.

"I do not have second thoughts about meeting this Sub-Zero so much as I imagine that he will not appreciate having old wounds opened and revisited." Her hair swung over her shoulder, washed down the front of his gi, curtained part of her face. He pushed it away gently, tucked it behind her ear. Felt her shiver. "Frost carved a wound that is still raw and bleeding. For me as much as for Sub-Zero and his Lin Kuei. And I worry that he will take his hurt and anger out on me. Selfish of me," she sighed. "I know. But there is so much that I do not know and which I suspect that only he can tell me."

"I will not lie to you," he said gruffly. "Her betrayal has hardened the portion of Sub-Zero's heart that was once open and willing to trust without question."

"Will he be able to see that I am not Frost, Kenshi?" Ice kept her voice light, though the tension that tugged at her heart was growing tighter and tighter. "Will he believe that I know nothing about his medallion and know not where or when that it came into my possession?" Ice shivered, remembering how her powers had risen to dangerous levels as she held the medallion in her hands.

"You are nothing like Frost, Ice."

He studied her for a moment. He saw her hesitation, had seen vulnerability in those expressive eyes, had heard it in her voice. He'd known, at that last moment, that she was more frightened than she would admit, more concerned than she was willing to let on. He told himself he should be satisfied, that everything was falling neatly into place and that soon his life would return to the quiet solitude that he had enjoyed before she had entered his life. But there was a churning in his gut and a nagging voice in his head, a lingering reminder of what Ice had told him a few nights ago. Much as he wanted to, Kenshi couldn't deny that when she smiled, he felt it clear inside his soul, and when he'd seen that hesitant vulnerability upon her face, it had done something to his heart that he still didn't quite understand. Despite his best efforts, despite everything that had happened in his life, these last few days had brought back dormant emotions. Emotions that he had thought he had buried- squashed as so many opponents that he had faced came rushing back to the forefront. The knowledge made him uncomfortable. He thought he had put all this behind him, thought that his emotions had been buried in the dirt that had been stained with his blood. But then, she had been in his life for the last few days. She had been the only person he had come into contact with since his self-imposed exile. He supposed his emotions were hard to simply put aside. It was natural to enjoy her company. As it was natural to regret when she would be gone.

And now that he had admitted that, he could get on with his plans. Kenshi winced with the brutality of the thought, but it was true and he couldn't deny it. Missing Ice had nothing to do with now. Wanting her physically was to be expected—they were in close proximity and she was a highly desirable female. But he would suppress his carnal desires, keep himself drawn in, and continue to treat her as an ally and nothing more. When she looked at him with vulnerability in her eyes, he had to be sure it didn't bring up feelings and thoughts that he had no room or right to think or feel. When she smiled at him, it would be best to forget how beautiful that smile was. He was taking her to Sub-Zero, and he couldn't forget that. Not even for a moment. He could not love her. He didn't want to. And so he wouldn't. It was that easy.

_That easy._

He ignored the empty chill the words cast around his heart and smiled at her, a soft, almost longing smile, and the expression sank into her stomach. "You are absolutely nothing like Frost. Even Sub-Zero will see that. And if he doesn't, I will be there to ensure that nothing bad happens to you."

Her cold fingers touched his, and the shock of her skin on his surprised him with its intensity. She seemed not to notice though. Instead she went to the far side of the room and added water to the pot that was hanging over the fire. Unconsciously she rubbed the bandage covering her hand.

"How's your hand?"

"It still hurts but it is better." She shrugged. "It should be fully healed in a few days."

"Better? Who gathered snow and melted it into water this morning? Dug in the hard ground for what roots and plants might have survived the blizzard? Gathered what firewood they could find to keep the fire going?"

A strange expression lit her eyes. "I did of course."

"You shouldn't have," he scolded, startled at how the thought of her struggling with her injured hand bothered him. "You should have asked me to do it."

Her eyes lit with amusement- or was it pleasure? "Is it not my duty to take care of the work that is commonly set aside for women to do? To ensure that a warrior's home is clean and that he is taken care of?"

It was discomforting how much the thought of her being his woman made him feel. "You are not my woman," he said curtly. "And it is not your duty to take care of either me or my home."

"Have you ever thought about settling down? Having a family?"

She caught a glimpse of surprise, of sudden vulnerability, but then the shutters were back up. He was wondering what to tell her, she realized, and the knowledge sent a shaft of pain through her.

"I've never known anything but the world of fighting, Ice. And being a participant in the Mortal Kombat tournaments leaves no room for a family, should I even have wanted one."

"But you've thought about it."

He shrugged. "Once or twice."

"When you were young and idealistic, I would imagine." Her smile was strained but still teasing. "How different a man you must have been then, before you became the hardened and prideful warrior that you are now."

"Ice, I was born a fighter and have spent my whole life fighting. I know no other life, I desire no other life."

Ice shook her head. She added tea leaves to the pot and ladled in some hot water. "I think that you are using that as a way to make sure that no woman will try and get close to you."

He was quiet for a moment, and she wondered what was going through his mind. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something-anything. Instead he caressed her jaw with a finger. Felt the snap of electricity that sprang to life between them. Was almost soothed by it.

"What happens if I met a band of Tarkatans and was killed by them, Ice?" He asked quietly. "What happens then? Do you return to your village or this cave, live with your memories, alone, for the rest of your life? Or would you go on with your life, remarry, have a family, be happy?"

"Frost's father was murdered by a band of renegades when she was five, Kenshi." Her throat tightened around the words. He was asking the questions that needed to be asked, but not because the answers had any bearing upon the decision that he had already made. There was only mild curiosity in his voice-no strained emotion, no hopeful edge. She told herself it didn't matter. She had known from the beginning that he would return to his solitude once he had taken her to Sub-Zero. "And my mother met and married my father. So yes, it is possible that should something happen to you that I could go on with my life, remarry and have a family. That I could be happy in fact." Again she told herself that there was no future for them, that she had to grab today and make it as precious as she could. She had decided to care for him, to trust him, and she would do it and hope that one day he might decide to love her back. Even just a little bit. She opened her mouth to continue, to make some light, teasing comment that didn't show how much a life without him would hurt. But the cave was suddenly, eerily quiet. The cold silence rang in her ears, loudly and painfully. Kenshi looked toward the front of the cave.

"What is that sound?"

"There is no sound," she said softly. "That is what you are hearing. Silence. The blizzard has stopped."

His eyes met hers, and Ice saw the anguish, the profound regret. She knew those same expressions were mirrored upon her own face.

The world was back.

"Ice…" Kenshi frowned and turned back to the front of the cave. "I have…" He stiffened. "There is something out there. Get-"

Rock began to pelt the mound of snow that blocked the entrance. Kenshi rocked to his feet, crept quietly across the floor, his hand already reaching back for his sword.

"Kenshi, what…?" Ice made to follow after him but Keshi shook his head and motioned for her to stay where she was.

"Douse the fire."

Ice kicked dirt upon the flames, smothering them. She turned back to Kenshi, struggling to see through the darkness. But there was nothing. Only the pounding of rocks. Ice crouched and inched across the ground until she was next to Kenshi.

"Shadow Stalkers," he whispered harshly. "Mysterious warriors from the Netherrealm."

"It could be anyone really. How do you know that they are Shadow Stalkers?"

"I feel Noob-Saibot's hand in this," Kenshi said. "And sense that he is again going to try and kill Sub-Zero." _His own brother_. He thought viciously.

"But how can you know that that is his purpose?" Ice asked, but almost in answer she heard murmured voices outside, whispering Sub-Zero's name, planning the best way to bring about the Grand Masters death. Kenshi was right. This was nefarious. A surprise attack, the cover of night. But they couldn't hope to succeed. Surely Sub-Zero would be well used to these kinds of attacks. He would be prepared, his warriors prepared. Kenshi motioned towards the back of the cave, his hand a shadow in the darkness.

"No," she whispered, misunderstanding him. "I won't leave you."

"There is a small opening at the back of the cave," he explained, gripping her chin gently with his fingertips. "Use it. Follow the path and you will end up on the eastern side of the Lin Kuei temple. It is not as well guarded there so you should have no problem getting inside. Find Sub-Zero and warn him of this plot."

"I won't leave you-"

"Go!"

Ice recoiled, the cold and angry tone in his voice so familiar and frightening. He was right, she knew it, and yet she couldn't move from that spot, couldn't just leave him to fight whatever was approaching outside. There were footsteps now, and she felt Kenshi's calm, the shift from simple man into well-trained warrior. She felt his fingers brush her cold cheek as she lurched upright, her feet and body numb as she stumbled towards the back of the cave. She pulled herself through the small opening without conscious will, strained to see some movement in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**: I want to deeply, profusely and humbly apologize for the delay in updates. I had a real busy couple of months with school and life and just didn't like the original chapter that I had started writing. Hopefully things will get back to some type of normalcy and updates will come at a rate of every week to every two weeks at the latest. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**:And again, I don't own anything in the MK universe… much as I might like to. And reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Ice was halfway through the small opening at the back of the cave when her cloak snagged on a sharp rock. It was the work of a few minutes to get the material to come free, working as she was in such a tiny hole. But then she was outside. Pausing on a stone ledge, she breathed deep of the crisp, chilly air and felt the cold reach her head. Invigorated, she pulled her cloak close and dropped to the ground, watching all around her, careful to keep within the shadow of the mountain. Ice slipped silently down the path, careful not to slip on the icing snow. In the lee of a protruding wall of rock and ice, Ice paused. Hastily she looked around, but saw nothing but darkness. Desperately she willed Kenshi to feel her anxiety, to come to her. She concentrated so intently, she half expected him to appear in front of her. But there was nothing. Nothing but the sound of the wind picking up speed over the ground. Nothing but the feeling that something ominous was approaching. With a sigh, she shifted and, after one last, long look over her shoulder, walked down the path. The cold blew against her, molding her cloak to her legs, whipping tendrils of her hair against her face. Her first sight of the Lin Kuei Palace colored Ice's vision of the Grand Master and his clan. Clinging to the wind-whipped side of a mountain, the structure seemed to be hewn from the rock behind it and wreathed in ice, totally uninviting. The prevailing impression of hard and cold was emphasized by the lack of any vegetation that might have otherwise softened the severe lines. Ice could detect no sign of warmth or life, no light burning in defiance of the night, no guards wandering the battlements to ensure that all was well. Windows were narrow and few, presumably from necessity.

She eased open the heavy door, surprised despite herself to find that it was not latched. She stopped just inside, her hand still upon the handle. For a moment all she saw was the sheer splendor that surrounded her, the magnificence of the architecture. Ice had never before felt so much like an unwanted visitor unexpectedly welcomed into such opulent surroundings. She traveled down an uncarpeted stone corridor, through stone archways flanked by columns of dark, dark wood. The chill was pervasive; Ice could see her breath steam before her face. Her impression of this being a cold and hard place intensified. She pulled her cloak tighter around her, pausing to peer into the darkened corridor to her left, listening to the sounds of battle that she knew instinctively was happening in the courtyard below. _Too late_. Ice swallowed. A slow, uneasy dread filled her. She was too late. Something inside her told her, though she tried to deny it, that there was nothing that she could have done to have prevented any of these people from dying. It was like evil to take out it's fanaticism to the most violent of ends. She wished that she didn't know that she could go on pretending there was a future free of such violence. But now she understood why Kenshi had sent her to find Sub-Zero, the reason that he had had for it.

Pondering her state- the uneasiness, the sense of being off-center that had gripped her ever since she had stepped foot in this icy world- Ice trailed through the corridors, through the front hall, and climbed the stairs to the gallery and crossed it to the chamber that was at the end of the hall. She reached for the door latch and slowly stepped into the room- vaguely aware that there were spikes hanging from the ceiling, razor sharp and dripping with what she suspected was fresh blood. The sight and scent weighed heavily on her heart, making breathing difficult. Dragging in some air, she crossed the floor- and wished that she hadn't. For one long instant the room spun, then settled slowly. Forcing herself to breathe evenly, to concentrate on that, she waited, absolutely still, for the nausea to pass. She had thought herself prepared for what she might find, but this was more than even she had been able to prepare for. When the room had steadied and the hot flush died away, she slowly, carefully resumed crossing the floor- and heard low, raspy breathing. Pausing, she searched the shadows and saw…

…a man lying in the doorway that led from this chamber to the next, a glittering blade of solid ice discarded at his left side. With a pained cry, Ice dropped to her knees next to him, felt the cold that penetrated her pants, the stickiness of the blood that coated the floor. The room spun again- but this time there was no nausea to accompany it, only a heightened sensitivity and powerful awareness of her abilities and of the man lying near death. About them, shouts and exclamations rang; steel clang as sword met sword. Frantically searching for a pulse at his throat, Ice barely heard the commotion that was going on around her. "He's still alive." A panic like nothing she had ever known before had locked a vise about her lungs. Dragging in what air she could, she leaned back on the balls of her feet and surveyed his face, what little she could see of it through the blood and the bruises. A spasm twisted his features; she sensed him gathering his strength, but he remained unconscious.

Only the slow beat of his heart beneath her palm stopped Ice from howling her fear aloud. His life hung by a thread- a steadily fraying one. Only the fact that she was there, that she was well versed in the art of healing, would save him. The fate of the Lin Kuei's Grand Master rest squarely on her shoulders. And it was a heavy burden indeed to bear. Dragging in a breath, she wrapped her arms about herself and prayed, and pleaded, and waited- for the answers that she hoped would come. And tried not to think about the other crises looming- the ones to be faced when he regained consciousness, or even before. The thought that Sub-Zero could believe that she was responsible for his injury, that she had attacked him with such deadly intent, worried her beyond description, but she couldn't imagine how he could not believe that his attack had not been caused by her own hands. But… dragging in a huge breath, she pressed her lips tight; shoved her cloak out of the way, and pulled a dagger from the sheath upon her wrist. She was not going to let her worry over his reaction get her down. She was not going to waste her time, diffuse her energies, in feeling worry and fear, nor in wringing her hands or indulging in tears.

He couldn't afford it- he might die if she wasn't at her best. At her strongest.

He might die anyway.

Thrusting that thought aside, she reiterated to herself her decision on how best to handle this man's mental status. Once he regained consciousness, she would simply force him to listen to her, to what she had to say. And she would keep talking until she had straightened out whatever assumptions that he might have formed. If was, of course, nonsensical for him to imagine that she had been the one who had stabbed him- no one, not even members of his own clan, would be able to support that theory. His skin had a gray cast to it, and from the look of his shirt he'd lost a lot of blood. Hot water would be needed to cleanse the wound, and then she could assess the damage. She worried though that moving him would cause him to lose more blood and that he could take fever. A chill at this point would be the death of him. The moans of the fallen grew louder, interspersed with mumbled words, and as the sounds echoed in the darkness, Ice realized that her decision had just been made. She returned to Sub-Zero's side and ripped the front of his suit open, binding strips of cloth torn from her cloak tightly around his chest to stanch the flow of blood. Quickly discarding the remnants of the ragged cloak, she got to her feet and struggled beneath his height and weight to pull him to his. But he wouldn't budge. In frustration, Ice slammed her fist against the wall.

"Little warrior," A shadow passing through the doorway behind her ended Ice's attempts. She glanced up but the smoky, cybernetic silhouette proved as unidentifiable as the inhuman and robotic tone. "Noble as your intentions are- you are clearly unable to bear the weight of the Grand Master on your own."

"Who are you?" From the corner of her eye, Ice saw him studying her face; then he looked considerately at the man lying on the ground. When he made a move towards him, Ice slipped her other dagger from its sheath. From the way that he froze, he was as familiar with that sound as his own voice. She held the dagger calmly in her right hand, the other held by her left thigh.

"I am Smoke." He sketched her a bow. Straightening, he trapped her gaze. "And I am entirely at your service, sister of Frost."

Her eyes snapped. "I am Ice," she angled her head, a quiet warning. "Not Frost." Slowly, stealthily, she shifted her body, firmly placing herself between the Grand Master and this cyborg. As an added precaution, she placed the toe of her boot on the handle of the kori blade that was to the right of her. Triumph streaked through Smoke; he mentally crowed. He had warned Sub-Zero that he could end up regretting his rash and hastily made decision; she was everything that Frost was not, instinctively shrewd, ebulliently loyal_._ Staving off the overwhelming satisfaction, he teased her, careful not to anger her. He wasn't fool enough to think that she wouldn't use those glittering blades if he gave her sufficient cause too. "Tell me Ice, why do you protect the _sifu _that your sister betrayed?" He paused, then added: "Penance for the crimes that she committed against him? Or perhaps you seek a way to get into the Grand Master's good graces and accomplish what Frost could not?" Even in the weak light, he saw her glare, saw the sparks that flared in her eyes. This was no simple country peasant; no naïve maiden-her five words, her attitude, all reeked of authority. And she was young; younger even than Frost had been when Sub-Zero had taken her as his _xué shēng. _She would be the much needed balm for the wound that Frost had left in Sub-Zero's soul. '_If Sub-Zero allows her to be,' _he amended silently.

"What crimes that Frost committed against this man are her own to answer for." Ice retorted, not lowering the dagger in her right hand so much as an inch. "I, unlike my sister, am bound by my oath as a warrior to protect those who cannot defend themselves. And," she said, lifting the dagger that was in her left. "You are a potential threat. In fact," she said in a dark, brooding tone. "It well could have been you who attacked the Grand Master, who led the attack upon this Temple. Which means that I then become obligated by honor to avenge all those who were harmed this night."

Smoke was silent. She was, without a shadow of doubt, more than willing to carry out her vow. The stiffness of her stance, the frown that was slowly forming in her eyes and the sheer challenge of her determination reminded him more and more of Sub-Zero. Smoke inwardly sighed and leaned against the doorframe more heavily. Finally he said, "I warned Sub-Zero that he could come to regret holding the crimes of Frost against you. Indeed, I told him that you could well prove to be the one who would eradicate the black cloud that Frost left hanging over this Temple as well as its people." He spoke low, his metallic voice almost smug. "And little warrior," he paused, silently considered her. "It pleases me immensely to see that you are going to more than live up to _my _expectations of you."

Ice had never in her adult life had anyone extend such high praise to her; that was clearly written in the astonished, slightly confused expression that infused her blue eyes. She relaxed her grip on her daggers and turned to look down at Sub-Zero. "Ice, we don't have much time." Ice had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't understood what Smoke had said.

"Ice!"

Smoke said her name so firmly that Ice turned sharply. "What is it?"

"Quickly. We must go."

It was an order given by a man who was used to being obeyed when danger threatened. Ice helped him haul Sub-Zero to his feet, but Sub-Zero was still too incapable to support his own weight; while they could hold him upright, they couldn't make him walk. When Ice tried to slide under Sub-Zero's other arm and help, Smoke pulled a lock of her hair. "No!" He frowned at her. "I will carry him."

There was enough implacability in his voice to make her heave an exasperated sigh and turn to pick up the kori blade.

"Do you hear them?" Smoke said after he had hoisted his friend over his shoulder.

"Hear what?"

"Shadow warriors."

Ice's stomach tightened. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the distinct scrunch of boots on stone. Anxiously she looked over at Smoke.

"What do we do?" Her voice sounded shaky and breathless to her own ears.

"Sub-Zero's private chamber is on the top floor," he said calmly. "There is no place safer in the Lin Kuei Palace at this point."

"I will follow you then."

Smoke nodded and turned away. No one was about as they moved down the long hallway and headed up the first flight of stairs. The battle would work to their advantage if he could get Ice and Sub-Zero inside the chamber without being seen. Sub-Zero still did not stir, and Smoke feared the worst. When they reached the third level, Ice went ahead of him and opened the door at the end of the hall. Smoke squared his shoulders and followed Ice into the chamber. Ice was already pulling blankets and pillows off the bed and laying them on the floor to form a makeshift bed.

"Put him here. I will get some clean cloths and water."

Smoke complied, and together they looked down at the wounded man. Smoke heard Ice's sharp intake of breath at the fresh blood that had seeped through the crude bandages she had used. He put his hands upon her shoulders and turned her towards the fireplace. "We will not know just how badly he is wounded until we can clean him up. At least he is still breathing."

Ice nodded and knelt in front of the stone fireplace. She added logs to the glowing embers and waited until the fire ignited. Smoke returned his attention to the man on the floor at his feet. The first step would be to remove his bloody outfit. By the time Ice returned with warm water and cloths, Smoke had Sub-Zero undressed and covered with a soft blanket. Looking up at her, he noticed she was silent and pale but not shaky. Good. Sub-Zero was going to need her help the next few days. After the blood was cleaned away, his wounds were easy to see. Two punctures, each a quarter of an inch deep and twice as wide marred the right and left side of Sub-Zero's chest. There was an ugly bruise marring his left side, and an ugly swelling rose from the center of the purple discoloration. Ice probed gingerly along his ribs. "He has at least four broken ribs," she said, turning to look in Smoke's eyes. "And at least three others that I think are cracked."

Smoke swore, long and foul. "What can I do?"

Ice didn't answer, instead staring at Sub-Zero's face intently. She stirred finally and began to use warm water to remove the fresh blood that had leaked from the wounds. "I need the box of medicines that are in my pack." She reached out to tentatively touch Sub-Zero's face before looking over at Smoke, her gaze worried. "He is not out of danger and tonight will not even be the worst of his trials. The only thing that will keep him from crossing permanently over into the grey nothingness, is for me to lead him back. And for me to do that," she said, turning to look back at the unconscious man. "I am going to need Master Kenshi."

Sub-Zero shifted, muttering something unintelligible, but did not awaken. Looking at his friend and then at Ice, Smoke knew that he would do anything; even confront the blind swordsman known as Kenshi, to ensure his friend would recover from his wounds. "Where is Kenshi?"

Ice set her cool hand against Sub-Zero's cheek and took a deep breath. She couldn't overlook the possibility that Kenshi was not going to appreciate her sending someone to his private dominion without his permission. Quelling her concerns, Ice resumed her ministrations and considered everything that she needed- draconis sanguis, cinnamomi, and san qi. She had no choice but to tell Smoke where Kenshi was and accept whatever repercussions might come of it later. "There is a door at the East side of the Temple." She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Go through that door and follow the path. You will come to a jagged mountain peak that has many openings carved into the ice and stone. One of the openings goes back very deep. Inside that cave you will find Master Kenshi."

Smoke nodded and got to his feet. Ice followed him to the door and slipped the small bag that contained the dragon medallion into his left hand. "Give this to Kenshi." She whispered, her face racked with emotion. "He will know then that I am in need of him and come."

Smoke looked at the bag in his hand and then at Ice. The torment on her face made him realize that this bag contained an item of great importance. Setting it into an empty pouch on his belt, he reached up to cover Ice's hand with one of his. "I will give this to the swordsman and bring him to you as quickly as I am able. I promise you this Ice."

Ice lowered her eyes, and nodded. "Thank you."

"Sub-Zero is my friend," Smoke said, passing through the doorway into the hall. "I will do everything that I am able to ensure his recovery."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Inspiration rocks, nuff said hehe

**Secondary note**: I have made changes to this chapter that should reflect events as they are occurring in the later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own anything in the MK universe… much as I might like to. And reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

Dragging in a breath, Ice wrapped her arms about herself, and continued her slow pace beside the bed. Before the fire would be warmer, but she didn't dare move even a few inches away. She had to be close, to do whatever she could, and quickly. The worst had not come yet, but it would soon, too soon. Outside the wind howled and slapped against the windows; she fought not to do the same. She'd done all that she could thus far. All through the day and night she had bathed his body with water that she had infused with chamomile, jasmine, passion flowers and mint. She painstakingly had coaxed liquids into him- oolong tea, jasmine green, orange pekoe, white tea flavored with cinnamon- all standard remedies that had been taught to her. She had made poultices heavy with oatmeal, burdock, crab apple, comfrey elm and flax seed, in order to fight any potential infection. Her efforts had been enough to hold him to life thus far, but this was only the beginning of his long battle. Grimacing, Ice swung about and marched around the bed, for a change of scenery. Of perspective. Thoughts whirled around and around as she paced up and down. And got nowhere. She couldn't, in fact, concentrate on anything, too overwhelmed by the far more scarifying prospect that was raised if Sub-Zero did not awaken from his sleep.

Sighing, she halted and knelt to reach a hand to Sub-Zero's wrist. His pulse was still steady, if far too weak. Once again, she mentally reviewed her treatment, searching for any options that she had not yet tried, any herbs that she had not yet used. But she'd done all that she could- without having the power of a God, she could not heal him any better or any faster. She knew, of course, _who _had attacked him, but she was sure that the culprit was no longer in the Palace, nor in the mountain region that surrounded the Temple. There were only two people in this world that had daggers like the ones used to stab Sub-Zero- one being herself- the other being Frost. The fact that Frost hadn't waited to ensure that Sub-Zero had died from his wounds suggested that she had been confident that he would. Quelling a shudder, Ice resumed her pacing by the bed, where she would always be, every moment, until he awakened. Until she knew he was safe. She had to be there to anchor him to this world if need be, if his connection with reality grew too weak. She'd never done such a thing before, but she knew about the gray region. The region in which life ceased to have meaning, the threshold between the real world and that other. She'd stood on that threshold once before, on the night when her grandmother had died. Her grandmother had come to her in her sleep- from the dream world to the other world was no great leap of faith. Having died in the arms of the man that she had loved deeply, her grandmother had had no real cause to linger in this world- she had held back only long enough to tell her goodbye and to bid her too not be sad.

So she knew the way to that region, knew that it was cold, swirling with gray mist, treacherous in that it had no actuality in which human senses could cling. Any who stepped over into that region had to rely on their other senses, and their link to any other in that void would only hold true if there was a strong connection between two souls- like a mother and child, or a man and woman bound by love. If a connection wasn't there for her to hold too, then trying to reach Sub-Zero and hold him to life, she could risk losing herself as well. She didn't care- if he died, life wouldn't be worth living anyway. Frost would have succeeded in murdering yet another individual. The thought was meant to stiffen her spine, to fire her determination. She would not-could not- lose him. Or herself. She had faith enough for all of them- faith in Sub-Zero's need for her, faith in her abilities as a healer, and faith that Kenshi would pull her back if she needed to be. Near dawn the following morning, Sub-Zero began to mumble and thrash about. Ice hurried to his side, placing her hand on his forehead and finding it hot to the touch.

"Fever?" Kenshi asked quietly at her side.

She nodded. "I'll get some cool water." She hurried to the kitchen below and returned with a bucket of freshly melted snow. As she climbed the stairs, Ice heard Sub-Zero's voice.

"You will answer for your crimes against the Lin Kuei!"

The rest of his words dissolved into a mumble.

"Is he awake?" she asked. Kenshi turned and crossed the room to take the bucket from her.

"No, he is delirious." Kenshi paused, his brow furrowed in thought. "But, if I am not mistaken, his incoherent chatter may have just given us an idea as to who it was that attacked him."

Ice knelt and bathed Sub-Zero's body. The cool water helped to quiet the injured man. "I already know who attacked him." She paused and looked up at Kenshi, her eyes boiling black with fury. "I knew once I saw the puncture wounds in his chest."

Kenshi looked at her curiously. "Who?" He asked.

"Frost," she said in disgust. "It was Frost that attacked Sub-Zero."

Kenshi frowned. "How do you know that it was Frost?"

Ice didn't answer at first, just continued in her attempt to cool Sub-Zero's overheated body. "Only two people are able to use the type of dagger that caused Sub-Zero's wounds." She dropped the cloth she was using into the bucket and turned towards Kenshi. "And I'm one of them."

"Which would make Frost the other." Kenshi said, his mouth thinning into a hard, cold line. Ice nodded her head once and then returned to her ministrations.

"Yes."

The first trial came in the early watches of the morning, when Sub-Zero's breathing slowed and the fever raged out of control. On her knees beside the bed, Ice drew in a deep breath and resolutely closed her eyes. With one hand clenched about Kenshi's, with the other she held Sub-Zero's and followed him, into the void that was beyond reality. He was there, but blind and weak, helpless as a newborn baby; gently she turned him around and led him back. Over the next few days, and the next few nights, she fought by his side, time and time again stepping into that gray nothingness to bring him back, to lend him her strength, her life, so that he could continue to live. The effort drained her. She would never have been able to accomplish this feat without Kenshi beside her, holding her hand, grounding her within this reality. About them, the temple lay quiet, still, yet she was conscious of a soothing, steady stream of support from the Lin Kuei, of prayers and wishes for their Grand Master's health. Even without him, life still went on, warriors continued to train in the courtyards while servants cleaned up the mess left behind by the shadow warriors. Yet, it was as if, with his retreat from their world, that the sense of life and purpose that he'd given them had sunk into hibernation. It played upon her confidence, and dampened what hope remained, for which Kenshi grew increasingly more and more concerned over.

With a sickening jolt, Ice awoke on the sixth morning after their ordeal had begun. She'd fallen asleep on the floor by the side of the bed, her arm loosely resting across Sub-Zero. With a start, she jerked upright. Her heart in her mouth, she stared at his face. His color was that of one alive, pale, but still with this reality; she only breathed again when she saw his chest rise shallowly, then fall. With an immune sense of relief, Ice eased back on her knees. He hadn't slipped away from her while she slept. Thanking the elder gods, she got to her feet, wincing as stiff muscles protested. Shaking her head resignedly, Ice filled a pot with fresh water, added some tea leaves and set the pot near the fire to steep. She turned and looked at Sub-Zero, ensuring herself once again that he was still held to this plain of existence. A beard had grown, concealing the gauntness of his cheeks; he looked more than faintly disreputable and quite unlike the regal figure that she had imagined him to be. She smiled and sunk to the floor next to his bed, pulling a basket of mending to her side. Looking at him one more time, she listened to his breathing, steady and even, as familiar as her own. Reassured, she picked up the needle and settled down to sew.

Head bent, Ice was plying her needle to the blue material across her lap when Sub-Zero managed to finally lever open his eyelids. Quite why they'd been so unconsciously heavy slowly started to come back to him, but, at long last, they'd done what he wanted of them and opened. The sight of the lovely woman settled on the floor next to him was an undeniably pleasant sight to awaken too; he drank it in, let it soothe away the lingering pain and lethargy that had gripped him while he'd drifted in the grey cold and wondered if he was going to die. He hadn't wanted to die, but he'd been so cold, so tired, that he hadn't been able to cling to life. But then this angel had come, slipping her warm hand in his and leading him back, out of the gray cold and into the warmth of reality. _She_ hadn't wanted him to die- she hadn't let him go, she had helped him to cling, to stay. She had helped him to live. He looked further, confirmed that he was in his chambers, that early morning light was just beginning to seep through the windowpane.

Something about her was familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out what that something was. She wasn't beautiful, not in the classic sense; but what she was, was a vision. Her hair was a long, dark rope that fell below her waist. Her face was fox-sharp- the narrow, somewhat aristocratic nose, high, sculpted cheeks, tapered chin. Her eyes were a deep, dark shade of blue, her full, wide mouth, a pale shade of pink. It shouldn't be familiar, he thought, frowning slightly. The elements of her face shouldn't trigger any type of feeling or memory whatsoever. He drew in a deep breath, and brought his gaze back to her face- and noticed the black smudges beneath her eyes. In that instant, she yawned, lifted a hand to smother it, then she blinked her eyes wide and refocused on her sewing. Sub-Zero frowned; his angel was undeniably pale, undeniably drawn.

His frown deepened. Ice felt his frown and looked up; startled, the first thing she noticed was the white of his eyes. Her heart soared, only to plummet a second later. He was frowning darkly. At her. He moved his mouth- she stayed him with a raised hand.

"No! Let me speak first. No matter what you might think, I did _not _attack you nor did I initiate nor help plan this attack upon your temple!"

He blinked, but his frown returned immediately. Darker this time. He opened his mouth again-

"I realize that you have absolutely no reason to believe me, to trust me even, and I can see why you would not, considering who I am related to and everything that I am sure _she _has done. But you're wrong. And it's absolutely ridiculous to imagine that someone like myself is even capable of felling a warrior such as yourself much less lead an attack against a temple of warriors as skilled as your Lin Kuei are. And if you really think that-"

"I _don't_!"

Ice blinked and discovered Sub-Zero was no longer just frowning at her- he was glowering at her.

"I do not think that you led the attack upon either myself nor my Lin Kuei warriors!" His gaze raked her, almost derisively, then returned to her face; his glower, if it was even possible, turned even blacker. "What exactly led you to believe that I would hold you responsible?" He waited, not patiently, but with steely determination, until she answered. When she didn't, he swore. Louder and even more splendidly.

"What a stupid, foolish-"

"How was I to know that you wouldn't hold me responsible?" Her voice was deeper, just a few degrees deeper than the one he remembered. Sultrier, smokier, silkier. It wound its way into his belly even as he recognized the same echoes of authority, undertones of the same compulsion. The details of her, down to the gold bracelets on her wrists, the subtle scent that surrounded her, etched themselves into his mind. For an instant, he tried to read hers but found the language both foreign and frustrating. "You have every reason to hate me. To hold me," her voice was bitter with pain. "As her only living relative, responsible for her actions."

Sub-Zero stared at her, then his gaze softened. "A few days ago," he said candidly. "I would have. But not now." The cast of his harsh features, until then severe, eased. "Not after learning that you are the angel who kept me anchored in the here and now." As he smiled, Ice saw a familiar likeness rise- in the set of his lips, the stubborn set of his jaw, the sharp glint in his eyes- and understood why it was that he and Kenshi were such good friends. Sub-Zero reached out and took her hand in his. Ice stilled. Unable to think, all she could do was feel- sense- the power that emanated from him. And her. He had no wish to break it- to reject it- to fight against the bonds; instead, he welcomed it with all his heart. He drew in a slow breath and realized that Smoke was never going to let him forget that he had been right.

"Did you never wonder about this?" Slowly, deliberately, he traced the back of her hand with his thumb- and felt the tremor the coursed through her petite frame- the shiver she could not hide. "About why you could form water into ice?" The look that she sent him should have frozen him solid; Sub-Zero merely lifted a brow, deliberately provoking her, deliberately pushing at her. And held onto her hand, and her gaze. "Did you never think to ask about your heritage?"

"_No_." There was, to his surprise, a hint of scorn in her voice. But she didn't try to yank her hand away, as he had expected; her slender fingers now lay quiescent in his grasp. Her eyes searched his, and then she lowered her gaze, openly wary, the action clearly signifying how disturbed she was by this topic. There was no suggestion in any element of her bearing that said she had any desire in learning about her heritage or her abilities. In all his years, Sub-Zero had never met with such cool disdain.

"You do not desire absolute power?"

Ice humphed. "Power corrupts," she said. "While power absolute corrupts absolutely. Power in the wrong hands, is a disastrous tool that has led to the destruction of millions of civilizations. And it is my sister's desire for power absolute that almost ended your life."

"I think that you will find that Ice is as different from Frost as night is from day."

Sub-Zero glanced at the doorway, and, to his surprise saw the shadowy shape of Kenshi darkening the door. "I believe that you are right."

Brows rising, Kenshi strolled into the room. "It's about time that you came around. I was beginning to think that everything Ice did was going to turn out to be in vain." He chuckled. "You need a shave by the way. The rogue look doesn't suit the Grand Master of the infamous Lin Kuei."

Sub-Zero frowned, then, he looked into Ice's eyes. "How long have I been comatose?"

"_Six days_," she informed him. She laid her palm against his cheek. He was cool. The fever was gone. She sighed with relief and contentment.

"Six," Kenshi added, settling next to Ice on the floor. "Very _long, _days I would like to add."

"Six _days_?" Sub-Zero stared at them both incredulously- as if what they'd just said was inconceivable— then he hesitated, considered, then groaned, grimaced and closed his eyes. "It is little wonder then that I feel so weak."

Kenshi chuckled softly. "You should. You only have four broken ribs, and at least three others that were cracked. Not to mention the stab wounds in your chest and the fever."

Sub-Zero looked Kenshi in the eye and nodded a silent thank you, which Kenshi acknowledged with a shrug. They had saved each other's lives enough times in the past that gratitude was understood and easily accepted. Ice stifled another yawn behind her hand.

"I don't think that I am the only one who needs to be taking care of themselves here," Sub-Zero said, his brows rising exaggeratedly. Ice felt her cheeks burn and turned her head to hide her mortification. Sub-Zero pushed his covers back, made to sit up.

"I'm not-" she said, turning back to look at him. _Glared_ at him was more like it. Kenshi smothered a laugh and set to wiping his katana with a rag. Sub-Zero was, he decided, on his own. "Just where exactly do you think that you are going?"

"There are things that require my attention," he bit back a groan. "And lying in bed will accomplish none of those things."

She humphed. "You are simply not strong enough to worry about the things requiring your attention."

He raised his head and looked at her—as if what she'd said was completely impossible—but then he hesitated, considered, then groaned, grimaced, closed his eyes and lay back down. "Unfortunately, as much as it pains me to admit it, I think that you might be right."

"Of course, I'm right!" Shaking her head, Ice tugged the covers back over him. "You've been at deaths door-literally!-for six days. You cannot simply open your eyes and-" she gestured wildly with her hands. "Just return to your normal duties. It is simply not doable." She went to get to her feet, to go and retrieve the tea pot from the fire, but Sub-Zero's arm, around her waist, did not give. She looked at his face.

"I'll stay here," he said softly, reasonably. "Provided that you stay and rest as well."

"I need to stay awake in case your fever returns…"

"I'll stay here," Kenshi said gently, understanding her concerns and seeking to reassure her. "And keep watch over Sub-Zero. And should his fever return, I will wake you- I promise."

Ice frowned; inexorably, Sub-Zero drew her closer. The heat from his body seemed to melt through her clothing, and Ice's body tingled wherever it touched his. "You need to rest, little one." Drawing her down, wrapping her in his arms, he settled her head on his shoulder. "Let me hold you while you sleep."

He did. Swamped by relief so deep that it shook her, confused by the emotions that were swirling around inside of her, wrapped tight in his arms, with him safe beside her and seemingly on the road to recovery, Ice slept.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: Seems I'm forever apologizing for the lack of constant updates. In my own defense though, I had a virus eat the files that I had saved and were working on and like an idiot, didn't back them up prior to losing them. Hopefully though things will settle down and I can manage to either finish this story by Christmas or move it into the direction that I had intended. Enjoy!

**Secondary note**: I have made changes to this chapter, most specifically in the end where I butted together the main theme to the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in the MK universe… much as I might like to. And reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

**Chapter 8**_**.**_

"I am not an invalid!" Sub-Zero eyed the mushy food on the tray balanced across his lap with revulsion. "I am the Grand Master of the Lin Kuei! A powerful warrior of Earthrealm!"

"Yes, you are," Ice declared. "And your master Chef made this especially for you- to help build your strength up."

"I do not need building up." His expression mutinous, Sub-Zero poked at the grayish mass with his fork. "I need letting up. To build my strength up through physical training." After a seconds debate, he set aside the fork and glowered at her. "And to feed my body as well as my mind with something that appears to be actual food."

"I think not." Steadily, Ice held Sub-Zero gaze. And folded her arms across her chest. "You are nowhere near being well enough to get out of that bed."

"I will be well by tomorrow." His face was a mask of hard angles and planes-determination incarnate.

Ice stifled a curse. "You lost a lot of blood," she stated, "and have broken bones that are still mending." And then glared at him. "You also had a fever attack your body and weaken it considerably. And for how high that fever was, it would generally take a normal person weeks to fully recuperate."

"Weeks?" Horrified, Sub-Zero could only stare at her. Then said, in a strong, clear voice. "I am _not _going to remain confined to my bed for weeks!"

Ice smiled reassuringly but was no less adamant. "In your case, you have a very robust and… er, unnatural dynamism that will speed up your recovery. If you stay in bed and eat everything that Master Roschi sends you until you can stand and walk on your own, you may be well enough to leave your bed by the end of the week."

Sub-Zero frowned at her, but sighed when he saw the militant light in her eyes. "You," he said, a ghost of a smile hovering about his lips. "are even more unlike Frost than I originally believed. She would not have cared if I was well enough to get out of this bed. Nor would she have fought so hard to ensure that I remain there."

"I think that you will find that Ice is less like Frost a little more every day. Which I am sure that the visitor I have brought with me shall remind you of quite often."

Sub-Zero looked up. "What visitor?" Kenshi walked into the room, his dark hair speckled with snow, bits of which still clung to his boots and pants and the ghost of a smile hovering on his lips; Sub-Zero glanced back at the doorway, and saw the misty shape darkening the doorway. "Thank the Elder Gods- come in commonsense."

Chuckling slightly, Smoke strolled into the room. "I do not recall ever being called _common _before.. not even when I was still human." He grinned. "You need a shave Grand Master."

"Never mind that- do you see what my people are trying to feed me?"

Smoke looked. "Better you than me, friend mine."

"You have to save me." Sub-Zero pointed to the mushy mass. "You can not leave me to this fate. _I _definitely deserve a much better end than this."

Straightening, Smoke looked across the bed- at Ice, staring mulishly, arms folded across her chest; at Kenshi, his expression implacable, his firm mouth twitching only slightly. "Hrm- actually, in this case, I think I must defer to the higher authority."

Sub-Zero glared at him. "You have never done that before."

"Ah- but you have never stood across from one as equally determined as _you _before." Chuckling, he turned to Ice and said; "the items you requested arrived and are downstairs. The staff await word of where you would like the items stored."

"Oh, wonderful!" Drawing a deep breath, she looked up at Kenshi. And smiled, unaware that the light of her happiness filled her face with a glow he found wondrous. Dazzling. A glow he, embittered warrior he was, would have moved heaven and earth to see again and again. And would remember whenever the loneliness of the days ahead threatened to consume him. But he was a warrior, and in his mind, a warriors life held no place for a wife. "Thank you for obtaining those things for me."

With a gentleness she couldn't see in his eyes- covered as they were by the red bandana- he framed her face. "It was my pleasure to obtain those things for you."

Sub-Zero looked to Smoke with a questioning glance. Smoke shrugged and moved to the window, his programming as much as his promise to Kenshi preventing him from answering his friend's question. For the moment at least. Smoke sighed. Night was close upon them. And night had brought the return of snow. He turned and softly said, "Kenshi, we should scout the terrain to the north and south of the Temple before night and another blizzard is fully upon us."

Kenshi looked towards the window, his expression grim. "Night will provide us a measure of cover as we scout," he said. "but a blizzard at this point would impede our progress. As well as anyone else's."

Ice looked up, worry knitting her brow. "Perhaps then you should wait until the blizzard has passed."

"No, we cannot wait." Kenshi held her close and buried his face in her hair. Savored the scent and the feel of her against him. And felt himself die just a bit more when he stepped away from her. "The Tengu leader Wu Lae sent a message saying his clan had been attacked in the mountains to the south."

"By warriors garbed like the Lin Kuei," Smoke added, glancing over at Sub-Zero. Who smiled grimly.

"Your work I assume?" He said, eyebrows forking upwards. Smoke strolled to the door.

"No. Which makes this even more curious. But," He looked back at Sub-Zero before he added, "I will return in the morning. We will talk then."

Sub-Zero stared at the empty doorway, flicked a glance at Kenshi, who nodded once before he, too, took his leave. He then looked down at the mush on his plate and poked at it with his fork. He scooped up a forkful and ate. Swallowing, he frowned at Ice, watched as she took a seat in one of the chairs by the fire. "I am only doing this for you, you know."

"Of which I am extremely grateful." Some moments later, Ice added, the ends of her lips crooking upwards: "All of it."

Sub-Zero complied. Aside from anything else, the food tasted a lot better than it looked- and he was hungry enough to eat a Yeti.

* * *

By the next morning, Sub-Zero had really had enough. Lying in bed doing nothing was his least favorite pastime, but at the moment, that was all that he could do. Nothing. At least he had finally managed to coax Ice into allowing him to speak with select members of his Lin Kuei for a few moments each day; she'd been quite adamant since he had awakened that he needed rest, and so allowed nothing and no one to disturb him. He, in turn, had made it very plain that now that he'd regained his senses, not speaking with his Lin Kuei warriors would disturb him even more. He was Grand Master. He'd won that round, but no other. There was no point in arguing- he couldn't stand on his own, much less walk. As far as _he _was concerned, he needed practice on both counts. To that end, he persuaded Smoke, so often his partner in crime in days long past, now left to bear him company while Ice strolled the courtyard, to help him up.

"If I can just get my legs to function properly…"

Ducking one shoulder beneath Sub-Zero's arm, Smoke helped him balance his weight as he rose from the side of the bed. "We shall try to the desk and back. But I suggest that we avoid the window- Ice could glance up and see what you are about."

"I must get my strength back. And I certainly cannot accomplish that by continuing to be bedridden." Sub-Zero grabbed hold of Smoke's shoulder and lifted his foot to take the first step-

The door opened. "Sub-Zero-" Ice, in advance of another person, halted and viewed her patient- caught in an act of disobedience- through narrowed eyes. "Just what is this?"

The degree of heat that was in Ice's words gave them warning that she was definitely not amused. "I would have thought that you both would have had more sense than this," she declared.

"Sense?" Her expression mirroring her skeptical tone, the Netherealm-demoness, Sareena, stepped around Ice. Smoke quickly slid Sub-Zero back down on the bed and straightened. Sareena marched up to the cyborg-ninja, met his red gaze directly, then took his arm. "Come- I believe you've been relieved of guard duty for the rest of today." With that, she towed the cyborg-ninja towards the door. Smoke cast a glance back at Sub-Zero and shrugged. Sub-Zero fell back on his pillows with a groan- and did nothing as the blasted woman descended upon him. Ice lectured and fussed and lectured again, in between tucking the covers around him tenderly. He bore it stoically- with a final sharp, but concerned glance, Ice turned to leave him once more. Sub-Zero wasn't left alone for long as Sareena returned almost as soon as Ice had left, pulling up a chair next to the bed and settling down to watch over him.

Sub-Zero sighed. "I promise that I will not try to get up again- not until Ice feels that it is safe for me to do so."

"Be quiet. Go to sleep."

Sareena's stern tone told him that she had not forgiven him for his indiscretion either. He swallowed a grunt. After a moment, he said, "I do not need another woman fussing over me."

"That's just too bad. We fuss over you because we care about you. Now be silent and sleep. And leave the women to fuss over you."

Thus adjured, he shut up and found himself, to his amazement, drifting into a doze. Before he succumbed to sleep, he asked: "What do you think of Ice?"

"She is everything that you deserve," an impish light danced in her blue eyes and caused him to groan aloud. "Stubborn, strong-willed, determined. She will make you a perfect student. She will not doubt your way as being best but neither will she follow blindly. She will fuss over you and go out of her way to please you. But you already knew these things yourself, now shut up and get some sleep."

Sub-Zero felt his lips twitch resignedly; he took her advice, shut up and slept.

* * *

It wasn't a matter of killing the messenger; not in Noob Saibot's long-standing opinion. It was a matter of killing them as painfully as possible. The Shadow Warrior who'd foolishly gone back to the Netherrealm after Frosts foray into the Lin Kuei Temple was now on a slow roast, belly-down, over a simmering fire. The smell wasn't particularly pleasant, but Noob understood command required certain sacrifices. He circled the warrior now, careful to keep the toe of his boots away from the lick of the flames. "Why don't we go over this again?" And his voice was like silk. "Sub-Zero- my sainted little brother- is not dead?"

"The woman." Pain turned the words to guttural rasps. "The sister."

"Yes, yes. I keep forgetting about the sister." Now Noob's voice was a purr as dark and evil as his soul. And his eyes glinted dangerously. "The one I ordered _you _to bring to me. And you were unable to do this because? Wait, wait, I remember. Because you were _hiding_?"

"They were. The others. I was at post, Master, I swear it."

Noob crouched down and for a long moment, studied the warrior, considered what he had said. "At post, and yet, this single female human is at the side of my brother. Protected by the Lin Kuei because- do I have this detail correct? Because you hid? And then ran away?"

"Came back… to report." Its sweat dripped into the fire and sizzled. "The others, they ran away. They ran. I came to you Master."

"So you did." His smile was cold. "I suppose that I should reward you for your loyalty."

"Mercy, Master, mercy."

Noob turned to look at the group of Oni who stood in the shadows, their eyes round and wide at the prospect of a great feast. And on the spit, seeing their eyes, the warrior began to struggle and thrash. And weep.

"Master, I beg you! Master, I came back to you!"

"I dislike failure." Noob gestured to Frost, who stood quietly by the door. The screams began before it was closed behind them. And locked.

"Ice," Frost began. "It had to be. No other would have the skill to heal-"

A single look from Noob silenced her. "I haven't yet given you permission to speak. My fondness for you is all there is between you and the pit. And my affection only goes so far." Frost bowed her head to hide the glimmer of resentment that sparkled in her gaze and followed Noob into the adjoining chamber. "You failed to do my bidding. What can you say to that?"

"I have no excuse."

With a nod, Noob roamed the chamber. The single thing he desired above having Ice in his possession was his brother's demise and possession of the Dragon Medallion. He cared not about reclaiming the leadership of the Lin Kuei as much as he simply desired the great power the Medallion afforded its owner. "You're wise not to offer one. I am a patient man, Frost. But I am not forgiving. I dislike failure in my servants." He sat himself in a chair, wrapped his hands on its arm. "Speak, now. Tell me more about this woman. Your sister, Ice."

"Half-sister," she murmured. Hatred bubbled and festered within her soul. Hatred that Noob Saibot saw and planned to exploit for his own gain. "Her father was the Earthrealm warrior, Sai, son of the mortal sorceress Gaia and Shan Lei, servant of the Elder God Fuijin, as well as a lesser god."

"Which makes your sister a half-god as well as a descendant of the Cryomancers of Outworld."

"Yes. " Odd, she thought, odd to realize that she had this resentment, even this hurt buried still inside herself. Like a child that had been brushed aside by its mother. Which she had been, she thought, her lips twisting into a soundless snarl. It was Ice that was the sacred guardian of the Map of Elements after all. And it was Ice that had been the favorite of everyone she encountered- grandfather, her mother, the temple elders and Shaolin monks. Even Noob preferred her sister over her. "She is."

"You made me promises Frost, a great many promises. Don't speak," he snapped when Frost lifted her head again. "Because of your failure in delivering on those promises, Sub-Zero still lives and I have neither the Medallion nor your sister. How can I vanquish realms when I am surrounded by such incompetence?"

Slowly now, Frost lifted her head. Those blue eyes shimmered with a resentment Noob found amusing, and the curve of those lips was decidedly spiteful. "You've been so good to me, Master. You took me in when I was sick and nursed me back to health. And I failed you."

"Leave me now," he said. "I need to plan. Oh, and one more thing," he added as Frost started from the room. "I want Smoke sent for- I have a mission for him."

"Yes my lord. Immediately."

Alone, Noob closed his eyes and began to plot. So much was on his mind, so many details, so many responsibilities with it all coming to the end of the circle at last. His nerves were stretched, he could admit that. The loss of Shadow Warriors was infuriating and bothersome. His little brother was costing him dearly-and would cost his Lin Kuei a great deal more when he was done with them. No one understood the pressure that he was under, the weight of his responsibility. He had realms to decimate. His destiny was pressing down on him and he was surrounded by fools and incompetence. But he would have his revenge. His revenge, the Dragon Medallion, and the girl. His lips curved.

* * *

"I have to say that seeing you with your eyes open is a great improvement." Smoke sat upon the end of the bed. "I have had quite enough of watching over you as you sleep." Sub-Zero humphed. Smoke had only been a couple of years older than he prior to his automation; they had shared many a journey and undertaken many a trial together- his comment harked back to the nights when, burrowed in the shadows and scouting out the enemy they had been sent to spy on, they had only fallen asleep because they'd known the other was there to keep watch. "You gave us all quite a shock." He moved his shoulders. "At least you had the good sense to lie dying in the doorway that the lady who saved you needed to get through."

Sub-Zero smiled and accepted the teasing comment as it was intended to be. "Now wouldn't that have been a fine thing- Ice tripping over me and breaking her own neck in the process of rescuing me. Fine kettle of fish that would have been, for the both of us." He said it casually, but he had to admit that he felt better knowing that an accomplished healer resided in the Temple. "Imagine having to explain that to the Elder Gods."

"I do not imagine that the Elder Gods would be very pleased. Not, do I assume, would Ice." His voice was harsh, harder than he intended as he said her name. He caught the surprise upon Sub-Zero's face and turned away. And because he needed a moment, he bent to pick up the dagger that Ice had left on the floor, trailed a metallic finger down the blade, and then set it upon the small table next to the bed. Sub-Zero had never desired the path of a cold-blooded assassin, Smoke recalled. He had wanted to take a path of dignity and purpose. However much alike they had been, they'd approached life from different angles. Sub-Zero for solitude and enlightenment, and he himself for missions and the hunt-and the pleasure that both brought him. Still, they had been close, had understood each other in a way few others could. Had been like brothers, Smoke thought now, sharing a bond that was stronger and deeper even than the one that had been shared between the elder and younger Sub-Zeros.

But then the world, and everything in it, had changed. So what was he doing here? Looking for a new path, for a way to help, even when he knew that he could do nothing? None of it could be changed, not a single act, a single thought, a single moment. What was in motion, had been set in stone long before all the players had even joined the game. It was a foolish waste of time and energy on all counts. The man who reclined upon the bed wasn't the man he'd known, any more than he was the same man he'd been. Or a man at all for that matter. But since he was here, he'd do what he'd come to do. But he wandered the room first while he gathered his thoughts.

"Kuai Liang." It was the first time, in a long time, that Sub-Zero had seen his friend so flustered. No, not flustered, he thought. _Distraught_.

"Smoke, what is it?"

Smoke walked to the fire, kicked idly at the simmering cinders. "She is in danger."

"She? She who?" But deep inside, Sub-Zero went cold as the world outside his bedroom window. "Ice."

"She who is Frost's sister, your enemy," Smoke saw Sub-Zero flinch with the pointed reminder but did not apologize. The situation had gone beyond critical and it was Ice that would pay the price if Sub-Zero was at less than his best. "Your hands go to fists and your eyes as sharp as your Kori blade. Would you protect her Grand Master? Would you defend her from any who would attack her? Who could hurt her?"

"What has happened?" Sub-Zero sat up and hissed as a jolt of white-hot pain shot through his chest. "From whom does this threat against Ice come?" His head was swimming by the time that he managed to gain his feet. A thick wave of nausea and dizziness rose up and almost sent him tumbling back onto the bed. He needed to lean against something, needed for the nausea and dizziness to pass. He stood straighter.

"Tell me!" Smoke heard the metallic snap in his voice but did not soften the demand. "Will you protect her?"

His expression hardened; he threw a glance at Smoke. And in that glance, the warrior showed through the pain. "I will. You know I will give my life to protect her from any and all harm."

"Ice will need you in the coming months," Smoke turned his head to stare at Sub-Zero, his eyes flashing with something akin to hatred. Too much time spent with these people, these feelings, these needs made him forget what could never be altered. "Her world is no longer safe and she is alone. She will need you to help her understand these changes. She will need you to teach her what she was denied knowing. You must teach her about her heritage, about her powers. You will teach her to be Lin Kuei."

Sub-Zero opened his mouth. But then he just sighed. And nodded. Something was troubling Smoke, that much was obvious. Sub-Zero found himself wondering just what that something was and why it centered so strongly about Ice. "I shall."

"She is Ice. Remember that, Kuai Liang. Remember that Ice is everything you are and nothing like Frost."

"I know that she is Ice. But-"

"She cannot go back. She can never go back. You must swear to me that you will never allow her to journey back to the village of her birth," he said now, a whip of edginess in his voice. "He will find her if she does. He will destroy her if he finds her. She must stay with the Lin Kuei. She must stay with you. Here she will be safe. Here _it_ will be safe."

"Smoke," frustration snapped in Sub-Zero's voice. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Two days ago," Smoke continued as if he had not even heard the question that Sub-Zero had posed him. "Your brother sent for me. His fury at Frost's failure in killing you and taking possession of the Dragon Medallion was said to have been terrible." Their eyes met, held, and said a great deal more than words could.

"I'm aware that my brother wishes for my death," Sub-Zero said with a small smile. "And that he covets possessing the Dragon Medallion almost as much as he desires world domination."

"He desires Ice more." Restless now, Smoke began to pace the room. "He has ordered me to kidnap her and bring her to him."

"What?" His brows drew together as they did, Smoke knew, when Sub-Zero was thoughtful or annoyed. "Why does he desire Ice? What does he want with her?"

"Sub-Zero…" Since this was tricky ground, Smoke took his time. "Ice is a demi-god. Her father, Sai, was the son of Shan Lei, a favored servant of the Elder God Fuijin." He paused, allowed that bit of information to sink in. And saw the light that dawned in Sub-Zero's eyes.

"She's the guardian of the Map of Elements."

Smoke nodded. "Yes, she is. And your brother knows this. Just as he knows that any child that Ice produces will be named the next guardian in the event of her death."

The color drained from Sub-Zero's face. "By the elder gods-" he heard the blood rush and roar in his head, pulsing in time with the galloping beat of his heart. "Bi-Han plans to father a child that will have both his blood and hers."

"And he will use the child to get his hands on the Map of Elements." Smoke said, nodding. "She can never leave the Lin Kuei Palace, Kuai Liang. She can never leave _you_. If she does, all could be lost."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in the MK universe… much as I might like to. And reviews are always welcomed!

**Author's Note:** I am having a problem with formating but I think I have the problem solved at this point. Sorry for the time between updates (again). I am hoping to wrap this story up within a fifteen chapter arc... but we'll see. Could end up being more or it could end up being less... enjoy!

**Secondary Note**: There are small changes made to this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

Late the next afternoon, Sub-Zero reclined on a chaise lounge, ten feet away from the bed. That was the present limit of his strength, a fact which annoyed the revered Grand Master of the Lin Kuei immensely. At least Ice had let him out of bed, he could now stand, but beyond a few paces, his strength tended to fail him. Apparently delighted with his mild progress, and firmly convinced that he was well on the mend, Ice had brought him up a special herbal brew, guaranteed, or so she'd said, to help him regain his strength. Nothing else, she had declared, now stood between him a full recovery.

And freedom. The wild and white expanse that was beyond his window.

The potion tasted vile, but Sub-Zero doggedly sipped- and planned how to celebrate his vigor once it was fully restored. His musings were interrupted by Sareena, who opened the door and walked in, followed by Smoke and Kenshi.

"While Ice is busy tending to those still critically wounded, we thought we'd come up and keep you company." Smoke said simply. "If you feel up to having company of course."

"Very much so." Draining the last of the potion and swallowing it with a grimace, Sub-Zero realized that that was indeed true. "I am certain that I will be required to spend a few more days convalescing …"

"Just make sure to recover fully," Sareena cautioned. "We do not need you to suffer a relapse at this point."

"He suffers a relapse and Ice will set guards at the door of his chamber." Smoke chuckled. "And around his bed."

"Do not give the woman ideas. Why I have remained confined to this chamber for as long as I have, is beyond me."

Sareena knew it was habitual, that quick flash that signified either annoyance or deep thought. She had come to understand the simple nuances that set him apart from his brother. Here was a good man, she thought, one who held himself to the highest standards. Who carried honor down deep in the marrow of his bones. Who hungered for knowledge as a starving man hungered for sustenance. Who thirsted for justice as a dying man thirsted for water. So, he was impatient, irritable and even autocratic at times. But he was not cold hearted nor was he cruel. Only a good man would, she mused, still call the man who had tried to kill him, brother. Would still love him and do anything to save him. Would not give up even when all other efforts to restore that brother to a semblance of the man he had been, had failed.

"You have always been a sucker for a pretty face." His tone easy, Smoke reached over and took the glass from Sub-Zero and set it on the table. "Do you remember that woman we encountered in the living forest?"

"I do. But if my memory serves me correctly, it was not I who was enamored of this woman." Sub-Zero's grin spread, slow and easy. "And I remember that you nearly got a knife between the ribcage when your efforts at wooing her, failed. I had to freeze the woman in ice so that you could escape."

"Ah, yes." Smoke chuckled lightly. "I tend to recall something like that happening now."

"Was sure that you would." Sub-Zero sat up straighter. "Now tell me, did you learn what it is that my brother has planned? And what role exactly Ice is supposed to play in those plans?"

"Nothing more than we know already I'm afraid." Sareena touched a hand to his leg. "Which is very little, I know."

"Nothing at all?"

Sareena shook her head. "There are rumblings in the Netherrealm. In the dark places mainly. If what they say is true, then what Noob Saibot is about is even larger than any of us assumed it was. I should've paid more attention to what the Demons were saying. But," she flashed Sub-Zero a wry smile. "I don't socialize with demons as frequently as I used too."

Baffled, as Sareena had always seemed sociable, Kenshi frowned. "Because of your allegiance to the Lin Kuei? Or because of your association with Sub-Zero?"

"As a rule demons are liars and killers and tend to bring too much attention upon themselves and their clans. And those who present a human face are usually hiding hearts that have long since been corrupted- either by sorcery or choice. And yes, my allegiance to the Lin Kuei, and more importantly, to Sub-Zero, does make returning to the Netherrealm more difficult now."

"I should not have asked you to journey to the Netherrealm." And knowing it, feeling it, sliced Sub-Zero with sharp stabs of guilt. "It is too dangerous-"

"I went because I wanted to help," she interjected softly. "And because whatever Noob Saibot has planned will destroy everything for everyone, dead or otherwise." Her gaze drifted over the bandages wrapped around his chest, then back to his face. "Bloodbaths always do, and those who go about thinking they can conquer the realms are ridiculously shortsighted. Unless they possess the leadership abilities of Shao Kahn or Onaga. And have the might of sorcerers like Shang Tsung and Quan Chi aiding them in their endeavors of course."

Sub-Zero sat in silence. He could hear the roar of the fire, hear the faint sounds of people moving about the Temple, the clash of steel from the training yard below. Or he could block them out, as he most often did with background noises. He'd learned to do, and not do, a great deal of things in his life.

"I understand what you are saying. What I don't understand is what it has to do with Ice." Kenshi leaned forward now, resting his elbows on his knees. There was so much he wanted to say, so much that he wanted to do. But he couldn't. That was his choice, it was what he knew needed to be done. But he would see Ice safe before he left. "I don't see where Ice fits into any of the plans that Noob Saibot has made."

"It comes down to the power in blood," Sareena said, closing her eyes with a soft sigh. "First and last, it comes down to blood. We all need it to live, human and mine. It's what we sacrifice, for the Gods we worship, for realms, for honor, for power. And what we spill for the same reasons." She opened her eyes now, and showed them all how they could burn yellow. "Some just take it. Hunger for it, crave it. Without it, they cease to be. It's the nature of the beast to hunt, kill, feed, use. Some enjoy the taking more than others, just as humans can and do. And some just enjoy causing pain, inciting fear, tormenting and torturing until they get what they want. Just as humans do. We're not all of the same cloth, Kenshi. We're not all honorable nor are we without flaw. And we are dealing with a man who desires to create an elite army of cyborg-demons who are loyal only to him."

"A dictator," Smoke said. "That has become obsessed with creating a single-leader dictatorship. One that is based upon the totalitarian ideals of the conquerors' who have conquered realms in the past, but which expands upon and perfects the methods that they used to ensure ultimate success."

"Ice has nothing to offer to Noob Saibot that would aide him in his conquest of the realms."

"To a certain extent, you are right." Smoke turned, walked to the window and gazed out on the courtyard below. "But, to another extent, you are wrong."

"Wrong?" Kenshi glared. Knew it was useless, but it eased his temper, confused as it was. "What do you mean by wrong?"

"In their one brief meeting, Ice managed to captivate Noob Saibot. She is a tempting prize that any man-even an undead one like Noob Saibot- would desire to call his own."

"And do not forget that Ice is a demi-god." Sareena smiled at Kenshi, understanding the torment that he was in. "And that she is also the sacred guardian of the Map of Elements. That alone makes her a prize worth killing for."

"Noob Saibot possesses nothing that even remotely resembles _human_ emotions. He knows nothing of love, compassion, pride. He was stripped of all that when his soul was sent to the Netherrealm." He turned his head to glance at Sub-Zero, tried to gauge what the man was thinking, feeling. But nothing showed on the Grand Masters face but for keen intellect and introspection. But Kenshi knew that this had to be tearing the man apart inside. It was his brother- his _elder _brother at that- who was trying to kill him, to usurp his position as leader of the Lin Kuei.

"To a certain extent, you are right," Smoke replied. "But you have managed to overlook one very important fact."

"And that is?"

"The prophet Delia predicted that Armageddon would happen among the combatants of the six realms. That our powers would grow to such levels that Armageddon would be unavoidable. Together, she and the Edenian God, Argus, devised a quest that would be fulfilled by their sons, Taven and Daegon. The son that defeated the fire elemental Blaze would either bring about a balance of power among the realms combatants, or the combatants themselves would be destroyed."

"What does this have to do with Noob Saibot?"

"Taven's victory over Blaze did, indeed, bring about an outcome," Smoke said patiently. "But it was not the outcome that Delia had predicted, had hoped for even. The quest, or Blaze himself, had become corrupted. Instead of there being balance brought to our powers, some of us had those powers amplified, our senses expanded. Others found death, their souls cast to different planes in the Netherealm. But Noob Saibot was effected in a way that was much different from how the rest of us were. His powers were neither amplified, nor his senses expanded." Smoke hauled in a breath and turned to face them. "In fact, what power he has gained was power that he had already possessed, but which had been stripped from him when his humanity was stripped from him."

"He has regained the abilities that he possessed when he was still Sub-Zero," Even as he said it, Sub-Zero felt a sly chill whisper over his skin. Shiver into his heart. "He has regained bits of his humanity, his former self."

"In a manner of speaking, yes." His expression unreadable, Smoke began to pace. "The fragmented parts of Noob Saibot's soul were forced to face each other and see each other for what they were, what they had become. Both desired to have control over their soul. The two sides clashed, neither managing to get the upper hand upon the other. And what emerged from that encounter was a being that was neither Noob Saibot nor the man that Noob Saibot had been prior to his death. It was something new."

"What exactly he has become we cannot say," Sareena began. "Noob has been too busy organizing his troops and torturing the ones who failed him. But, the few who have seen your brother, have said that were it not for the subtle differences in your manner of dress and speech that they would have believed that they were looking at you."

Sub-Zero's eyes narrowed as he shifted to face her. "He knows that Ice is here, in the Lin Kuei temple."

"Yes."

"He'll come harder because you have her." Smoke said. "Because you are the one individual who could ruin everything that he has planned. And because he despises you and all that you stand for, he'll come at you with bloody vengeance. And not stop until he has eradicated you from this temple and taken possession of it and of Ice."

"Let him come," Sub-Zero said.

* * *

Kenshi was sitting, relaxing, on a stone bench at the western entrance of the temple, when Sareena came searching for him. She sat next to him, saying nothing for a few moments, just enjoying the tranquility and the beauty.

"I will be leaving tonight," Kenshi said, before she could speak. "I have been meaning to leave before now, but with Sub-Zero still recuperating from his injuries, I decided that it was best that I detain my departure for a few days."

"You don't mean to come back," she said slowly.

Kenshi drew a long breath. "No." Their gazes met, held, and said a great deal more than words.

"You've already decided this." Sareena watched his face carefully. "I see. We're a circle here Kenshi, equal links, equal rights. For you to have made such a decision-"

"I have been planning to go, and Ice knows that already. So there is no need for goodbye. And I am sure that you can agree that she will be safer here, with Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei. At least until whatever Noob Saibot is planning has been foiled."

"Be that as it may, what about her feelings? Have you not taken into account how leaving without saying goodbye might affect her? How it might affect you?" Sareena paused, caught her breath if not her composure. "I want to say that you are a selfish, reprehensible, unmitigated bastard for making a choice that affects more than just your own life. I want you to know how I feel about you cutting her out of that decision, of that right to say goodbye. But I can already see that you don't give a damn in hell about what my, or Ice's feelings are on the matter."

Kenshi didn't move. His only change was to shift his gaze from her furious face down to the snow-covered ground. "I do, as it happens, give several damns about what your feelings are. I wish I didn't. Ice stirred things inside of me that I had calmed a long time ago. You both have slapped emotions in my face, Sareena, when I'd buried them."

Reaching over, Sareena set a hand upon his knee. "You should not bury your emotions."

Now when Kenshi lifted his face to her, it was blank. "I have to."

"Why?"

"Because when Blaze was destroyed, my sight was returned. And it was too much for me to bear. I had become used to the darkness, had sharpened my other senses to make up for the one that I had lost. I couldn't handle the overload to my sensory system. I retreated to that cave because every sight, every sound was magnified to an almost unbearable point. And I leave now because I am not ready yet to handle it." He looked at her, his expression grim. "Do you think that being back in this environment has been easy for me? It hasn't, I assure you."

"Maybe you aren't ready to be back in the world, and from time to time the sensory overload will be too much to bear. But that has nothing to do with saying goodbye to Ice, to giving her that bit of closure so that she knows she has to move on. So if you give those damns, I'm saying to you that you should tell her goodbye. I know it's hard to say, and that it puts a real note of finality to things, but it's a step that needs to be taken. For the both of you."

Regret showed on his face before he turned away. "Are you so sure on that?"

"Do you love her, Kenshi?"

Kenshi studied the mountains, and thought of how easy his life had been just a few short weeks ago. "Not in the way you mean. Not in the way the poet's write it. But I care enough to know that falling in love with her is not a choice I can make."

"Love is a choice?"

"Everything is." Kenshi got to his feet. "Now, I choose to go and pack."

"You chose to leave your mountain cave and come when Ice asked for you," Sareena said as Kenshi started for the door. "And you were there each time she traversed into the gray nothingness to bring Sub-Zero back."

Kenshi stopped, and when he turned, his face was wary.

"I did."

"I find those to be choices coated with affection."

"Do you?" And the words were a shrug. "I find them to have merely been impulsive- and painful."

He walked inside and made his way to his room on the northern side of the temple. Impulse, he thought again, and, he could admit to himself, an instant of raw fear. If he had not come, if he had not been there, she and Sub-Zero both could be dead. Lost in the gray nothingness. And, in that moment of impulse and fear, he had seen her dead. Seen the life slowly slipping from her body, the warmth slowly draining from her flesh and leaving her as little more than an empty shell. He feared that, feared the end of her, where she would be beyond him. Where she would go to a place where he could not see, or touch. She would have become one more thing taken from him, one thing that he could never hope to regain. For he had lied to Sareena. He did care for the woman, despite his best-or worst intentions- he cared for her. Which was ridiculous, impossible, and in time something he would get over. A few years spent in isolation, away from her, and he'd forget the exact shade of those long lidded eyes. That quiet scent she carried would no longer tease his senses. He'd forget the sound of her voice, the look of that slow, mischievous smile. Such things faded, he reminded himself. You had only to will it. He stepped into his room, closed the door. The drapes had been closed, the fire lit. Ice, he knew, had done those things herself. Just as she'd specifically chosen the room, a distance from the training yard, as it faced north. Less stimuli, he mused. A considerate woman. He packed quickly, thought fleetingly on what Sareena had said. It was the best choice, he thought, the only one that could be made. He ignored the pang of sorrow and regret.

* * *

When she had done all she could for the warriors still injured, and hoping that it had been enough, Ice went to Kenshi's bedchamber. She knocked, and then opened the door without waiting for his response. With the curtains drawn and the fire just glowing embers there was barely enough light in which to see, but she didn't stoke up the fire. He was used to the darkness, she told herself, comfortable with it. So she would give him darkness, out of respect. He continued to pack his few belongings in a black bag.

"You said nothing of your plan to leave to me."

"No."

"Were you just going to leave in the middle of the night, without a word?"

"Yes." He stopped packing, looked at her. There were a great many things he could never give to her, ask of her, he realized. At least honesty was a quality they could share. "Yes, I was. I had planned on leaving a few days ago, but Sub-Zero was still confined to his bed, and my plans had to change. They had to be postponed."

"Postponed." She nodded slowly. "And you think that after everything that has happened, that with Sub-Zero now on the road to full recovery you can just leave, without a word?"

"Words would be useless, would they not?"

"Not to me." There was panic rising up in her at the realization that they were at the end. How could she have deluded herself into thinking that there was no way he would leave, not without saying goodbye at first? How could she have not known that this was waiting to reach up and choke her? "Those final words would have been precious to me. You want to leave. I can see that. I can even understand why. You want to go."

"I should have gone earlier. If I had, I would have been gone before you came up here. You'd be better off for it. This…with me… it's no good for you. I'm no good for you. You need to stay with Sub-Zero."

"How dare you? How _dare_ you speak to me as if I am some child! I am sick to death of having people tell me what I should _think_, what I should _do_, how I should _act_, _feel_! If you want to go, then _go_. But do not insult me and treat me like a child."

"My going has nothing to do with what is between us. It is what has to be done. I am sorry that you do not approve of the manner in which I was going to leave. But it has to be done."

"Why could you not say goodbye? You would have gone anyway. But at least you would have given me the respect of saying goodbye and the chance to wish you well."

He watched her as he slid his katana into the sheath on his back. Pain was already slicing thin wounds in the both of them, as he'd known it would from the moment he'd touched her. "Yes, but it is less complicated this way. In time, you will see that."

"So, that's it then?" Her voice was thick with her hurt and anger. "I am just supposed to accept what you have decided? As if I have no say in the matter whatsoever? You have no right-"

"I make it my right." It wasn't only honesty between them, he realized. He'd do well to remember that. "I know that I have to go, and that I have to go without you. And you know that, too."

"Knowing does not make it any easier to accept. We may never see each other again, may never have the time to say what needs to be said. I need time- there hasn't been enough time, and I need more." She moved to him, held him hard and tight. "We have to say goodbye. _I _have to say goodbye."

"The hours we had mattered. Every minute of them."

"I'm greedy. I wish that we could have had more."

Not meant to be, he thought. Both of them knew that it was not meant to be. He sighed. "I have something to ask of you. And I know that I have no right too, but I will ask it anyway."

"What would you have from me?"

"I want you to protect Sub-Zero. Keep watch over him." The sentiment of the request surprised him, embarrassed him a little. But when she drew back, he could see his request had pleased, and bewildered, her.

"Protect Sub-Zero? But-"

"There is a man who will try, yet again, to kill him." He touched her hair, and then stepped back. "It is only a matter of _when_, not _if_. And he will have Frost aiding him. Stay at Sub-Zero's side, be his shadow if you must. But promise me that you will do all that you can, all that is possible, to keep him safe. And to keep the Dragon Medallion out of the hands of both this man and your sisters."

She would do this, not just because he asked it of her, but because she liked and respected the Grand Master. "I will Kenshi, I promise." And then, to make a point, to him, to herself, she took his face in her hands, felt that familiar snap of electricity and ignored it as she leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "And now I will say good bye. And remind you that you have friends here who will always be there for you, you only need to call upon us. And we will miss you when you are gone, and will think of you and fondly."

"I know." He would not be coming back, he thought, watching as she stepped back. "And now I will ask you to be happy, to rebuild this temple, your life, and embrace both." He swept his fingers across her cheek, took that last touch, and absorbed that last smile. Then he was grabbing his bag from the bed, and was gone. She told herself she would not weep. But a human heart deserved to shed such a deep well of tears. Lying on the bed where he'd slept for the last few nights, she pulled her knees into her chest, and let it empty. And when she had no tears left to shed, she slept. And she dreamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in the MK universe… much as I might like to. And reviews are always welcomed!

**Author's Note**:Done a little editing and smoothing for the most part.

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

She dreamed. And dreaming, she was still thirteen. Young, a bit foolish, undoubtedly full of the bravado of adolescence. But then, she was still naïve enough to believe that nobody would dare to attack her, not so close to her village. The strong and salty scent of the sea stung the air, rising as the spray lashed the rocky shore. As she carried her fishing pole and the string of fish she had caught, she heard the tinny music and the raucous, male voices from the local mah jong parlor, the sing of an axe as it splintered wood, the crack of the logs as they were tossed onto an ever growing pile. And in the dream, for it was like a dream, misty and muddled, she was talking to the boy-Ping was his name- who chopped, with her mouth curved in a smile, her heart beating just a bit faster and her voice just a bit higher than normal. All familiar-too familiar for her not to be able to remember. She hurried through the growing twilight, quickening her pace because she did not wish to be late yet again for supper. It had been easy- too easy really- for her sister to have attacked her, to trip her with a well-placed length of rope, to plant her foot in the middle of her chest and press her down into the dirt. So annoying to see those blue eyes, so like her own, take in her face, young and flushed now with indignant anger-the helpless position- and go sly as she eased her foot from off her chest.

"Frost! Why did you trip me?"

"Because I felt like it." Frost ran her fingers through her short hair. "And because I can."

"Grandfather will not be pleased when he hears about this."

Those blue eyes twinkled with spite, and the curve of those lips was condescending. "And how do you propose that he will find out? Will be rather difficult for you to tattle on me when you are broken at the bottom of the cliffs."

"You do not mean th-"

What came at her seemed to fly across the ground- more, it seemed to _glide _across a trail of glittering ice- and struck with the feral force of fury. Ice crashed over the cliff to the jagged ledge below. Through a wave of pain and fear she saw the face that so closely mirrored her own. The face that was twisted in a grotesque mask of resentment. Still, a small flame of hope burned in Ice's heart. "Frost. Help me. I know you do not mean to leave me here. We are sisters."

"Do you think I am a fool?" Frost laughed. "You will run to Grandfather the second that I help you up."

"I won't! I promise!"

"Good-bye little sister."

"Frost! Please don't leave me!" For a moment, she thought that she saw her sister, her true sister. Then there was nothing but the roar of the ocean and the ever growing darkness. She crawled and clawed her way to the cliff. Her hands, slippery with her own blood and sweat, had groped for any hold. Face tight with pain, she inched her way up rock, tore her fingers in the clawing. Breath whistling, she clutched at the edge. If Frost waited, she'd be dead. Her strength had waned with exhaustion, drained with the ravages of her shock and pain. She had no weapon to fight with, and no strength in which to heft one either way. But when she pulled herself up, when she rolled onto her back with the whisper of wind blowing across her face, she was alone. She woke in the here and now on an oath. The dream memory had awakened fears and hurts long suppressed. She almost, almost, tasted her blood in her mouth, almost smelled the richness of it. In the dark, she trembled a little, the child remembering a traumatic incident, and so forced herself to get up and drink some water from the pitcher left on the table.

_Do you remember who it was that saved you, little sister? _

"Frost." She said it softly. She recognized the voice in her head, understood now who had put that dream into her mind. Only Frost would have known that it was a memory. It seemed more clear now that she was steadier, as if it had only occurred yesterday and not fifteen years ago. She had thought it was one of the men from the temple come for her, for he had carried about him that air of mystique, of great strength, of stealth. His eyes had been blue- not white like they were now- and filled even then with a keen intellect and a deep-seeded sense of honor and pride. He had never told her his name, but she had known the moment she had looked upon his face that the Grand Master and her rescuer had been one and the same. Frost shimmered into the dark. Diamond-shaped shards of ice glittered in her hair, on her fingers, on her wrists. She wore a gown of regal blue trimmed in snow white, cut to highlight the mounds of her generous breasts. "There is my little sister," she murmured. "All grown up now. You look so tense and tired though. Hardly a wonder considering how hard you have worked to keep Sub-Zero alive." Edgy, she began to pace. "Imagine my surprise when I discovered that it was my little sister who was responsible for that."

"You should have stayed behind to ensure that you had completed the job," Ice pointed out. Though she did not need them, she lighted candles. And poured herself another cup of water. "Same as when you tossed me off the cliff, let me broken on that ledge."

"It was your own fault." Frost wandered the room, lazy sweeps that had the skirt of her gown brushing against the table, chair, dresser. "Had you not been so perfect, had Grandfather not favored you so openly, I would never have felt the need to eliminate you."

"Grandfather loved you as much as he loved me. But you were always greedy, always arrogant." Odd, she thought, odd to still have this anger and hurt buried inside of her. "Even with Sub-Zero you could not learn humility."

"Sub-Zero was a fool." Those blue eyes twinkled with merriment, and the curve of her lips was feminine superiority. "He could not see that I had no desire to be subservient to him. Nor did he imagine that the whole time I was learning from him, I planned on killing him and taking leadership of the Lin Kuei." She wagged her finger playfully. "Shame on him. Just imagine his surprise when I froze him in ice and ripped the Dragon Medallion from him."

"I imagine his surprise was nothing compared to yours. I imagine that your ego took quite the blow after you discovered that you could not conquer the power of the dragon medallion."

Frost's smile faded, and a hint of anger and hatred darkened the pupils of her eyes. "Careful little sister, or when the time comes it won't just be the Grand Master that I slit the throat of."

"Think you can?" She sank into a chair with her water. "I am not the same little girl that you blindsided and kicked off a cliff. As you have grown, so have I. And I am just as formidable a fighter now as you."

"You? Do not make me laugh." She came to her, leaning over the chair-so real she could almost feel her. "Grandfather would not let you explore your freezing abilities. And he had only just finished teaching you the finer points of Tong Bei when he so, _tragically_,died."

"He died because you stabbed him in the back," Ice said coldly. "Did you think we would not know that it was you?"

"You're right, you're right. I can't argue." She pushed away, her gown sweeping in an elegant arch. "I did kill him."

"Our mother died with the shame of what you did heavy on her soul." Ice paused, brooded into her water.

"I did not come here to discuss our mother." But her lips trembled. "I came to offer you a proposal- a personal and private agreement, just between sisters. Leave Sub-Zero and come to my master, and you have my word that no further harm shall come to either the Grand Master or his Lin Kuei. Leave Sub-Zero and bring him the dragon medallion, and he will make you his queen."

"So, I just go back to our village, betray Sub-Zero and give your master the dragon medallion, and all will be forgiven?"

"I give you my word on it. But he will offer you much, much more if you join him." She smiled one of her sweetest smiles. "You'll have your pick of the realms and all the pleasures they offer. He may even allow you to keep Sub-Zero as your own personal pet."

"Interesting." She tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair. "So, all I need to do is take your word that I will be rewarded for joining him. Funny," she said, moving her shoulders as Frost looked down into her face. "I rather imagine that you will kill me the second that I show up."

"Why would I kill you?" Frost replied in reasonable tones. "When you have proven to be such a valuable asset?"

"For spite, mainly, and because your word is as much an illusion as your appearance here. But I will give you mine on one vital matter, Frost, and my word is as hard and as cold as your heart. It will be I who comes for you. It will be I who gets vengeance for all those you have hurt." She picked up her dagger and slashed it over her own palm. "I swear that to you, in my own blood. Mine will be the last face that you see."

Fury tightened her sisters face. "You have made a grave mistake, Ice."

"No, Frost," she murmured when her image vanished. "You did."

It was deep night, but she was done with sleep. At least at such an hour she could wander where she liked without bumping into guards or servants. She had no real desire for company. Still she needed a distraction, movement, something to clear away the bitter edges of the dream, and the visitation that had followed it. She admired the architecture of the temple-something a few steps up, and over into the fantastical than what she would have expected. It was elaborate, she mused, with the shifting lights of torches rising from their gold wall sconces, the tapestries of rolling green hills and waterfalls, the glittering, bronze-toned statues. Of course, it hadn't been designed for a clan like the Lin Kuei, but more as a lavish shrine. Fit, most certainly, for a sorceress. Until Sub-Zero, the Lin Kuei had existed as nothing more than mercenaries and thieves and so had focused their energies and efforts into combat and stealth. She could, as she padded through the quiet and the dark, take time to appreciate and admire the irony-that a well-trained clan of mercenaries could also appreciate art and culture. She took the time to study and admire the art- the statues and wall coverings, the murals and the weaponry. The library, as Ice had discovered to her immense delight, was a quiet cathedral of books. She had passed some of her time with a few of them already, and had been delighted to find that the tastes of the Grand Master were similar to her own.

There were rooms she'd yet to explore, and by night she could go wherever she liked. As she walked through shadows, the wind whistled steadily. She moved through what she supposed had been a kind of formal drawing room and which was now serving as an armory. She lifted one of the swords, tested its weight, its balance, its edge. The Lin Kuei had devoted their time, their efforts, to combat, and they knew how to forge a sword. Without aim, she turned and stepped into what she saw was a smaller version of the library that was downstairs. She wandered the shelves, idly running her fingers across the ridged spines, studied the various titles. She selected one, settled on the rug, and began to read. With the wind as her accompaniment, she let herself fall into the words, drifted away on the magic of them, and felt herself being calmed by them. He would never have come upon her without her being aware otherwise. So, Sub-Zero thought, this is how she looks when she's peaceful, and not just pretending to be. All that had stirred and risen inside him for her seemed to come together inside his heart as he saw her unmasked. Sitting alone, he thought, seeking the comfort of knowledge. Few, he was certain, had ever seen her so unguarded. The firelight shifted over her face, full of mystery and loneliness.

"Do you have something against chairs?" he said, moving out of the shadows of the doorway.

Her lips twitched. She liked the way words rumbled out of him, like a deep and dark purr. "No, but I like sitting on the floor. Should you not be in bed?"

With a slight grimace, he joined her on the rug. "I couldn't sleep." He reached over, ran a finger over the title of the book she held. '"_Forgotten Races: The People That History Misplaced_?' Doing some light reading are we?"

She looked up, met his eyes. "I was curious. I know the history of my family. And I know, obviously, that our ability to freeze came from this race known as Cryomancers. But who were they? What was their culture like? What were their traditions?"

"There are few answers to your questions I'm afraid. What written accountings that there might have been have long since been destroyed. What is known, is that they were a race native to Outworld. And that they were able to control ice."

"What happened to them?" Ice glanced at him. He was stripped to the waist, with only the white bandages against his skin. Annoyance more than pain darkened his face as he settled himself next to her. A day, two at most, and he would be able to resume his normal activities.

"They are believed to have been mostly exterminated during the early period of Shao Kahn's reign as Emperor of Outworld."

"Leave it to a tyrannical fanatic," she quipped and surprised a laugh out of him. "I have never been able to understand why rulers feel the need to eliminate people that they have already conquered."

"A tyrant does not concern themselves with what they have conquered but with who could present the most threat to their reign."

Ice closed the book, and rose to set it back on the shelf. "You make a very good point. Now I will say good night."

"Why? It is obvious that you could not sleep, and so will not seek your bed. I could not sleep either." He turned towards her. "Something in the air woke me." Because he was watching her, he caught the slight change in her eyes. "What is it? What do you know? Has something happened? Are Smoke and Kenshi alright?"

"It was…" Ice swallowed around the lump in her throat. "Nothing to do with them. They are well enough as far as I know."

"Then what is it?"

She debated for only a moment. Her concern for him could not outweigh what he needed to know. "It is too dark for nighttime confessions."

"Then I will light the fire." He went to the hearth, picked up the tinderbox that rest there. He didn't have to see to know that she shivered once, hugged her elbows. "Something happened tonight. If it concerns the Lin Kuei, I need to know."

"It concerns me," she said.

"It was something to do with Frost." He sat back on his haunches, watching for a moment to be sure the logs caught. Then he rose to lead her back to the rug. "I thought it was just my own memories at first, creeping in as I slept, but this was more than that. I have dreamed of Frost once, more than a dream in fact. You woke me from it." And had been sympathetic, he remembered. Concerned, but sympathetic. "It was something like that," he continued. "But I know that it was not a dream. I felt.." He broke off, shook his head. "No, I did not just feel. I could _hear _you speaking. In my head. Your voice was cold, colder than I have ever heard it. _It will be I who comes for you. _And I could feel your anger and your pain." And had felt compelled to get out of bed, he thought. To check on her. And search for her when he had found she was not in her room, or the room that had been Kenshi's. "Who was it you spoke too?"

Later, she decided, she might try to puzzle out how and why he could hear, feel, her in his dreams. "Frost."

"And was it a dream? Frost?"

Her eyes on the fire, Ice rubbed a hand up and down her arms. "No. It was not a dream. She sent me a memory. Of the night when she kicked me off the cliffs, left me on a ledge to die." The way that she said it was meant to dismiss the memory as unimportant, but Sub-Zero knew better. "And had she not chosen that particular memory, there were others she could have picked, so it hardly matters."

His gaze never wavered from her face. "You say that hoping that I will allow the matter to rest. You say that to dismiss your anger and your fear and your feelings. And you say it, in that way, hoping to put a wall between us."

"There has always been a wall that stands between us, Grand Master." It wasn't said angrily. Ice just sounded exhausted. And so achingly lonely that it drove an invisible fist into his heart. "A wall that my sister erected when she first tried to take your Dragon Medallion and which she strengthened when she nearly took your life in the Temple training room."

"What happened that night in the training room of the Temple is not between us, nor should it be between us. Ice," he said, framing her face with one of his hands. "You saved my life that night."

"It was my sister that nearly took your life. I am responsible for that. And I can never forget that."

"And it was your sister that nearly took your life," he said. "Do you think I cannot remember having found you, broken and lying in a pool of blood, barely clinging to life?" His fingers caressed her cheek, the line of her jaw and the thin scar that was just below her left earlobe. Felt her shiver. "I remember that night and often. And I have long wondered what became of that young girl."

"She grew up." Settle down, she ordered her galloping heart. He is the Grand Master of your new clan, your new teacher. It was wrong for her to have these little tingles of desire about him. "She got stronger and smarter. And she tried harder to be nothing like the sister that hated her, that had tried to kill her. But even she was not capable of imagining the evil that was inside of her sister, or that her sister would attempt to harm others in her quest to be seen as the best."

"You only insult me and yourself by allowing Frost to be a wall between us."

"I do not understand any of this. Or you." And what she didn't understand she usually pursued. Understanding was another kind of knowledge. "A year ago, my life made sense. I knew who I was and understood that I had responsibilities to my family and my clan." She lifted her hands, palms held upwards. And there was frustration and confusion in her eyes, in her voice. "A year ago you were nothing but the imaginary warrior that a young girl could fantasize would come rescue her when reality was too painful for her to bear." Ice thought she saw something stir in his eyes, and felt its twin shift inside her heart. Then it was gone, and his voice was a husky growl that skated along her nerves, electrifying them.

"If she sent you this memory, it was meant to disturb you."

"Disturb," she repeated and nodded. "Oh yes, it did that. It terrified me. And it unnerved me. That was her purpose after all, and she succeeded very well at it."

"And having served her purpose, having dug into some vulnerability inside of you, she came to you. An apparition of her at least."

She looked back, brushed her hair out of her face with one hand. "She offered me a deal. Are you interested in hearing it?"

He nodded. "I am."

"I have only to leave. You and the Lin Kuei, and pledge myself to her master. I do that, and her master promises that no further harm will come to you. Better, if I will walk away from you, bring him your medallion, I will be granted power. Be rewarded generously. All and everything I want, and a place at his side as his Queen. I would even have you as my pet."

He felt his lips twitch before he shook his head. "And if you believe that, you're much greener than I thought."

"Oh? And which one of us did not see that Frost was going to freeze us in ice and steal their medallion?"

Now he did laugh, couldn't stop himself. It was quick and rich and full of appreciation. "Ah, but you do have a quick wit buried in there, little one. But which one of us was she able to kick off a cliff?"

Ice felt her own lips twitch. "Touché. In any case, no longer being the naïve young girl who was kicked off a cliff, I am fully aware that Frost only fed me a bunch of carefully crafted lies."

He considered it now, his thoughts sparked by the brief debate with her. "Or, as seems more likely, she will keep her word because her master demanded it of her. And for as long as he controls her, she will abide by her word. But there will come a time where Frost will not be able to stand being subservient to him, and she will try to kill her master and then you."

"I know. This is why I have no intention of accepting her offer or handing over your Dragon Medallion. Frost has killed good men, one of whom I loved dearly. And she has twice tried to kill you, whom I have come to greatly respect and admire. If, for nothing else, I owe her for that."

"She would not have been pleased by your refusal."

She sent Sub-Zero a bland look. "I think she was more upset by my promise to kill her."

"And that explains this." He spoke casually as his fingers traced the strip of gauze she'd used to bandage her palm. "A bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"A bit," she allowed. She pushed at her hair, and then cocked her head. "But I was angry at that moment and feeling a particular need for theatrics."

He got a good look at her face now, her eyes, and thought, yes, indeed; the little warrior was doing her best to conceal how upset the conversation with her sister had left her. "You make light of it. But I find it telling." He skimmed a finger down her cheek. "You are a woman with a very strict code of honor. She doesn't understand that code of honor, or you. You need to face her, not so much for retribution, but to close a door." When she said nothing, only looked away, he cocked his head to look at her. "You disagree?"

"I'm frightened." His eyes narrowed on her face, but she wouldn't meet them now. "I'm frightened of becoming like her. I'm frightened that I will die before I have truly lived. I'm frightened that I will fail you, my family, and my friends. When I felt that cold and evil as I did tonight, I knew what would become of the world should Frost or her master win. Like a void, burned out, hulled, empty and blackened. And the thought of that frightens me beyond belief."

"Then the answer is that neither she or her master can win."

"Yes. That must be the answer." She glanced at him. "We'll need to tell Sareena about this. There should be no secrets among us. We are only as strong as the circle that surrounds us."

"We can tell her in the morning."

She touched a hand to his arm. A good man, she thought. A good man that her sister almost killed for no reason other than simple arrogance. "Thank you for being so patient and understanding."

"You're welcome." The ends of Sub-Zero's lips lifted. He angled his head, one brow rising. "So, your pet, is it?"

"Not going to forget that, are you?"

"No."

She sighed. "I didn't think so."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**: Imikid, thank you for the very nice compliments! I definitely appreciate them :)

**Secondary note**: I only changed a small part here to reflect events we have learned with MK 9, which was released after I had already posted this chapter and added another little tidbit towards the end.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in the MK universe… much as I might like to. And reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

Sareena frowned over her tea as, with Sub-Zero's prodding, Ice related her encounter with Frost. The three of them took the morning meal together, in private.

"That is similar to what happened with Sub-Zero, where Frost kept coming to him, whether he was awake or asleep. I had hoped that we had blocked this sort of thing from happening."

"Possibly you have between Frost and myself," he said. "But the connection between them is a much different one than the one that is between a teacher and his student. They are-"

"Siblings," Sareena finished with a small smile. "Yes, that is indeed true. Blood is thicker than water. Still," she said. "There should be a way to keep this from happening."

"This situation-" Ice had said nothing, just sat sipping her tea. The knot that had been in her belly since last night tightened and turned painfully. "Nor Frost are worth the time and energy that we have expended discussing it. There are much more important things that we should be focusing upon, discussing."

Sub-Zero laid his hand atop hers and stroked his thumb over her knuckles. Her eyes were stormy again, he noted. With pain. "You are disturbed by what happened. Do not deny it."

"It does disturb me," She nodded briskly. "If it didn't I wouldn't have been in the library early this morning. Nor would I have shared what happened with you."

"Some good has come of this actually," Sareena murmured. "In fact, something quite good has come out of this."

"What are you talking about Sareena?" Sub-Zero cocked his head. "What good came from last night?"

"I don't think it is coincidence that Frost came to Ice last night. If anything, her master ordered it and would most likely have been standing close by to witness what the outcome of the conversation was. Which means-"

"He was standing there." Sub-Zero shook his head, took a sip of tea. "Nothing more than that."

"Wrong," she disagreed. "It means that they are not as confident about their chances of winning. Not as much as they would like to be."

"I disagree." Ice spoke easily. "They believe, wholeheartedly, that they will win. Whatever sorcerer they are using, has shown them that they will victorious. They would have no other choice but to, not if they valued their life and limb."

"Sorcerer?" Frowning, Sub-Zero glanced at her. "You said nothing about this last night."

"I didn't think about it until later," she said calmly. In truth, she had had to think long and hard before she could come to that conclusion. "But it makes the most sense. Frost would have to have used someone that was skilled in sorcery, and quite powerfully skilled at that, in order to come to me."

"But," he said, his brow furrowing into a frown. "Why send Frost? Her master would have to know that the relationship between you is strained, at best. Why not come himself?"

"Because he can't face Ice," the look Sareena gave him was layered in meaning, the message clear; tell her who this man was. But how was he supposed to tell Ice that the man that wanted him dead, was his own brother? "Not yet at least."

"I imagine that he made Frost come to me as atonement for having failed him." Ice kept her gaze level with Sub-Zero's. She had seen the look that had passed between him and Sareena and wondered at it. But she was intuitive enough to realize that now wasn't the time to ask the myriad of questions that had popped into her head. Sub-Zero gave a slight nod of his head.

"I agree."

"I think," Sareena said. "That any losses that we have dealt to them have been of little importance to them." She scooped her hair out of her face. "Momentary setbacks, petty annoyances, slaps to the pride. Nothing more. They are looking at the entire picture and seeing that ultimate victory shall be theirs. And that is all that is important to them."

"I won't say you are wrong, either of you." With a frown, Sub-Zero picked up an orange. "But that type of absolute belief can prove to be a powerful weapon. But weapons can be turned upon the attacker. The deeper that we can dig under their skin, the more reckless they may be. Especially Frost."

"And what do you suggest we use as the needle?" Ice asked.

"I am still working on that." His fingers were gentle as he brushed them against her cheek.

"I'm thinking that we need to find out who they are using." Sareena narrowed her eyes as she stirred her tea. "If this person can open a connection for Frost to come into your head, Ice, then we can find someone who can open one, too. I wonder how Frost would like to be visited?"

Taking the orange from him, Ice began to peel it. "Well now, wouldn't that just be a lovely turn of events?"

"Yes, I think it would be. Now, I am going to go and find Smoke. See what he knows. If they are using a sorcerer, he will know who it is. Once we know the who, we can figure out how to use them for our own ends."

* * *

Seeking solitude and occupation, Ice poured a glass of water, got out a pad of paper and a pencil and sat down at the table in the library. An hour, she thought, of quiet, where she could settle down, gather together her thoughts. Then maybe she would sleep. When she heard footsteps in the hall, her spine stiffened. In a Palace this size, it shouldn't be hard for everyone to find a nice, quiet place that they could be. But Sareena came in, and stood, shifting her weight, digging her hands into her pockets.

"Can we talk?" was all she said.

"Ah, well, it would depend upon the topic that you wish to discuss."

"Well, it's about the man that your sister is, for the moment at least, calling Master." When Ice said nothing, Sareena ran her hands through her hair, and blew out a long breath. "It's about who he is, why he wants to kill Sub-Zero."

"If Sub-Zero has not told me these things, perhaps then, I should not know them."

Sareena took a seat in the chair that was opposite Ice. "He does not tell you them because of how much the truth hurts him. I've known Sub-Zero since ... well it has been a really long time, and I owe him pretty much for my entire existence. He saved me, gave me sanctuary and a home, meaning, purpose. And he gives me a friendship that I treasure above all things."

"Sub-Zero is a good man." Ice smiled gently. "He will never be anything but a good man."

"Sub-Zero is also a man that loves, deeply." She kept her voice low, spoke slowly while looking into Ice's eyes. "That trusts, fully. That hurts, immensely."

"You speak of Frost's betrayal." With a sigh and a heavy heart, she said. "I know-"

"Exactly." The coldness of her tone stopped Ice in mid-sentence. Had her blinking in surprise. The entire time that she had known Sareena, she had been nothing but considerate. What was this about, she wondered with a perplexed frown.

"Sareena?"

"You _knew _what Frost was, Ice. You'd seen the evil that festered within her soul, had felt the bite of her hatred and witnessed the jealous feats she was capable of." Rising, Sareena paced to the window; stared out at the white, white world that lay on the other side of the window pane. "Frost was more an adversary to you than a sister. But it was a much different scenario for Sub-Zero and his elder brother."

"How so?"

"They were the closest that siblings could be. When their father died, it was his elder brother that took over his care, that oversaw his training. They fought together, trained together, were always there for each other."

"This brother, what is his name?"

"His codename was Sub-Zero as well." She could feel more than see Ice's look of bewilderment. Her lips curved slightly. "There were two men known as Sub-Zero. What their real names are, I do not know." She moved her shoulders restlessly. "The man that you know is the younger Sub-Zero. He took up his brother's codename as a means to honor him."

"I'm not sure that I-" Ice tilted her head, lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'were'?"

Sareena looked over her shoulder at her, her eyes bitter with pain and loss. "The elder Sub-Zero was killed by a participant in the very first Mortal Kombat tournament."

Ice's eyes darkened, and in them Sareena could see the core of her power- a core that all of them, especially Ice, often underestimated. It was the same core that Sub-Zero possessed, that gave him strength that went beyond what was granted to him by the dragon medallion. When she learns to control her abilities, she will be formidable as an adversary, Sareena thought. "That would explain why Sub-Zero does not speak of his brother. It pains him to much too."

"Yes, there is that," she agreed softly. "But I would imagine that it pains him more to realize that the brother he loves and respects would like nothing more than to see him dead."

Ice felt a familiar twinge shift inside her heart. "Why would he want his brother dead?"

"The elder Sub-Zero's soul had been corrupted by years of violence and remorseless killing. His soul was cast into the Netherrealm at the time of his death and the evil that was within him, was unleashed. Sub-Zero was reincarnated as a wraith that would become known as Noob Saibot- a black clad ninja spectre that was without remorse, honor or compassion."

An image swam into Ice's brain. A man stood in front of her, in black ninja garb that was trimmed in familiar blue, the lower half of his face obscured by a black ninja mask. His hands had been big and wide. And his manner had been politely distant, cool. But there was an aura around him that was dark, so dark, and those eyes had been cold and hard as ice. "His brother." It flashed into Ice, fast and bright. She had to struggle to not jump out of her chair, to pull her calm around her like a suit of armor. As the image faded, she looked at Sareena, saw surprise run over the woman's beautiful face, before it was replaced by her usual calm. "The man that I met on Outworld," she said as she reached for her glass of water. "He was Sub-Zero's elder brother."

"Yes, he was," Sareena said. As always, she was amazed by how clever Ice was, how astute. They all had taken her naiveté for granted, her innocence."What else can you remember about him? Did he tell you his name?"

She started to ask her why, but the look on her face told her to answer first, and then ask questions. "I can remember that he was- cold and rather stern. Distant." She smiled apologetically. "He never told me his name I'm afraid."

"What else happened during your exchange? What did you two talk about?"

"I came upon him outside this ancient looking temple. I had been lost in this godforsaken forest for days and was beyond terrified." She angled her head. "He was handsome and charming and polite and most importantly, human. He put me at ease," she let out a breath, and then frowned. "He worked hard to put me at ease, now that I think about it. When I asked him for the way that would lead me out of the forest and back to the portal, he was patient and understanding. He showed me a hidden pathway that took me right to the portal."

"Did you feel the same way with him that you feel when you are with Sub-Zero?"

Ice rose to pace to the fireplace. Emotions swam over her, washed into her, and flooded her in a tidal wave of sensations. Awe, fear, love, joy, all so intense, all so immediate, that she was dizzy from them. One stumbling emotion crashing over another, leaving her dazed and quite a bit confused. "No," she whispered finally. "I feel differently when I am with Sub-Zero."

"Could you tell them apart if they both stood in front of you?"

"Why are you asking me this?" She turned back to look at Sareena. "What is going on that this is so important?"

"Just answer, please." She needed to leave, and would never do so if she stayed here, demanding answers to questions that Ice had not even answered for herself. She has to know the truth, Sareena told herself firmly. She has to be prepared. He would come for her and he would try to convince her that he was his younger brother.

"Yes." Her eyes on the fire, Ice rubbed a hand up and down her arms. "Yes, I would know."

"You can be sure?"

"His brother has a different… hue," she decided. "He is black. Thick as night. Sub-Zero, well, he is not bright. It's gray and blue. Twilight you could say."

"You can tell simply by their auras?"

The doubt in her tone had a flush creeping up her neck. "It is how I see. Kenshi told me to pursue it. You are gold-like the sun. And Kenshi is blue- like the ocean." Her gaze never wavered from hers. "Sareena, what is this about?"

"I have already told you more than I should have." She said it quietly, and then walked across the room to the door. "I can tell you no more."

"Sareena?"

But she was already gone.

* * *

Three nights later, Ice presided over the noisiest dinner she could ever recall. It wasn't that anyone raised their voice, or spoke above the tone of polite conversation. But the sudden injection of gaiety, wit and goodwill had spawned innumerable conversations, both at the main table, where the highest ranking members sat, and at all the tables in the hall, which were filled by the rest of the household. Everyone was chattering animatedly. The wash of sound did not give her a headache- not at all. It was comforting, in some ill-defined way. There was warmth in the laughter, in the interest and attention, in the real affection so openly displayed. There was a human element that the Lin Kuei brought to the Temple that, somehow, had been missing from her life. Ice managed the Temple's daily duties; overseeing the cleanup, watching over those who had been injured and making sure everyone's needs were met. Things that the Grand Master himself would see too once he was well enough to resume doing so. Everything ran smoothly under Ice's control-indeed, despite the absence of Sub-Zero, no serious problems had occurred.

"Would you like a bit more tea my lady?" Ice turned her head, smiled warmly, and nodded her head.

"Yes, thank you, Master Tao."

Sub-Zero saw her smile, the warmth, the joy, the vitality, burning in the depths of her blue eyes. And saw the effect that she was having on his Lin Kuei as well. The Temple had always been a peaceful place, secure and stable; he was accustomed to the sense of calm serenity that had always hung a comforting blanket over the dining hall. The serenity was still there, but, there was another element added. A certain sparkle, a joy in life, an eagerness to see what tomorrow held. It was, very definitely, a female quality, owing something to feminine strength, to a woman's honor and compassion, and to her sheer energy. To his heightened, experienced senses, the new force melded and merged with the serenity- resulting in a household that was more alive, more content in its peace and more happy then it had ever been before. He had to wonder if she realized-if she even knew-that she was responsible for wiping away the stain- the black cloud that had hung over the Temple for so long. On the thought, he entered, pausing to speak with Lau and two of Plo's children.

He noticed that the room fell silent, that all conversation died away and the laughter trailed off. Wild cheering rose throughout the hall, echoing from off the stone walls and high rafters. Every member of the Temple stood and clapped. His slow stroll disguising the present limit of his strength, he smiled and nodded, his expression one of amused affability. But when he met Ice's gaze as he reclaimed the seat beside her, she could see just how touched he had been by his clan's display. She smiled beautifully and quickly sat so he could sit, too. The cheering subsided, and the first course brought out. Beneath the table's edge, Sub-Zero brushed her hand, then frowned at the serving dish placed before him. "Is that char kway teow? And steamed sea bass?"

"Hmm-mm." Drawing the dish closer, Ice placed some on his plate. "Master Roschi said that steamed sea bass was one of your favorites."

"It is." Bemused, he stared at his plate, and then looked at her. Suspiciously. "But how did Master Roschi know to prepare this tonight?"

Ice raised her brows, her smile mischievous. "Who do you think informed Master Roschi that the Grand Master would be joining us for dinner?"

He hesitated for a moment, then smiled, and gave his attention to the bass. The entire meal was a succession of Sub-Zero's favorite dishes- a fact that did not escape him. He caught Master Roschi's eye and nodded to him, which made the chef beam even as he nodded graciously. He leaned closer to Ice.

"I would go down there and thank him directly, but…" He grimaced.

Ice smiled, and fleetingly set her hand upon his. "You can speak to him tomorrow, or the day after, when next you go through the kitchens."

He trapped her gaze and slowly arched a black brow. "And am I to be allowed to return to my normal duties then?"

The words hung between them, layered with meaning. Her lips quirked, a wicked glint to her eyes. "Oh, I think so," she drawled, "in fact, I would say that it's about time you have removed yourself from your bed and rejoined the inhabitants of your Temple."

"You've no idea," he said, a shade of wry amusement in his eyes, "how much I have longed to hear you say that. Being confined to my chambers has been a hardship I bear no desire of repeating _anytime _in the foreseeable future."

Struggling to contain the laughter gurgling up in her throat, Ice reached for her tea and took a small sip. "Yes, well, I did not enjoy having to order you to remain confined. Be thankful it was I ordering you to stay in your chambers, and not my mother." Her smile was fond and just a bit melancholy. "She never needed to raise her voice. Just one eyebrow would send me scurrying back to my bed. And kept me there until I was better."

"You miss her very much."

Ice nodded. "I do. But she had been sick for a very long time. Death was, for her, a release from that." She spoke in a monotone. As if the answer was as simple as what she said it was. But that was not how Sub-Zero heard it- he heard her hurt and her loneliness and her anger. To him, it rang as clear as the ringing of a bell- the emotional distancing of one who did not wish to reveal just how vulnerable they were. He could understand that. He could empathize with it. He looked down at her, his expression as unreadable as stone. And left Ice wondering at the thoughts going through his mind. "I wondered," he eventually said. "If you would care to join me for a while." His tone made it clear he wanted her alone, somewhere private. "In the library," he made a face. Ice fought to keep her lips straight. "Since it is to dark for a stroll through the courtyard."

The fact that that he requested she join him rather than ordered her to, touched Ice. "I would be honored to join you." She waited until dessert was being cleared, then set aside her napkin. Turning, she smiled at Tao. "The Grand Master has requested I keep him company in the library this evening. I hope that we can set aside time tomorrow for another game of chess?"

Tao shot a glance at the Grand Master. "Of course, my lady. Of course." He started to rise to draw out her chair, then smiled over her head and subsided. Ice felt the chair shift and looked around. Sub-Zero stood behind her. She smiled at him, and then smiled at Masters Foo and Han and the rest of the table. "Goodnight."

The others all nodded and smiled. Sub-Zero inclined his head to them and then stepped from the dais. Ice threw him a quick, worried glance. He had seemed perfectly fine throughout dinner. His movements had still been a bit slow and stiff, but that was to be expected considering the extent of his injuries. "Are you sure that you are up for this? We can always talk another time."

His expression hardened; he looked down at her, his glittering gaze hard and unyielding. "We must talk Ice. There are things," he grimaced slightly. "that I have not discussed with you. Things that I should have discussed with you already."

"We can discuss whatever it is that you want to discuss another time." The truth was, she wasn't ready to have that discussion with him. She'd had enough conversations for one lifetime, was in fact still processing the information she had gained from her conversation with Sareena. "For now, you are to go and rest."

"You rather enjoy telling me what to do, don't you, little one?"

Her lips twitched. "Only because you follow my suggestions so perfectly."

He searched her eyes, then humphed, a faint smile on his lips. "Don't push your luck."

"You are recuperated from your wounds, are you not?" They'd reached the bottom of the main stairs; her lips curved and she cocked her head as she faced him, set a hand upon his chest. Felt his heart beat beneath her fingertips-strong and steady. "Your heart beats strong beneath the palm of my hand, does it not?"

His eyes trapped hers- Ice sucked in a quick breath. They were white- arctic white- and seemed to burn with an emotion she could not-did not want to name. As she stared into their heat, wariness-and anticipation- washed over her. No one else was around; all his clansmen were either at dinner, or out on patrol. "You are playing a dangerous game, little one."

"Ah..." Eyes locked on his, she sidled sideways, up the first couple of stairs. He followed, slowly, as if stalking her. But the threat did not come from him; it came from herself. She should, she knew, retreat to her chambers and examine this situation in depth. Instead, his burning gaze drew forth a sense of exhilaration and sent it singing through her veins. "Library?" she managed, her voice just a bit huskier than normal.

His eyes held hers, his lips lifted in a slow, very intent smile. "Later." He bent his head, kissed her as he'd longed to kiss her. Her lips were soft, a yielding warmth beneath his. So he was gentle, holding her, tasting her as he'd been yearning too since he had awoken and found her watching over him. He stroked a hand down her hair, down the length of her back so that the feel and touch of her mingled alongside her flavor and scent inside of him. What was inside of him opened, and eased. She skimmed her fingers over the strong edge of his cheekbone and gave herself completely to the moment. To the wonder and the pleasure, and the shimmer of heat that was growing between them. When their lips parted, she laid her cheek against his, held there for a moment. "It's you," she whispered, her words and voice tinged with awe. "It's always been you."

He drew in a slow breath, started to reply, but was stopped when shouts could be heard in the courtyard.

"_Grand Master_!"

"_Grand Master_!"

With those and others echoes of sounds, three garbed Lin Kuei burst into the hall. They were led by Tau, the youngest brother of Tao. He rushed straight to where Sub-Zero stood and dropped to one knee, his head bent in supplication. "Grand Master!"

"Tau?" Turning, Sub-Zero looked down at the boy, a frown knitting his brow. "What is it?"

"There is a Shadow Assassin at the front gate of the Palace!"

"A Shadow Assassin…" He murmured, glancing up to look at the other two men that stood behind Tau. "Did he say why he is here?"

"He asked that the lady come to the front gates and speak with him." Tau lifted his head and looked at Ice, who stood pale and silent behind the Grand Master. Then, with more than a little regret, he looked back at Sub-Zero. "He has a man with him, Grand Master. A farmer by the looks of him. The Shadow Assassin says that he will kill him if the mistress does not come to the front gates and speak with him."

Sub-Zero's expression hardened. "Double the guards on the walls and post more at every entrance that leads into the Palace. Leave no gate or door unprotected."

"Yes, Grand Master." All three warriors bowed before they left to carry out Sub-Zero's order.

"Sub-Zero? What game could they be playing?" She looked out towards the courtyard, but saw nothing. Still, she did not doubt that his warriors were reporting truth. "A single assassin? To the gates of a Palace that holds many? It seems… odd."

"It is." With a nod, he strode to where one of his men stood with his sword and took it from them. "Shadow Assassins attack in groups. They never come alone. I sense that this may well be a trap." He trapped her in his gaze. "Which is why you are to stay close to me. If we get separated, you are to return to the Temple as quickly as you can. And stay here," he added forcefully.

She started down the stairs just as Sub-Zero turned to speak with Plo. For an instant she saw another man, eyes the same shade of white, body clad in the same blue and black attire. But his soul was black, thick as night. She reached out a hand, laid it on Sub-Zero's back. The vision lingered in her head but the images were too murky for her to make out any details beyond one. "He is here. Waiting. Watching."

"Who?" He turned back to her. Her face was a little pale, her eyes a little wide. He reached out to rub her arms, and at the contact, felt a quick shock. "Ice? What is it that you see?"

"Your brother," she said as the vision cleared. She lifted her eyes to his and he saw that they were edgy now, the blue in them deepening. "He is here," she said. "Waiting. Watching."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**: Alright, three months have gone by and no update... see I didn't *think* that having a 3/4 schedule my first quarter at UC Davis was going to be quite the challenge that it turned out to be... and yea... I was sooooo _wrong bout that lemme tell ya!_ I have a full schedule planned for the next two quarters so I'm going to ask everybody to bear with me. I'm going to try and get a 13th chapter out by New Years (it's in an infancy stage at this point but I have an idea of where it is going to go and don't have 100 hours of reading and studying to do at the moment) but more might either be super slow in coming (ala this one) or not a happener until I hit summer break. I promise you though, I am tying this story up in 2011... as a lead to the new game *cough* ahem... anyway...

**Secondary Note**: Yea, made a few minor fixes but nothing overly dramatic

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in the MK universe… much as I might like to. And reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

When she stood at the post on the top of the wall she could see the men, or the shape of them. Two as Tau had said, with the second leading the first. The first man wore no cloak though there was a chill in the air, and a hint of an oncoming storm. She glanced at Sub-Zero who'd been silent ever since they had come outside. He stood with his arms folded across his chest, his sword strapped to his back and his gaze upon the stars that twinkled overhead. He knew that she stood there but did not acknowledge her. The scent of her was jasmine and nerves.

"You're annoyed, and you have every right to be. But you are too reasonable a man not to at least listen to what it is that I have to say."

"I will work my way back to being reasonable once we have dealt with this situation. It would be wiser for you to wait until then."

"I'll risk it." Ice let out a sigh. "I know. I know that it was your brother that I met on Outworld, and that it was your brother that was behind the attack upon the Temple. And I know that it was your brother that sent my sister to kill you. For me, knowing is a matter of survival. It still is, which is why I'm not going to lie to you and say that I am sorry for having been given the tools by which I uncovered the truth. I'm not. I regret that this has upset you-but I am not sorry that I know."

When he shifted his gaze from the stars to hers, and the heat of it scorched her, she stepped closer. Her heart throbbed. She didn't fear that he would lash out at her. But she did fear that he would never be able to trust in her. "I'm not annoyed at you. Or with Sareena for that matter. If anything, I'm annoyed at myself."

Ice blinked in surprise. "Why are you annoyed with yourself?"

"Because," he stepped towards her and set his hands upon her shoulders. "I should have been the one to tell you about my brother."

"Why didn't you," she said softly. "Did you think I would not understand? That I would hold you accountable for his failings and shortcomings?"

"I think that if anybody could understand, it would be you." Now he sighed, heavily. "The truth is- I don't understand why my brother hates me as he does. We were- _are_- brothers. We were taught how to be men by the same mother. We were taught how to be warriors by the same father. When our father died, it was my brother that oversaw the remainder of my training, that was my guide through the final trials I had to undertake before becoming a Lin Kuei. We fought together, trained together, were always there when the other needed or asked for help- and there even if we didn't ask nor need help."

"Jealousy is a corruptive emotion," she said, thinking of the tumultuous relationship that was between her and Frost. "It clouds love and turns it to hate."

"Has she ever been there for you, Ice?" His fingers were gentle as he stroked her hair. "Was Frost ever your sister?"

It shouldn't have surprised her, she realized. He was an astute man after all. And a man that believed fully in the power of knowledge. "In the beginning, yes." Ice said simply. "I have vague memories of Frost and I playing the games that children play. But then I began to train with Grandfather and our relationship changed." She turned away, looked out over the night-dark mountains. What lurked in the darkness whispered to her, its sly voice full of lies. She felt him, creeping closer now, hiding in the shadows and watching them with dark, dark eyes. He hungered. For ultimate power and control, for death, for destruction. "The first man," she murmured as the men drew closer to the gates. "The shadow assassin, are you positive he _is _a shadow assassin?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because," Ice said after a moment. "I sense that there is something," She paused. "Not right about him. He does not _feel _like any of the shadow assassins that invaded your temple. He feels," Baffled now, she shook her head. "Different."

"But my lady-" Tao cut himself off.

"Are you certain?" Sub-Zero murmured.

"It is too murky for me to make out any details beyond one." And with her senses razor sharp she recognized that one detail. "Blackness. Thick as the night."

Sub-Zero dragged in a huge breath, conscious of a sense of disbelief, as if he was in a crazy dream. He glanced at Ice, but she wasn't looking at him. Her gaze was fixed in the distance, her face haunted by an echo of the fear she would not admit too. "Tau, tell the men to keep a sharp eye out. They are to do nothing without waiting first for either my command or Plo's. We will see what this _assassin _wants."

Ice glanced at Tau. "I would like a bow, please."

Tau glanced at the Grand Master, waiting for permission before he gestured to one of the men, took a bow and quiver from him. "Grand Master, is it not foolish for the enemy to come here? One against all our Lin Kuei? And unable to enter the Palace since we have all entrances and passageways well-guarded."

"It is likely this is to keep us distracted while others attempt to slip inside the Palace."

"Grand Master, it could be that he thinks he has something he can trade," the guard suggested. "Offer to give us the prisoner in return for whatever it is that he wants. Or he has information that he feels we would value."

"There is no harm in listening," Ice began, then set her hand on Sub-Zero's arm. "And the man. He is nothing but a tool. Is an innocent, the hapless prisoner of an evil man. He needs help."

"I know." And with eyes keener than Ice's he recognized the helpless man, knew from where he had been taken. And felt his heart constrict at the pain he knew his next words would inflict. "My brother chose this man. Chose him because you would know him, and would do whatever it takes to save him. You can't."

"He chose this man because I would know him- because I would do whatever to save him? Whatever are you talking about?"

"My brother uses one of your own to cause you pain. Ice." He took her shoulders, turned her to face him. "I'm sorry. It is Ping."

"No. No. You're mistaken. Ping is home in our village. When I left, he was just preparing to go and trade our cloth and other goods with the neighboring town. It can't be Ping." She pushed away from him, leaning on the wall, straining her eyes. She could hear the murmurs now, then the shouts as the men too began to recognize the man being led by the shadow assassin. There was disgust in the shouts, and anger. "It is a trick." She lifted her voice, cut through the raised voices of the men. "He brings one that I knew and whom I would do anything to protect. He hopes that by fueling your anger and your disdain that you will act carelessly. Do not. Wait for the Grand Master's signal, and follow his lead. I ask this of you." She turned back. Every bone in her body went brittle as she saw Sub-Zero had been right. It was Ping, bound in chains and forced to walk in front of the shadow assassin. She wanted to weep, wanted to burrow herself into Sub-Zero and scream and sob. She wanted to climb to the top of the temple and vent her rage. She stood straight, no longer feeling the wind that blew at her cloak, at her hair. She notched an arrow, and waited for the man to approach the gates with his prisoner.

"Ice, do you remember your promise?"

"To remain out of sight?" She smiled lightly. "Yes, I remember."

What had been human once lifted its face, raised a hand to those gathered on the wall in greeting. "Where is the woman?" it shouted. "The one known as Ice? Send the lady to the gates! I have a man here, from her village. He is hurt and has lost a lot of blood. If she wishes to save him, she will come to the gates, as the true Grand Master commands. He sends her a message."

"You may not speak to the woman." Sub-Zero called out. "But you will speak to me."

"Grand Master." It managed to sketch the mockery of a bow. "This matter does not concern you. Now where is the lady? I will speak to the lady directly or I will take this man and leave!"

"No, _brother_, you will not."

"Protecting her, are we?" Flinging the cloak off, he appeared before them. Solid now, his flesh as real as theirs. He wore the blue and black of the Lin Kuei, of honor and justice. His every physical feature mirrored that of Sub-Zero's, all but for the wisps of ice that coated the forearms of the younger sibling. "How noble and righteous of you, little brother."

"Why are you here?"

"Your problem, little brother, is that you do not know when you should refrain from interfering in affairs that do not concern you or the Lin Kuei."

"I take my oath, and my sworn allegiances, very seriously, brother. Unlike you."

"I have allegiance only to myself. Now send the lady to the gates, brother, before I lose what patience I have."

"No." He moved a shoulder. "Now leave the man and return to the Netherrealm."

"The medallion will belong to me, brother, as it always should have. And you will give me what I want most as well." He flung up a hand so that the walls of the Palace trembled. "Now where is the woman?"

"Where she is, brother, is beyond your reach. And beyond your reach she shall remain." He gestured sharply, sent a ball of arctic energy into the air to land and shatter at his feet. It was a useless gesture, he knew, but the intended message was needed to be made. Noob Saibot merely angled his head, smiled indulgently.

"A pretty trick. I possess the same abilities as you however and so, am unimpressed by your little display."

"I assure you it was not meant to impress you."

"The limits of my patience has been reached, brother. The sands have run out of the glass." Brilliant white crystals gleamed at his fingertips, his anger taking form. "Now send the woman to me or I will be forced to drastic measures."

Ice stepped forward into the light. The moment she did, Sub-Zero hissed out an oath. She held up a hand before he could reach for her. "I am here." She called out. "Speak. And then be gone from this place."

"My lady." Noob managed a bow that was more courtly than the one he had issued Sub-Zero. "You know me."

"Yes, I do. How did Ping come to be so injured?"

"We were ambushed in the living forest. Set upon by the blind swordsman. I tried to fight him off and sent your man to one of the villages, where he would be safe. But the blind swordsman overpowered me and injured your man. We barely escaped with our lives."

"You lie. Did you cut him? Did you chase him through that infernal forest and allow those bloodthirsty trees to snatch and tear at him?"

"My lady." He broke off when she lifted the bow and aimed the arrow at his heart. "It was not I that injured him." He held up his hands to show that they were devoid of weapons. "It was the blind swordsman. Kenshi. I swear it to you." He stepped closer, careful not to test the limits of the Grand Master's patience and his voice was soft, nearly a purr. "I have but brought him to you, as a sign of good will. And I bring a message."

"And what would that message be?"

"If you come with me, if you accept me as your lord and master, if you place the dragon medallion in my hand, I will spare the lives of your clansmen, of the Lin Kuei. You may even keep my brother as a servant if you like, for my brother is insignificant and of little threat to me."

"And if I refuse?"

The dagger he held glimmered in the moonlight that broke through the dark clouds. When she saw the blade slice across Ping's throat, she screamed, but no sound passed from her lips. Her heart was a hard ball lodged in her chest. "Then your fate is as his, as will be the fate of every man, woman, child who stands against me. You will be tortured. And I will have this temple burned to the ground." She felt the tears burn her throat, but they would not come. She glared-even from this distance he could feel the heat. Brows slowly rising, his gaze intent, focused on hers, Noob held her trapped- and sent her a beguiling smile. And then he deliberately said; "Any who survive will be hunted down. None shall be safe from my wrath-not even my _sainted _brother. When all is said and done, not a single member of your clan will remain. They will all be annihilated. You'll never defeat me. You have no hope of defeating me. Now give me your answer, and do so quickly."

Ice slowly straightened and faced him without a hint of emotion upon her pale face. "This is the answer that I have to give and so I suggest that you listen and that you listen well." Her voice was raw and thick. There was fear in her words. And pain. The pain made him want to reach out, soothe her, shield her. Sub-Zero stepped forward but did not touch her. "I give you my word on this and my word is as hard and as cold as your heart. I will never join you. I will never bring to you the Medallion that belongs to your brother. I will never betray him; never dishonor him or this clan by joining with a monster such as you." She handed Sub-Zero the bow and arrow before she took out her dagger and slashed it over her palm. "I swear that to you, in my own blood. And for every innocent that you hurt, I will see to it that vengeance is brought to their memory."

Fury tightened his face into a demonic mask. "You will bow to me woman!" he shouted. "Or I will destroy everything that you hold dear!" He turned, made to leave. On the wall, Ice took back her bow, steadied, sighted. And let the arrow fly. Noob heard the whiz, then the unmistakable sound of ice forming. He stepped to the side just as the arrow found purchase in a pile of wood. The ice shattered- and sent fragments of wood and ice splashing across his boots.

"Unlike my sister," Her words were couched in sheet ice, her tone a chill wind blowing straight out of the Arctic. "I do not fall back upon my word."

"Nicely done," he said in mild tones, and then turned to walk away. He sensed the movement even before he heard his brother issue a sharp command. When he turned, Ice had another arrow ready, and aimed at him. "Be sure to not miss this time," he advised her. "Otherwise, you will not live to try for a third shot. Let it be," he snapped at Sub-Zero. "It is her choice."

The bow trembled a moment, then Ice lowered it. And passed it to Sub-Zero. "Go, before I change my mind."

Noob gave her a long look. Shifted to look at Sub-Zero. "You must be delighted little brother." There was a wealth of disgust contained in those simple words. "She's as noble and righteous as you." With that he was gone.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I should have remained out of sight like you ordered. Ping-" Her throat simply locked.

"I will bring him in," Sub-Zero touched her shoulder, and looked over her head into Tau's eyes. "Have the men ready a travois."

Without waiting, Sub-Zero vaulted over the wall. He seemed to almost fly towards the ground, but was able to slow his descent so that he landed smoothly. Tau turned to the man that stood beside him. "You heard the Grand Master. Ready a travois."

Below, Sub-Zero picked Ping up in his arms and, bearing his weight, looked up and met Ice's eyes. "Open the gates," she said. "So that the Grand Master can bring Ping in."

* * *

She tended the body herself, removing the torn and filthy clothes.

"Let me send for one of the men to do this, Ice."

She shook her head, and began to wash Ping's face. "This is for me to do. We have been friends since we were children. I need to do this for him, for his family, for myself." Her hands trembled as she brushed the cloth gently over the cuts, but she never faltered. "We were playmates, you see, Ping and I. Was it the truth, do you think? Will he burn the temple to the ground and annihilate every member of the Lin Kuei?" When Sub-Zero said nothing, she looked over at him.

"He's a cold-blooded assassin," Sub-Zero said at length. "And your refusal to bow to his demands has angered him tremendously. He could very well do as he threatens. But let's not worry about my brother for the moment. Let me send for one of the men, Ice."

Again she shook her head. "I was fond of Ping. Everyone in our village was. He was a good man, a good father to his children, a good husband to his wife. He did not deserve this- nobody deserves to die like this. And no," she said softly. "There is no need for one of the men to come and do this. You don't need to shield me from this. I can't turn away as it is. I won't."

"Do you wish me to go?"

"You think because I see these wounds, these bruises and marks, and know that they were caused by your brother that I hold you responsible? Did you hold me responsible for the men that Frost slaughtered? For the wounds she inflicted upon you? Do you think me so weak of mind and heart, Sub-Zero? Do you think me so naïve?"

"No," Sub-Zero traced his fingers over her shoulders, felt her tension and the way that her body vibrated with grief and fatigue. "I think that the woman I saw tonight, the woman that I heard, possesses more courage and honor than any who dwell inside this temple. I have killed," he steadied himself as she turned those ravaged eyes upon him again. "But never did I kill that coldly, that callously. I want you to know that."

"You are not the cold-blooded assassin that he is."

"No."

Ice nodded. "Your brother may have helped to train you, he may even have guided you along the path of a warrior, but there is little of him inside you. And I thank the Elder Gods for that." She washed Ping's body as gently as she would have a child. When she was done she began to dress him in the clothes that one of the Lin Kuei had thoughtfully provided.

"Let me do that, Ice, please."

"I know you mean well. I know you're thinking of me and wanting to shield me from this ugliness. But I need to do this for him. He was the first boy to kiss me." Her voice wavered a bit before she clamped down on the pain and finished. "I was fifteen, and he a year older than that. It was very sweet, very gentle. Shy for the both of us, as a first kiss so often is. Our families had hopes that we would marry. I cared for him. I think in a way like you care about Kenshi. He's taken that from me, Sub-Zero. Taken Ping away from me, but not the bond that I had with him. He can't have that; I won't let him have that."

"I will swear before any of the elder gods you chose that I will avenge his death for you."

"One of us will." She bent, brushed her lips over Ping's cold cheek. Then she stepped back from him. Then she sunk to the floor without making a sound. When Sub-Zero knelt beside her, she curled into him and wept out her shattered heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**: As promised! Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and that this New Year is wonderful and bright for each and every one :)

**Secondary Note**: Small edit in the beginning.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in the MK universe… much as I might like to. And reviews are always welcomed! I also don't profit from this story except for the pleasure that it gives me to write it.. and that frankly is the only profit that I need.

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

Ice had never had a vision quite like it before.

Eyes- white, white- white as the snow that blanketed the world outside the temple, white as the clouds that billowed in the sky. They were the eyes of a hard man, prideful and strong.

They were the eyes of a warrior.

Ice awoke, almost surprised to find she was alone. After all that had happened that evening—most specifically within this bedchamber—she almost expected to wake with Sub-Zero still lying next to her. From the depths of her bed, she scanned her surroundings, the thick velvet curtains half shrouding the bed, their mates drawn tight across the window beyond which the wind whistled, foretelling the coming storm to any who were still awake. In the grate, embers smoldered, shedding a glow over the freshly polished wood, the soft sheen of the floor, the lighter hues of chair and table. All was reassuringly normal; nothing had changed.

Yet she knew that everything had.

Her heart slowing, Ice tugged the covers about her and considered the vision that had overtaken her as she slept. The face of a man- two men she thought now with a frown - with one half of the face shrouded almost completely in shadow and one half of the face completely visible. Ice frowned up at the ceiling. Noob Saibot's face was harder than she had thought it; the essence of the man's strength was there, clearly delineated for anyone to see. He was a man with no reason to hide his true character- he bore the signs openly, arrogantly, like a conqueror. Noob Saibot was everything that was evil- cold, heartless, cruel. He had used a man that she had held in the highest of regards, indeed, that she loved, to provoke her compliance. And when she rebuked him, refused his ridiculous offer, he ruthlessly killed him. Now Ping, the childhood friend she loved, was gone. His wife, Fan Li was without her husband. His only son, Pai Hu, was without a father. She knew Fan Li; like she knew everyone in the village, she was sweet and gentle, all that was good and kind. Her gaze shifted to a sheet of parchment that was unfolded on the table. It was up to her to inform Ping's family of his death, and to warn them of the possible attack that could be visited upon them. Her village was a five mile stretch of land that had been carved out of the jagged edge of one of the mountains, directly north of the Wu Shi Academy and protected by the surrounding mountain; in her mind's eye, Ice could see it clearly- a quiet village, fishing boats bobbing on an ocean that was crystal blue, a curving stretch of crusted shore where incoming waves left froth and bubbles that looked like tattered lace in its wake. The villagers were her people, her clan. As the Lin Kuei were her people, her clan now.

The woodwork blurred; again the vision came. For a full minute, she studied them; studied the two halves of the face that she saw so clearly- strong patriarchal nose, determined chin, patrician features that could have been carved from stone. The brow was concealed by a black ninja hood; those piercing white eyes were deep-set beneath arched black brows and framed by black lashes. The lips, held in a straight, uncompromising line, told her that each man leaned towards being stern, proud- indeed, that was her summation of this disjointed face- it was one meant to conceal thoughts, emotions. From would be attackers. From friends. From a lover even.

She wasn't a chance observer. Presentiment compelled her; she focused her mind and slid beneath their guard, behind the reserved façade, and tentatively opened her senses. Hunger- hot, ravenous- a prowling, animalistic urge, swept over her. It caressed her with fingers of heat, its tug beyond physical. Beneath that hunger, behind the façade, there was… restlessness. A soul-deep sense of honor, compassion, righteousness. But there was also a different kind of hunger, one that was not born of passion or love but from an ultimate thirst for power. Beyond that hunger and below the façade, there was … deeply-seeded hatred. And she watched again as the first half of that face- Sub-Zero's half of that face- was completely swallowed by the darker. Ice sighed, and drew back, into her bedchamber. She had become more adept at interpreting the visions given to her-and this one was crystal clear.

She had to leave the Lin Kuei Palace.

She felt shaken- and torn-and twisted inside out just at the thought of leaving the Temple. And she knew to the depths of her soul that she would never again be the same- be as strong or as happy-without _him_. But she knew that she had to leave, that it was the only way that she could keep the man she loved-for she realized now that she did, indeed, love the Grand Master; had in fact loved him from the moment he had lifted her thirteen-year-old self into his arms and carried her back to her village - safe. Her heart was heavy as she pushed back the covers, slid her feet over the side of the bed. She pulled on pants and tunic, laced on her boots. It felt wrong to be leaving like this, a thief stealing away in the night, but she would travel more swiftly under the cover of darkness. She bound her hair back in a single braid and began to pack. She would need little but what was on her back, she decided. The less she carried the better. So she got out a bow and quiver of arrows, her daggers and lay them on the bed while she sat to write a message to Sub-Zero. How did you tell a man who'd been willing to fight his own brother that you were leaving him for reasons he wouldn't understand, to protect him from what was impossible to predict, in the company of nobody but yourself? It was what she had to do, she thought, her mouth tight as she wrote. She wasn't certain if she believed that or simply believed it was the only thing that she could do. But go she would.

_I must leave_, she continued in her careful hand. _I pray that you will forgive me for this, for leaving without saying a word to you about my decision. I ask that you not follow me, and pray you will think well of me once your anger has abated. Know that I go for you, for the Lin Kuei, because it is what I know to be right. I'm sorry. _She rolled the letter up, and used a length of ribbon to tie it together. She put on her daggers, shouldered the quiver and bow. One of the warriors was patrolling the hall as she left her chambers.

"My lady!"

"I am meeting the Grand Master in the courtyard." Ice very rarely lied- she just wasn't any good at it was the truth- but the man-Pai Fi she thought his name was- just nodded and returned to his patrol. She turned and made her way down the corridor. Her belly shook, but she didn't pause. When she reached the battlement, she waited in the shadows until the guard walked back inside. Ice took a deep breath and climbed over the wall, holding tightly to the rope she'd tossed over. "Elder Gods protect me," she said as she began climbing down. Ice's breath steamed before her face; she puffed out a labored breath and looked down. Through the shadows she spied- the very last thing that she had expected to see-a pair of large, bright red eyes, staring up at her.

Ice stilled; and began to lose her hold on the rope. She tried to get another hold; the soles of her boots found no grip on the icy wall- she slipped and went careening towards the ground. On a scream, she tried to stop her mad descent, and fell into the arms of the owner of those red eyes. The impact knocked the air from her lungs; for an instant, she was sure she'd smashed onto the ground. But her face was pressed to hard steel, mid-chest, her nose teased by a puff of gray vapor. His metallic chin passed over her head; her scalp tingled where long hairs were lightly brushed. And arms of steel and that same gray mist gently held her. Ice dragged in a breath-one to shallow to steady her still whirling head. Her lungs had seized; her thoughts skittered wildly, informing her, in no uncertain detail, that her plan to escape the temple before its Grand Master had awoken, had just been foiled by the timely arrival of this cybernetic ninja. And not just any cybernetic warrior she thought with a frown of dismay- but Smoke. Sub-Zero's oldest and most trusted friend.

"Would the front door not have been the safer, and indeed, the much wiser choice here?" He walked over to a boulder, set her down atop it; resigned, she sat there, staring out over the mountains. Smoke waited for her to respond, but she didn't. "Ice?" Grasping her shoulders, he hunkered down in front of her, so his eyes were level with hers. "Has something happened?"

"No-well, yes, something has happened. I mean…" Dragging in a breath, her gaze locked with his, she rattled on: "His brother was here at the temple. Last night."

"Noob Saibot was here?" Frowning, he stared deeply into her eyes. "You are sure? It was Sub-Zero's elder brother and not one of his shadow assassins?"

Ice gave a slow nod of her head. "Yes, I am sure." She hesitated for only a moment before telling him all that had happened. As she told him, his face changed. He paced around the boulder, gave a shake of his cybernetic head. But he said nothing, did not even curse. She took a deep breath when she was done and sat with her hands folded in her lap.

"I should have assumed he would do something like this." He closed his eyes; his robotic fingers clenched tightly at his side. He had failed her, and Sub-Zero. No, he had not failed, he told himself. But he had not been able to prevent her from being hurt neither. "I know your pain, little one."

Her bruised eyes stared hard into the distance. "Do you, Smoke?"

"I know your anger, yes."

"He harmed no one in his life. What manner of death is that for one who was nothing but good, and kind?" She paused; he saw her lips tighten. "You cannot know my grief." Her lids lifted; she met his gaze. "You cannot know my fear."

Smoke skimmed his fingers over her cheek. "You will die a much worse death, little one. Do you not understand that?" He crouched down in front of her, stared into her eyes. "Noob Saibot knows that you are the sacred guardian of the Map of Elements, Ice. He did this to ensure that you would leave the safety of the Lin Kuei, of Sub-Zero. Don't let him win by leaving."

Tears glinted in Ice's eyes but went unshed, much to Smoke's profound relief. He had not known how to tend to a woman's tears even when he had been human. "What am I to do then, Smoke? Stand and do nothing?" Ice held out her hands, hands that had never before felt so small and helpless. "Wait for him to slaughter my entire clan? Sub-Zero? I can't do that. I _won't_."

"I do not ask that you stand and do nothing, little one. I only ask that you not leave the temple."

"Don't you see that I must? My being here has placed Sub-Zero's life in jeopardy. My village and the Lin Kuei are in danger—all because of _me _and my status as the guardian of this cursed Map. How do I leave them to their fate, and how do I ask them to face this monster while I run and hide? This task is mine; the fates deemed it so even before I was born. And even if it were not, I still must go to the village of my birth and tell them of Ping's death." He shook his head, started to speak, but Ice lifted a hand to his face. "Would you have me leave them to their fate, Smoke? With no word of warning? No help whatsoever?"

"No, I know that you cannot do that."

"You cannot tell Sub-Zero where it is I am going. Or what it is that I have planned." She squeezed his hands now. "Swear it to me, Smoke. Swear it on the friendship that we share. You must not tell him!"

How could he deny her when there were tears in her eyes? "I will not tell Sub-Zero. I swear it to you." He gave her shoulder an awkward pat that was meant to comfort. "Since I will be going with you, it is a promise that I can easily keep." He sent her a small smile. "I'll wager we'll be back in a few days, in any case."

"_We'll_?" she asked with a quirk of one eyebrow. "I thought you had business at the temple?" Smoke watched her face. She was trying to remain steady. But he could see her great relief at not facing her task alone. "You have changed your plans?"

"Yes, Ice, I have." He took her shoulders in a firm grip. "Since I cannot discourage you from your chosen path, I find my only option is to go with you and do all that I can to keep you, and the map, safe." He sent her an easy smile. "I will just tell Sub-Zero I was detained indulging you and leave you to soothe his anger."

She let out a long breath that trailed into a weak laugh. "I suppose that is fair." She looked up at the temple and her face went quiet, keenly intense. "What if we don't return?"

"We will return, Ice." He looked up at the temple. It was not yet dawn, but there was light enough that Smoke could see the woman that was looking down at them from the shadows. He exchanged a silent nod with her before he straightened his shoulders, turned. "We should go." He walked down the path, leaving Ice to stare at his back. She looked up at the temple again, half hoping to see Sub-Zero standing there. She would come back, she promised herself. She would make him understand, make amends for the pain she knew her leaving would cause him. As the sun cast its first light, they began the long trek through the mountains to the Wu Shi Academy, and her village.

* * *

"Grand Master!"

Sub-Zero turned to see one of the guards that patrolled the eastern battlement come hurrying across the hall. "What is it, Ming?"

The man halted before him and bowed. "You asked that we should report anything that seems out of the ordinary to you, Grand Master."

"I did. Is there something amiss?"

"A rope was found tied to a pillar by the eastern side of the battlement." The guard looked Sub-Zero in the eye. "It was not there when I patrolled that part of the battlement last night, but it was there this morning, when I made my rounds."

Sub-Zero's gaze sharpened. And felt as if his heart was being slowly pulled from his chest. It took every ounce of his control to keep his voice calm when he asked; "Was there anything else amiss?"

"Yes, Grand Master." The man nodded. "We found footprints outside the temple. Very _small _ones."

"Did the lady leave alone?" He wanted to ask the question brutally- wanted to unleash some of the hurt that her leaving had caused him. But he couldn't do that, couldn't let his men see how pathetically vulnerable he'd become. So he kept his social mask in place and asked the question coolly, lightly. As if the answer was of no great importance to him.

"No, Grand Master. We found a second set of boot prints in the snow that indicates that the lady left in the company of another."

"I see." Looking down, to the rolled parchment in his hand, he forced himself to continue to play the role that he'd spent years honing- that of the Grand Master. "Double the guards on the battlement and tell them to keep watch for the lady to return." His head throbbed, his stomach churned, but he continued in that same, lightly harsh, distant tone: "When she does, I am to be notified immediately."

Ming bowed. "Yes, Grand Master. Right away."

Regally, his mantle of pride wrapped securely around him, Sub-Zero inclined his head, then turned, and strolled nonchalantly into his office.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sub-Zero closed the office door and turned, looked down into Sareena's blazing hot eyes. "What do you mean, Sareena?"

"Doubling the guards? Having them keep a watch out for when Ice returns?" Her eyes flared, spitting gold sparks. "What are you going to do, Sub-Zero? Lock her in her room? Chain her in the dungeon? What?"

He looked down at her; he couldn't help his growl. "What I do when Ice returns to the temple, is none of your concern."

She glared at him- he gave not an inch. "Clouded emotions are dangerous, especially when you lack the answers to the questions that are beleaguering you."

For one long instant, he stared into her eyes, than his brow rose. "I know all that I need to know."

How well she remembered the dark anger, the restless passion. It had drawn her to his brother. And made her ache for the man that stood in front of her. "Go after her, Sub-Zero."

"It was her choice to leave." The words echoed with the bitterness that he couldn't hide. "_Her _choice, Sareena, not mine."

"By the Elder Gods, are you really that dense?" Her eyes locked with his, she drew in a slow, much-needed breath- and tried a different tack. "She left because she loves you. Because she's afraid of losing you and doesn't know any other way in which to protect you."

"Protect me?" He only barely suppressed the impulse to sneer. He met her gaze- pinned her for one brief instant- then turned and stalked to his desk. He would have followed up the threat in that one glance, but this was Sareena- his friend, not some enemy. There was a need for civility- for the cloak of sophistication that he wore as habitually as he did his armor. He reminded himself of that- even as he itched to throw that mantle aside.

He was physically frustrated to the point of violence.

Never in his life had he had to cope with this type of frustration. This white-hot jealousy. As for the emotional side of the coin- he did not dare think upon that. Not with this swirling haze of anger clouding his mind. His responses were not rational- he knew they were not. When it came to Ice, his thoughts- his feelings- didn't qualify as rational. They were powerful. Strong. And very close to snapping even his legendary control. "She chose _him_, Sareena. She left with _him_."

At her wits end with him, she stalked up to him, poked a finger in the middle of his chest. "If you weren't being such a jealous ass, you'd know she left with _Smoke_, not Kenshi."

"How do you know that she left with Smoke?" Lips compressed, he looked-glared was more like it- down at her. "Were you there when she made her escape?" His eyes narrowed, his gaze hardened. "Did you help her to leave?"

"I know she left with Smoke because I was there when they left. I overheard their conversation." Quickly, she explained. Sub-Zero heard her out in silence. In genuine surprise. He'd expected the answer to be something he'd have scoffed at, something he would have discredited and which would have fueled his anger even further. Divine intervention was a bit harder for him to reject though. "Why didn't she just come and tell me this?" He turned away, lips compressed, jaw set, gripped the edge of the desk tightly- and waited. Until he could say, in more neutral tones: "Why didn't she ask me to take her to her village?"

"Because her vision told her that if you went with her, you'd die." She had pushed him, plucked at the ragged threads of his temper with one underlying purpose. This. "And that is the very thing that Ice fears the most."

"In that case-" he straightened away from his desk. "there's obviously only one course of action that I can take here."

Sareena frowned at him. "And what course of action is that?"

He looked straight at her- through white, white eyes. "Go after her." Sareena considered him. His face softened. His gaze locked with hers, he softly added: "Go after her and convince her that it is imperative she come back to the temple so that I can avoid the one thing that I fear the most."

"And what is that?"

His gaze didn't waver; she'd read his answer in his eyes even before he said: "Losing her."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in the MK universe… much as I might like to. And reviews are always welcomed! I don't profit from this story except for the pleasure that it gives me.

**Author's Note**: Okay, so MK 9 is out and most everybody has gotten a hint of what the new storyline/new character arcs are (because I'm guessing most of you have either Wikipedia-ed the game, bought it, rented it, or played it at a friends heh). I'm going to incorporate a few of the things I've picked up that are going on in the game and take creative liberty with some of the rest only because I can see the plot holes and storyline setup for the next MK game (and well, cause I can. This is my fantasy after all heh). Time wise and how that affects this story's updates (which have been slooooooow I know! Thank you for bearing with me people!) I'm revamping my life to include two hours of daily free time minimum and using other times that arise to sketch out the next chapters. I'm looking to try and post a new update at a rate of at least once a month, more depending if the ideas flow easily and satisfy my perfectionism (of which, is legendary among my closest friends). Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter, it took a lot longer to write because I a.) scrapped the entire original and b.) wanted to make sure that the "fight" scenes felt realistic enough to warrant the theme to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 14.**

They traveled north for six days, on roads frozen over by the storm. The shock and pain of the night at the temple played through her mind as Ice trudged through rivers of snow and climbed jagged blocks of frozen rock. She had sworn- at the beginning of this hellish trek through the arctic- that she was going to survive just so she could confront Noob Saibot, and make him pay. Not only for what he had done to Ping, but for what he had done to Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei as well. Anger had kept her upright, had kept her motivated for mile after soul-weary mile. But anger had faded into a soul-deep weariness that had her missing Sub-Zero all the more. At least she was not alone on this journey, she thought, her lips curving into a smile. Smoke had become both the hand that pulled her up when she fell to the ground and the shoulder she cried upon when the pain became too much to bear. A bond formed between them during that time, one that Ice knew instinctively could never be broken. Smoke told her all that he could about Noob Saibot, about what type of _man_ he was as well as what type of man he had been when he had been known as Sub-Zero. It was also Smoke that revealed to her just how it was that Sub-Zero—whom Smoke had called Kuai much to Ice's confusion- had come to take up his elder brother's mantle. He regaled her with tale after tale of his and Sub-Zero's exploits as young men—told her about the places they had been, the people they had met, the things they had witnessed—all the while ignoring the twinges of guilt that twisted his nanobots into little electric knots. The fear was a cancer inside him, slowly eating away at his conscience until Smoke imagined he would go insane from the pressure. But he did not tell her the truth- oh no… he did not dare tell her about having helped Noob Saibot nearly kill his younger brother.

The lowlands spread out before them late afternoon of the seventh day. They emerged from the trees that girded the rocky mountain pass and breathed multiple sighs of relief. The earlier breeze that had promised yet another cold and miserable night had died to nothing more than a whisper. Even the fall of new snow had ceased the moment they reached the base of the mountain. A falcon circled over the top of the trees, and some of the heaviness lifted from Ice. Her mother used to love watching the falcons fly. Said they were Ice's father, watching over them. She prayed her father was watching over her now. The falcon circled the meadow in a low swoop and raised its shrill cry. Nerves made her queasy so she swallowed hard.

"Ice?" Smoke set a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Something is watching us." She shivered even as she said it. "Something cold. Can you feel it?" She looked at him. "The coldness? Can you feel it?"

"Yes," he said. "I can feel it."

"He sees." There were voices in her head, whispers and murmurs. Shaken, she started to reach for Smoke's hand, her only thought, '_not now'_. But the vision came- fast, bright, like a spear of light through the dark. Suffering, death and torment. Everything around her—inside her—was chaos. Screams and shouts, the moans of the dead and dying, the rush of the enemy that rained destruction in its wake. The petals of a rose floated on a river of blood that was a shade darker than the fragile bloom. There was a hard place in the middle of her chest, like a fist poised to strike. Breathing around it was difficult, but she stood as the man in her vision. Felt the weight of the chains around his feet, around his throat, felt her soul pulled in opposite directions. A child's whimper, the whisper of a blade unsheathed, the primal scream of a tortured soul.

"Ice… your eyes."

She turned them on him. They had gone pearlescent, were depthless, ancient. And so achingly sad that he reached for her, tried to offer her what comfort he could. She moved out of his reach. "You cannot touch me, Smoke. Not when a vision has come upon me."

"Why not?"

"Pain. I-" She hated the tremor in her voice, but her fear of hurting someone-anyone- was great. "I can't control it." She shook her head, sighed. "I can't control it and I can't protect you from it because I don't know how."

His once human heart stumbled; his body jerked. She bled, Smoke thought, from wounds that nobody but her could see. Yet her only thought still was that she couldn't-_wouldn't_- hurt him. Though she'd told him not to touch her, he gripped her shoulder now. "Ice… tell me what you see."

"Blood is life," she said. She looked at him with eyes that were glassy, but blue once more. "And so it is death. It will take blood to repay the debt that is owed to the one that was wronged. He knows this, and is afraid of the lifetime of torment and torture that he faces. But this is his payment for decades of evil, for the decades of death and for the decades of lies he has told."

'_Quan Chi_,' Smoke cursed silently. He should not have brought her here, to this place. And was man enough to admit that he had not of all the possibilities. That would stop now, for now he had only one charge. To protect her. He looked up. He could see the angle of the sun obscured as it was behind the dense clouds. He needed to find a place to make camp. The shadows were quickening. And he had the gut-fluttering feeling of the hunted when the hunter was closing in. "We will look for shelter and continue to your village in the morning."

Ice's brow furrowed, but she did not protest. In truth, she was glad he had decided to not push onward. Her body felt as thin and as fragile as glass. "There is an abandoned hut not too far from here. I used it when I began my search for Frost." How long ago that seemed now, Ice thought silently. So much had changed since she had left her village.

"Hrm." Smoke handed her his pack, then started to stride down the path. As he walked, he changed. The shape of his body, the sinew, the bone. In place of skin, gray vaporous mist. Now robotic matter stood where a human man had only moments before. "I do not like the thought of being ambushed in a hut any more than I do being caught out in the open." He glanced over his shoulder. Her face had no color in it but for the blue of her eyes, and the dark smudges that was on the delicate skin beneath them. "We are far from anybody who would come to our aide."

"We have precious few options at this moment," she said. "Either we take our chances out in the open or we take refuge in the hut."

"This is true," he said half to himself. Ignoring the knots in his belly, Smoke started into the forest. "Stay close to me."

Ice scanned the trees and the shadowy meadow. So much was the same, she thought, yet so much felt different. The great oak that had been split in two during a storm last year was where it had always stood, and there was the murmur of the spring she knew was nearby. But the road was not the same. It had been diverted- by magic or hand she could not tell- ran deeper into the forest and farther away from the road that led to her village. She reached for Smoke and felt nothing but vapor slide her through her fingertips. "Smoke-"

He stopped, lifted his head as if listening to the sounds that were carried on the wind. His body shifted as he turned. Vaporous muscles bunched, tensed. "Ice, run!" But it was too late. What came at them came like lightning, flying out of the trees as if it had wings. Ice had time to shout a warning, time to reach for her daggers before Smoke struck, disappearing underground and reappearing under the things chin. It screamed, disappeared into the dark. She would have urged him back up the path, back into the mountains and the arctic pass, but he was already pulling her closer. "The mountains," she whispered. "If we can make the mountain pass we can hide in the blizzard."

Smoke shook his head. "The oni have cut us off, Ice," he replied. "They have us surrounded."

The oni came out of the forest now, slinking slowly from the shadows. Ten, no eleven, Ice saw as her blood chilled. Their yellow eyes gleamed wickedly in the twilight. "Stay close to me," Smoke told her. "Do not let them separate us no matter what. Understand?"

"I understand."

One of the oni laughed, a sound that was distinctly, horribly human. "My brothers and I shall feast on your flesh," it said.

And charged.

* * *

The woman was young, and pretty. And very, very powerful. Quan Chi watched from the shadows, pleased at his sudden good fortune. To think that he had been annoyed when Scorpion had chased him to this pathetic little realm. He'd wanted to escape back to Outworld, to the safety of Shao Kahn, of Shang Tsung, of the Dragon King. How long had Scorpion expected that he could haunt his footsteps, that he could inflict his specialized brand of torment and torture without any type of retaliation on Quan Chi's part? He had seen the taking of Scorpions young son as a way to not only get under the skin of the ninja specter, but as a measure of vengeance as well. Standing atop the ruin of Blaze's fiery mountain- newly awakened following the catastrophic events of Armageddon-the plan had seemed almost flawless. Perfect even. But Scorpion pursued him even more relentlessly now, a fact which the sorcerer had not considered when he stole the boy, and which he admitted now that he should have.

He should have Kia or Jataaka dispose of the boy, but that would only anger Scorpion further. He needed someone capable of disposing of the ninja. And here was the perfect solution for how he could make that happen. Whispers had reached him of Noob Saibot desiring a girl that matched this one's description. He would take the girl to the Netherrealm, offer her to the wraith as payment for Noob Saibot killing the ninja specter. It would be the sweetest form of revenge. One that combined diabolical perfection with sheer genius. Who better to kill Scorpion, he thought, a smile curving his lips, but the man that had killed him in life? "Bring her to me." He gestured to the two women that stood behind him.

"Master, do you think that wise-"

He turned, lips peeled back in a snarl, eyes glittering dangerously. And the woman who'd once been a demon of significant height and weight in her true form, hurriedly bowed her head. "You question me, Jataaka?"

"No, Master, of course not." He could easily take away her beauty, transform her back into the disgusting monster that she was. And she and her sister would do anything to ensure that that never happened. "I would never presume to question your orders."

"Then bring the girl to me," Quan chi repeated. "And Jataaka?" The sorcerer said quietly. Too quietly. "Do try to not harm her too badly. She is no good to us if she is damaged too badly."

* * *

In the clearing, Ice fought, but not for her life. The oni were many, and they were strong. She didn't stop to consider if she would die here. Not when she fought for time, for every precious breath of air. There was no room to use the bow, but she had her daggers. She could use them to hurt them, _did_ in fact hurt them. Every time one of the blades pierced flesh, the creature would shriek, fall back. But always they rose again and came again. She had stopped counting just how many she had fought, didn't know how many Smoke had fought. All she knew was that if she fell, they would have him. So she fought a little harder, stood just a bit firmer. Two of the oni came at her, and with her breath sobbing out she stabbed one in the throat. Its blood gushed out as it let out a horrible scream. To her horror, the other oni pounced on his companion and began to tear at his friends flesh. Yet another oni slipped past her guard and sent her flying. It pounced on her like a rabid dog with snapping jaws and crazed yellow eyes. She heard Smoke shout her name, heard the fear in his voice as she struggled. The thing was lifted from her and flung away before its teeth could sink into her throat.

"Ice, go!" Smoke knocked down another charging oni and stabbed another with the tip of his kunai. "Run!"

"Yes, alright. Alright."

Smoke's kunai was dripping blood as they both sprinted deeper into the forest. And the oni that had been waiting sprinted after them. Ice didn't think, only acted, only felt. She let her body move into that dance of life and death, striking, blocking, slashing. Water rippled over the blades as she swung, froze into razor sharp points that turned whatever they pierced into solid blocks of ice. For each oni that Ice froze, Smoke shattered. For every one oni that Smoke shattered, three more came running. There were screams, horrible screams. Ice smelled blood, tasted it; knew some of it was her own. Her heartbeat, a war drum in her chest so that she was barely able to register the blade that whizzed by her as she plunged her daggers into the oni that leaped at her. It all became a blur, a madness rushing over her, into her, through her. Yet everything was clear in every detail. The faces, the sounds, the scents, the feel of the blood that was both warm and cold upon her hands.

She saw Smoke plunge a fist into the chest of an oni, saw him pull its still beating heart out and crush it. But there was no time to pause, to absorb all that she had seen this day, that she had done. There would be time later for reflection, for the questions that were burning inside of her. She saw Smoke disappear and shifted, preparing to meet the advance of three oni when a sound brought her up short. Her eyes sharpened; her ears pricked. It might have been a night bird, but it had sounded so human, so childlike. A child weeping. Ice sprinted towards a break in the trees and cursed when she found herself face-to-face with a solid wall of rock. She raced around it and burst into a clearing where she spied a very tall and well-built man, pale as the moon above and with eyes as red as the strange tattoos that marked his upper arms, back and torso. "What in the name of the elder gods-" she trailed off as she spotted movement at the strange man's feet. A boy, she realized, no more than five or six years, so small and helpless with his dark hair falling over his brow. The clothes covering him were torn and filthy and there was blood dripping from his nose. Ice didn't think; didn't even hesitate. She punched her power at the man, sent him spinning away to slam onto the ground, where he was frozen in a layer of ice. But Ice had no time to reflect, to admire her handiwork. She was already racing for the boy, scooping him up in her arms. If she could reach the Wu Shu Academy, the boy would be safe. The Monks would not-could not refuse to help one so small and innocent. The boy whimpered pitifully in her arms but she had no time in which to comfort him, to reassure him. There was an explosion of pain as a blast of energy hit her, threw her body forward. Her protective impulses had her twisting her body, had her shielding the boy from the worst as she hit the ground with a bone-wracking thud.

Through the pain and exhaustion Ice saw two women coming toward her, their weapons drawn and at the ready. Sheer instinct had Ice reaching for her daggers with her hands, kicking out with her feet. Movement was a blur, and she could taste blood in her mouth. She glimpsed the boy out of the corner of her eye, his round little face frozen in fear. "Run, little one! Find somewhere to hide!" She struggled to her feet in time to see the women surround her, closing in.

"He won't be able to hide from us long," Jataaka said. She smiled down at Ice who stood protectively in front of the child. "We'll find him after we have delivered you to our master."

"You won't take me without a fight," Ice snapped, and charged at the smaller of the two women. Her kick cracked bone, and there was satisfaction from that, as well as the spurt of blood that followed. But then she was once more hurdling backwards, and this time when she hit the ground, her vision went red, then gray. She felt herself being grabbed, struggled. It was the strange man's voice buzzing in her ear.

"I said that I wanted the girl unharmed, Jataaka."

"Sorry, Master Quan Chi," she said to him. "The woman was more difficult than we imagined she would be."

"Yes, it is a pity to waste such power." Quan Chi crouched down to study the bloody and battered woman at his feet. He rose, his chest swelling with his delight. "No matter, Noob Saibot will be well pleased when we deliver the girl to him."

Ice gained her knees, swayed to her feet. Sickness burned its acrid taste at the base of her throat as she struggled to stand, to fight. She would die, she thought, before they would ever get her to Noob Saibot. She lunged, kicking the one he had called Jataaka with a flash kick to the stomach, blocking a blow with her forearm then leading with her dagger. One of the women leaped at her from behind, and her instincts had her jumping up into a high, wide flip. She slashed her dagger as she touched ground, and clashed it against Kia's.

"It is futile to fight." Kia brought a second blade up, clashed it against the one in Ice's left hand. "You have no hopes of defeating us."

"Who says I want to defeat you?" The blades sang as they slid apart. Sparked as blade struck blade. In moments, Ice understood that she was facing the most formidable enemies of her life. They may have looked like genetically enhanced porn queens wrapped in snug black leather, but the two could fight. And take a punch, she thought when she got past Kia's guard long enough to slam a fist into the woman's face.

"You'll pay for that!" Jataaka bared her teeth as they hacked and thrust and swung. Her laser sword whistled past Ice's face, and the tip of it sliced her cheek. Ice felt the burn shoot a line across her cheekbone as she flew up, flipping over and striking Jataaka with her feet. Kia used her distraction to jump up, driving down with a dagger on her descent. Raising hers to block, Ice didn't see the blade that flew from Kia's other hand. She stumbled from the shock, the pain, when it pierced her side.

"I said that I wanted the girl unharmed!" Quan Chi snapped, coming forward as Ice fell to her knees. "We cannot form an alliance with Noob Saibot if the girl is dead!"

"No! I will not be your pawn!" Her breath whistled as she stayed on her knees, the dagger still lodged in her side. "I will die before I will let you take me to that fiend!" She yanked the dagger from her side, tried to stab its bloody hilt into his stomach but he merely knocked the dagger from her hand with a swipe of his hand. As Ice struggled to get to her feet, the ground bucked beneath her, sent her sprawling. Quan Chi glanced at the sky, saw that the clouds were red. Beneath his feet, the ground trembled once more. He grabbed Ice by the arm, pulled her to her feet in one hand. Pulled one of the broadswords in a sheath on his back with the other.

"No." Her stomach pitched violently, she could barely mumble the word.

"Master!" Kia cried. "He comes! Scorpion comes!"

"We must go!" Jataaka added, fear making her voice shrill.

"Get the boy," he snarled at Jataaka, then turned burning eyes upon Ice. "Give me any more problems and I will kill the boy." Then he lifted the hand with the sword in it. A single beam of light speared out from the sword to form a swirling portal in midair.

"No!" Ice rammed back with her elbow, flung what power she had left remaining behind her. When she heard his curse, felt him release her, she rolled away. And grabbed one of her daggers from off the ground. The muscles in her legs trembled with fatigue and her side wept blood and agony. But she swore that she would use whatever she had left to protect the boy as much as herself. "I will kill you if you touch either me or the child."

Quan Chi heard something stalking through the woods, moving in the deepest shadows. And knew that torment and torture awaited him should he stay here much longer. The ground trembled once more beneath their feet. Ice went to one knee, gasping as pain shot up from her side. "Leave them!" the sorcerer snapped. "We will find another way to have our revenge on Scorpion!" And as Ice tried to push herself back to her feet, the three vaulted over her and through the portal that the sorcerer had summoned. Ice's strength dissolved the instant they disappeared. She collapsed on the ground and lay there, eyes closed, her breath heaving out of her lungs. She finally remembered the boy and struggled to sit up, was barely able to glance over her shoulder. The boy peeked out from the tree he'd hidden behind, his little face white with fear.

"It is alright, little one," she said gently. "The monsters have gone and can hurt you no longer."

The boy stirred at the sound of her voice, hesitated, the pupils of his eyes big as saucers. Still watching her, he inched out from his hiding spot. "They are gone?" His lips trembled, his eyes filled. The knife from that twisted in her heart. Added another layer of regret. She nodded.

"You are safe now."

He slowly crept towards her, inch by inch, until he stood directly in front of her. So young, Ice though. So innocent. There was pain, the rip and burn from a dozen different places. She bit down on the bile and the scream that rose up in her throat. The boy knelt down beside her, gently touched a hand to her shoulder. "You are hurt. You are bleeding."

"I will be alright, little one." Her first battle, she thought. And she had survived. _Barely_. "Are you hurt?"

The boy shook his head solemnly. "No, I am not hurt. Can you get up? I can go for help."

"I can get up, yes, and no, I do not want you going off into the forest alone. There are still oni roaming the woods that would think nothing of making a meal out of one like you."

Still kneeling, he looked in Ice's eyes before he bowed his head in the manner his father had taught him. "I want to thank you for saving me from the sorcerer."

Ice braced a hand on the trunk of a tree, tried to drag herself to her feet. "Do not thank me for what was right, little one." Pain and fatigue warred inside her, each threatening to break through and shatter what strength she had left. She'd lost blood, she knew that, but she didn't dare think on how much. She had to find some place safe, some place in which they could take shelter until Smoke could find them. Her vision wavered so that she saw several little boys kneeling on the ground in front of her. She bore down, pushed herself to her feet. "Come," she said. "we will take shelter in a place that is not far from here and wait for my friend to find us. He will know what we should do next and how we can return you to your family."

"Okay."

She laid a trembling hand on his tiny shoulder and turned to head into the forest. They had barely taken five steps when the ground beneath their feet vibrated. "What the-" When the ground erupted in a wall of flame that scorched the tips of her boots, she gripped the boys hand, drew one of her daggers. And when the flames shimmered, shivered, and became a yellow and black garbed ninja, she felt her stomach jitter. And had the sinking feeling that she was about to meet her most difficult adversary yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in the MK universe… much as I might like to. And reviews are always welcomed! I don't profit from this story except for the pleasure that it gives me.

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

Ice didn't scream, though the temptation to do so was great. Venting would do nothing but sap what precious little energy kept her standing. She viewed the yellow-and-black clad ninja in a kind of trance, her body throbbing with pain, her mind nearly numb from it. He began to pace, his opaque eyes staring at her with unwavering focus. He looked so much like Sub-Zero, she thought. It was more than the posture, went deeper than the physical build. Or was it that she was missing Sub-Zero so much that she was looking for those similarities? She couldn't be sure. Oh, there were key differences, of course. There was his bearing and the way that his body moved. This mans every move was like watching poetry in motion. He possessed the superior strength of his gender, the sheer cunning of an animal. He would kill, she thought, with vicious grace and beauty. It was not a comforting thought, Ice admitted. But she liked watching him move. He put her in the mind of something exotic—beautiful in its own unique way, and just as lethal.

"Where is the sorcerer, Quan Chi?"

She heard the razor sharp edge in his tone, felt it whip along nerves already scrapped raw. "Gone," her words were little more than a whisper. The child stirred against her back and she reached back to soothe him; shifted to stand more fully in front of him. If it took her dying breath, she'd ensure he was safe.

"Gone?" And his voice was a dark growl that raised the hair on the back of her neck. "Gone where?" He paused for barely a second to look—glare was more like it—at her. "Tell me!"

"I'm afraid I can't," she shivered as he turned that piercing gaze more fully upon her. "I don't know where he went." Ice blew out a breath, watched the way his muscles tensed and bunched as he paced back and forth across the same clearing.

"How long ago did he leave?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Right before you arrived in fact." Annoyance churned in his gut, flashed onto his face, but he nodded. It seemed like he was always one step behind the sorcerer. He turned to go but Ice stopped him, asking; "Why do you search for him?"

"I seek revenge," the part of him that was a specter lusted for blood as much as the man as he had been lusted for vengeance. Emotions swirled now, into his face, his voice. Her throat went hot as she saw; felt every bit of his emotions. It wasn't hard to imagine what the sorcerer might have done to incur this man's hatred, she decided. But she asked anyway.

"What did he do?"

"He hired the Shirai Ryu to retrieve a map that would lead him to the Amulet of the fallen elder god, Shinnok." Scorpion's eyes were suddenly ageless, filled with the torment that haunted his undead life. "I was the one selected to represent my clan. But the sorcerer lied to us, used us. He hired a member of our rival clan, the Lin Kuei, to also retrieve the map for him. When I journeyed to the Temple where the map had been hidden, I discovered the sorcerer's betrayal." Ice nearly flinched at the dark rage in his voice, on his face. "As repayment for having done as the sorcerer requested, Quan Chi annihilated my family and clan."

"The sorcerer used the Lin Kuei as he used the Shirai Ryu." His head whipped up, and on his face was the same torment that filled his eyes. There was still enough sunlight that he could see the Lin Kuei emblem on the handle of her bow, the belt around her waist. The knowledge that she was Lin Kuei had fury rushing back inside of him.

"You know nothing-" he said sharply.

"I know that the sorcerer is a fiend," she countered. "That he used your clans to further his chances of success. He would have annihilated either the Shirai Ryu or the Lin Kuei; it mattered little to him which clan it was."

At his sides, his fists bunched. "You waste my time with your theories!"

"And your fists bunch because you know my theories are the truth."

He stepped forward, infuriated, because damn it, what she said _was_ the truth. As much as he hated to admit it. "You try my patience, woman," he snapped. "Very unwise of you."

"I do not mean to try your patience." His eyes were like white fire, she thought. So hot that she felt burned simply by looking at him. "But I understand betrayal." She nodded. "Oh yes, I understand betrayal quite well. And I understand the desire for revenge that betrayal causes. I just do not choose to honor the memory of my fallen by taking the life of the man that took his."

"You do not seek retribution? You dishonor the memory of your fallen."

"What good is retribution? Will it bring my clansmen back? No." She laid a fist on her chest, kept her eyes locked on his. "I feel his loss here. I will miss him for the rest of my days. But I would dishonor both his memory and myself if I killed his murderer."

Despite having been dead for more years than he imagined she had even been alive, Scorpion found that he could still be both exasperated and fascinated by a woman—even one that was Lin Kuei. Women were the oddest creatures, he decided. A woman's notion of honor and vengeance was quite different from what a warrior like him believed. "Quan Chi deserves death," he said finally. "And he will pay not only for betraying my clan but for kidnapping my son."

There was a hard place in the middle of her chest, like a fist poised to strike. Breathing around it was difficult. That he could kill _her_ now was clear; she was Lin Kuei and his child in her care. "I have-" How to explain? She didn't even know _where_ to begin. It wasn't something she had to worry upon long, for the boy, having been forced to listen to his father's voice for the last few minutes, lurched out from behind her, crying; "Papa! _Papa!_"

He began to run, stumbling across the uneven and rocky ground. Ice dashed after him. Better to risk the wrath of the father than allow the boy to stumble across the spot where the sorcerer had conjured his portal. Even now she could feel the trickle of power that had seeped into the ground, that had stained it black. Ice caught the boy before he scrambled over the rocks that bordered the open field.

"No, little one, wait!" The boy kicked and slapped, shooting fresh pain into her side. "The sorcerer's portal… I don't want you crossing the place where the sorcerer conjured his portal! Can't trust…" she heard the whisper of a sword leaving its sheath and felt the tip of the blade press against her throat. She tightened her hold upon the child and lifted her head to look at the warrior. "Your aggression is misplaced."

"What do you know of my-"

"I know you are thinking that I am in league with the sorcerer," she countered softly. "That I have been lying to you these last few minutes, detaining you so as to give the sorcerer a chance to get farther away. You're wrong."

It was fury in him now, fury to wrap tight around the pain. He wanted her to tremble. More, he wanted to strike her. Deliberately, he pressed the tip of the sword deeper, felt ruthless satisfaction when he heard her hiss in pain. "Tell me why I should not kill you and be done with it."

"I cannot tell you why you should not kill me. Only you can decide whether you are going to kill me or not." She looked into Scorpion's eyes. Surprisingly she felt nothing, not even fear as she saw her death written on his face. The boy froze in her arms, his round face bright with fear. He whimpered. Ice soothed him, rubbing a hand down his back and murmuring softly to him. She looked into Scorpion's eyes again. "What I will tell you, what I _can_ tell you is that your son would be lost to you—it's quite possible that he could even now be dead- had I not intervened and taken him from the sorcerer."

"Why?" He studied her as he stepped back. Her eyes were glassy, her face pale, the skin clammy. Against the pallor, the bruises and burns along her jaw and cheek were livid. Blood had dried at the corner of her mouth, seeped from where the tip of his sword had pierced her flesh. He felt a sharp stab of guilt, and a kind of burning in and under where his heart had once beat. It was not a welcome feeling. "Why would a Lin Kuei risk their life to save the child of a rival clan?"

"Because he is a child," she murmured as she got slowly, painfully to her feet. She watched his face, studying him, he thought, as a scholar might study ancient scrolls. "And Lin Kuei or not, I will not allow a child to be harmed by evil." He'd lifted a hand, was on the brink of touching his son, something he'd wanted to do since seeing him standing at the bottom of the Pyramid of Argus. He dropped it now, uncertain.

"I should thank-you," he trailed off, deliberately looked over her shoulder. It was obvious he did not know how to act without the rush of anger and hatred. That, as well as the momentary flicker of uncertainty that had darkened his features, made her the saddest.

"Do not thank me." Ice stumbled, swayed, would have fallen if Scorpion hadn't reached out to steady her. She smiled wanly. The boy touched her hand, asked;

"Lady? You okay?"

"I'm fine, little one. Just tired," it was a lie, of course. The hand Scorpion had set on her side was already coated in fresh blood. Had he not placed a supporting arm around her waist, she would have fallen to the ground. Her head spun, her stomach roiled with a wave of nausea so powerful that she thought she would vomit. Her body felt as thin, as fragile as glass. A minute, that's all she needed. Just a minute in which to gather herself together. Gray began to swim at the edges of her visual field. It wasn't passing off this time—she was going under. The boy gave a little cry when she went limp in his father's arms. His face scrunched with fear and tears sparkled on his lashes. "Papa?" His lower lip trembled. "The Lady?"

"She is only sleeping, my son." In one fluid motion, Scorpion swept her into his arms. He felt her stir, held her more tightly in hopes it would reassure her, make her feel more secure. _She was Lin Kuei._ He angled his head to look down at her, but her eyes were already closing again. She looked so pale. She felt so fragile. By the elder gods, she was _Lin Kuei_.

"She's hurt very bad?"

He looked down at his son, nodded. "She is hurt very bad, my son."

The boy nodded, and something passed over his face—something dark, feral. For an instant, Scorpion thought he saw himself—the vengeful specter from the Netherrealm- in the face of his child. The anger, the hatred, set amidst the fear, the innocence, and the confusion. Then his face brightened with a boy's unfaltering belief that his father could fix anything. "You can make her well, right Papa?"

Scorpion sighed and again looked at the woman he held in his arms. His hatred for the Lin Kuei sang in his veins, telling him to leave the woman and go. But his honor as a man mandated that he could not do that. She had saved his son at the expense of her own well-being. He owed her. She was Lin Kuei. Why exactly should he help her? He looked at his son; saw the hope and the love that shone in his eyes, on his face. Ah yes, that was the reason. Duty, honor, love, pride—all those emotional weights that dragged a man down into the swirling abyss, no matter how hard he tried to kick himself free. "I will try, my son," he said finally. "I will try."

* * *

Ice awoke in stages. Her mind stirred first, circling slowly around where she was, what had happened. Her head began to ache in a low, steady throb. She came aware of other pain—side, shoulder, ribs, legs. As she laid quiet, taking inventory, she realized there wasn't a place on her body that didn't hurt. But it was manageable at least. Cautiously, she opened her eyes. Moonlight, firelight. So it was still nighttime at least, she decided. Good, she hadn't been unconscious for long then. She began working towards pushing herself into a sitting position when she made a startling discovery.

"Am I naked?" She would have pushed up to her elbows; at least, she would have tried to if Scorpion hadn't eased her back down on the pallet. "I'm naked. By the elder gods, I'm _naked_." She looked at Scorpion, suspiciously. "Why _exactly_ am I naked?"

"I undressed you so that I could see to your injuries," he replied simply. Ice's mouth dropped open as she goggled. Maidenly modesty, he thought in disgust, was not something that he missed. "You are not the first woman that I have seen naked, nor was it my pressing concern to preserve your modesty."

Ice shifted on the pallet. Only the faintest flush of heat along her cheekbones betrayed her embarrassment. But when she looked at him, her face was composed. "How bad were my injuries?" she asked.

"Cuts and bruises mostly. Minor burns to your face and chest. Probably a cracked rib or two. " He made his voice sharp, pointed. "Shoulder. Right knee. Bruised. But nothing was broken at least." He reached behind him for the gourd he'd set near the fire. "The gash in your side went deep but did not puncture anything. I cauterized the wound to stop the bleeding."

Ice vaguely recalled feeling hands sliding over her. Just a flutter over skin at first, then deeper, to where the pain had localized. Then the fingers heated, burned with a primordial fire. And the fire had burned the pain until it broke into a thousand pieces, each one a different thought, a different pain. "Thank-you for saving my life," she closed her eyes. She could hear Scorpion murmuring to his son. Floating a little, she thought he had a voice like _shaojiu _—sort of burning and velvety smooth. It was deeper than Sub-Zero's, which was like silk—a deep purr that slid over her senses and brought them to life. She drifted on that thought, and on the images that thought brought to her, as clear as life. As she moved through the shadows, rain drummed steadily. The Temple stood silent. But it seemed to be waiting. Always waiting. In sleep she turned her head away, resisted the pull of memory. She didn't want to go to this place. Something dark—its very nature malevolent- lurked inside the walls of that temple. It called to her, taunting her with its knowledge, with its promises of truth. She tried to resist its pull, she really did. But the thick doors opened, opened to a big, dark chamber. Inside, the edges of the rich chamber were sharp, the surfaces hard. Colors were dark- reds and browns and golden hues. She saw people—men and women that she didn't recognize, that she didn't know. Strangely attired monks in black and white masks patrolled the outer hallways, carrying long spears. There was the murmur of voices—the low voices of those who do not wish to have their conversations overheard. There was candlelight, sprinkling through the dark to bring blurry smears of shadows and shapes. There were scents, musk and man, jasmine and woman. There was the sting of summer in the air, eased only a little by the breeze that blew from off the water.

Sea, she corrected. It was the ocean she heard crashing against the shore outside. They were on an island. The Temple was protected by a rock wall that surrounded the beach. Battlements spread over the rock wall, offering protection from intruders. And on one of the rises—the highest in fact—the temple stood, overlooking the grounds, the ocean, the gardens. Overlooking as she was overlooking the yellow-and-black garbed warrior being confronted by two men—one that was garbed in black and red while the other wore black and yellow. She heard the warrior in red and black growl a name—_Scorpion_—felt his hatred, his disgust and was angered by it. And knew that it was Scorpion, knew this was Scorpion's memory that she'd fallen into. So she stood apart, an unwilling intruder, and watched as the men taunted Scorpion, as the one shoved him backwards, forcing him into a battle that Scorpion had not desired, had not even _wanted_.

Death, blood and death, that's all they ever wanted out of him — all that they wanted from him, in fact. Everything inside of him rebelled at being made to dance at the whim of a sadistic Emperor; at the demand of his puppet sorcerer. Could they not understand that he only wanted Sub-Zero? That he only desired to face the man responsible for killing his family, his clan? He had only come to this island with the purpose to avenge their deaths- not to take part in the Emperor's meaningless tournament. His heart, his soul, his every desire was centered upon meeting Sub-Zero in combat, upon obtaining his vengeance and bringing peace to his tortured soul. He defeated the Lin Kuei—Cyrax and Sektor—but felt little satisfaction in his victory. What purpose did defeating these two in battle serve? Neither was responsible for his family's death. Neither was a worthy substitute for Sub-Zero. Neither possessed Sub-Zero's raw physical strength and unerring ability to manipulate ice.

The cavernous chamber was heated by fires on either sides and fronted by a wide platform, up three steps where a blood red carpet ran. On it sat a throne in dark cheery wood and gold. Shang Tsung sat on it now, with Quan Chi standing at his side. "I have defeated your challengers, Shang Tsung," he said. "Now give me Sub-Zero."

"Patience, Scorpion," the necromancer Quan Chi glanced at Shang Tsung, saw the slight nod of his head. "You will have your chance to fight Sub-Zero, and kill him, soon enough."

"I will have my revenge upon Sub-Zero," Scorpion countered, looking at the thunder god, Raiden, who stood nearby. "But I will not kill him."

Raiden gave an urbane nod of his head, looked relieved. Why exactly him not killing Sub-Zero mattered so much to the thunder god, Scorpion did not know. But Raiden had promised to speak with the elder gods about resurrecting his family and clan if he refrained from killing Sub-Zero. And for Scorpion, having Raiden's promise was enough. He turned to leave.

"Will not?" All eyes in the room turned at the sound of that deep, dark voice. "Or cannot?" Sub-Zero stepped through the doorway, coming from out of the shadows like a ghost. He crossed towards Scorpion with barely a sound of his boots against the thick stones.

"You," Scorpion growled, his fists bunching at his side. He turned, stalked towards Sub-Zero. The hunger rose in him, and the desire, the feral thrill of killing pumped through him like a heartbeat. He ruthlessly shoved it back. He would not fail his family and clan by giving in to his personal desires. He would _not_ be a slave of his hatred. He was stronger than that. His years of training had made him better than that. "The Shirai-Ryu are dead," he said. His belly cramped with need and nausea as he went face-to-face with Sub-Zero. "You will suffer as they did."

Eyes, rich and dark, met Scorpion's burning white ones. "Too hell with your clan." The cold anger in Sub-Zero's voice echoed off the walls of the chamber. Disgust swarmed through him, pounded in his heart as he faced the specter. How many times did he have to kill Scorpion before he would just stay dead?

"No," hatred ran through him, hard enough and fast enough that he thought his bones would crack. His head was screaming, screaming, and he couldn't block out the sound or the vicious temptation to rip out that beating heart. "Too hell with you!"

There was a scream ripping through her head when she shot up in bed. But it was not her own; she knew that it wasn't her own. It was Scorpion's, a scream of fury, of unspeakable pain, of immense regret. With her breath sobbing, Ice scrambled from her bed, taking the blanket with her. She ran, trembling with sorrow, with cold and fear, her teeth chattering with them. She fled from the visions still plaguing her, chasing after her with their ugly truths. Here was the answer that she had left the temple to find. She knew now how Bi-Han's soul had been corrupted, why it had fractured into two halves. Her breath hitched on another sob. Instinct told her to go to the one man, the only man that made her feel safe. But Sub-Zero was not here, he was back at the temple. She was alone. She tripped over a root sticking up from the ground and would have fallen had Scorpion not arrived and caught her in his arms.

"What is it? What has happened?" He could barely make out her face in the dim, predawn light, but he could tell by her scent, by the shivers wracking her frame that something had frightened her. He started to set her aside; to search the woods for whatever or whomever it was that had caused her terrified flight. But she clung to him like moss on an oak.

"No. Don't go. Please. Nothing has happened, I promise."

"Your body does not shake with laughter." He dragged up the blanket, trying to impart some warmth into her, trying to find a rational explanation for her fear. "Did you see an intruder? By the elder gods. Was it Quan Chi? Did you see the sorcerer?"

"No, no… well, yes, I _did_ see Quan Chi. In a way." She gripped his arm in a vice-like grip. "The visions. The visions. Came into my head, into my dreams. But not dreams. They were real. It was all too real."

"Stop. Stop this." He took her shoulders in a firm grip. "Ice!"

Her head jerked back, her breath came shuddering out. "I saw- I _saw_ you kill Sub-Zero. I _felt_ your rage, your despair, your regret."

"Hush now, hush." His tone and his touch gentled while he brushed the tears from her cheeks. He wrapped her more tightly in the blanket, and then started to lead her back to the camp. "It was a dream, a nightmare. Nothing more."

"It wasn't. Look at me." She tilted her head up so he could see her eyes. "It wasn't a dream. Scorpion, it _wasn't_ a dream."

No, he realized. He could see that it hadn't only been a dream. She wouldn't have known his name had it just been a dream. "Then tell me what it was."

"I have telekinetic abilities. I can…. see memories and events that are emotionally powerful and significant to an individual. And it is not something that I can control or prevent from happening—it just happens when and where it will. I wouldn't have learned your name had the warrior—Sektor I think his name was- not murmured it. Just as I know you vowed to not kill Sub-Zero. You know this was real."

"Yes, it was real."

"I was pulled in," she began, and then she told him the rest of it. For a time he was quiet. Absorbing what she had told him, she supposed. Or planning how he could kill her without his son knowing about it. Finally she felt him stir. "Scorpion, I'm sorry. It was not my intention to intrude upon your memories. I just do not know how to control my abilities as of yet."

"I have learned it is not your nature to be dishonest. And that you place a high value upon honor and dignity. The woman who risks her life for the son of a man she should call enemy, is a woman with the highest amount of honor and courage." The fingers that stroked her back were gentle, but Ice could sense the storm of emotions roiling through him. "What you saw, you were meant to see. I only wonder why it was that memory, that event. There are other memories and events that are more powerful and significant to me emotionally. Why is it that you saw that one?"

"Because I had to see the type of man that Noob Saibot and Sub-Zero—that is Bi-Han, was." She corrected herself. "He was Lin Kuei. He was—that is, he _is_ the elder brother of my… Sub-Zero." A slight blush tinted her cheeks. She had almost called Sub-Zero her _xīnài de_—beloved. "I didn't—couldn't is more like it, understand that the faces I was only seeing in halves was really one entire face. And that both of those faces belonged to Bi-Han."

"You believe this?" But Ice heard his anger and doubt. "You believe that invading my personal thoughts and memories was the only way in which you could have discovered who Sub-Zero was?"

"Yes, I do believe that. As I believe that the sorcerer set Bi-Han up to kill you and set you up to kill Bi-Han."

"You and your theories." But something inside of him, a small voice, told Scorpion that she was right. Hadn't he thought the same thing? Hadn't he wondered why Quan Chi had hinted for him to be the chosen representative of the Shirai Ryu? Why he had followed them to the Netherrealm and taunted Scorpion with false images of Sub-Zero killing his wife and son?

"Quan Chi knew that he had to corrupt Bi-Hans soul with the ultimate sin to ensure that his soul would be sent to the Netherrealm at the time of his death. And he knew that there was no greater sin than killing ones enemy in cold blood." Odd, he thought, odd to realize that he could still have this much anger and resentment, this much hatred buried inside him. Like a child that had had his toy stolen from him and gotten it back broken. But he remained quiet. And he listened to what it was she was saying even as he questioned if she had not become feverish. "He knew that if he resurrected you that by definition of your honor and nature that you would seek retribution upon Sub-Zero. So he resurrected you, entered you into the Emperor's tournament and promised you your chance for vengeance. But the thunder god interfered, promised that he would speak to the elder gods about resurrecting your family and clan if you would promise to not kill Sub-Zero. Quan Chi couldn't allow that. He needed Bi-Han to die. And he needed you to do it in the Netherrealm so that he could resurrect him—stripped of his very soul, of every inch of his humanity. In short, he needed a wraith to make a wraith."

"What you say has some bearings of truth." And some part of him did believe her. "The sorcerer is devious enough, cruel enough that he would manipulate two lives in the manner you have described. But for what purpose? What did he stand to gain?"

"What is there, but power?" Her words were a weary whisper. "The kind of power, in fact, that would allow the possessor to merge all the realms into one and become the supreme overlord of all."

"And merging the realms together would either ensure the favor of a power hungry Emperor such as Shao Kahn or see him overthrown. But come," he said, gathering her into his arms. "You need more sleep."

"I don't want to be alone. I'm afraid when I'm alone."

"You won't be." He took her back to camp, laid her next to his sleeping son. Because she still trembled, because he could, he drew his hand along her back. And sent her gently into slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in the MK universe… much as I might like to. And reviews are always welcomed! I don't profit from this story except for the pleasure that it gives me.

* * *

**Chapter 16.**

She dreamed. And dreaming, she was back in the living forest, where the branches of the trees were like slashing knives and their hungry snarls like arrows piercing into her mind, into her heart. Everywhere she turned in the forest's labyrinth was wrong, each time she thought she'd found the way out, she found that she'd only managed to become even more enmeshed in the confusion. Time after time she raced into a dark clearing, her chest heaving, her heart pounding with the hope that it would be the clearing that would lead her out of the madness. And time after time she found herself disappointed. Worse than the frustration, even worse than the disappointment, was the fear. It was the fear that chased her through the dense woods that reeked of blood and death, where the shadows were so thick she could feel them brushing over her skin like cold fingers. She could hear what craved her coming for her with the papery snap of wings, the slithery hiss of snakes, and the sly scrape of claw on stone. She heard a wolf howl, and the sound was hunger. They were everywhere she turned, and she had nothing to fight them but for her bare hands and pounding heart. Still she ran, her fear trapped inside her burning throat. She burst from the trees and onto a ledge above a thicket of wild trees and moss coated stone. Below her, branches lashed at the air as they rose up, sharp as razors. Somehow in her terror she'd found her way to the center of the maze, to where the ancient temple that reeked of death and decay stood, waiting. The wind whipped at her, and power sang in it. _His_ power, the icy hot, clean power that could only belong too Sub-Zero. She reached for that power, strained toward it. But it remained just beyond her reach. When she turned, there _he_ stood, in deepest black and blue that fit him like a glove, hugging his frame and showcasing the hard angles and rippling planes to perfection. She thought, in the dim light that broke through the dark clouds, that he could intimidate the shadows themselves, so formidable did he look. Love swarmed her and she stepped towards him, her gaze going to his face and her lips curving into a trembling smile. But something in his gaze made her stop, frown; consider. It was his eyes she realized, taking a hesitant step back. While white as fresh snow, they lacked their usual warmth and compassion. _Bi-Han_, she thought, _this is Bi-Han, not Sub-Zero_. And this was no dream; just another illusion conjured while her mind was susceptible to his sorcerer's persuasion. Noob Saibot came toward her, his every movement smoothly controlled, so reminiscent of leashed power, like a tiger stalking its prey. "I am pleased to find you well, little one." In his speech there was something electric, some cadence of speech that hinted at blistering passion and raw hunger. And when he smiled, Ice felt a pull inside her own belly. And it terrified her, disturbed her to feel this terrible yearning. "I have been worried about you."

"Do not pretend to be your brother," she said softly, taking another step back. "I know you are not him."

"I take it," he drawled. "That womanly intuition is telling you that I am not him?"

"I only need to look in your eyes to see that you are not him."

"And there's more than friendship in those striking blue eyes of yours, little one. Do you see a future with my virtuous younger brother?"

"It's not your concern whether I see a future with your brother or not."

"Not in the least, no, but it is entertaining to contemplate and to consider, particularly when I have years more experience than you. And what I know is that my brother will happily take you as his student, that he will happily teach you everything that you want and need to know and keep you at his side for however long you choose to remain his pupil. But he will never allow himself to love you, for that would be selfish. And he's much too holy, much too pure to ever allow himself to give in to his carnal desires. Kuai Liang enjoys the role of the martyr too much to ever allow himself to be human."

"Why do you care so much about what occurs between Sub-Zero and myself?" Ice snapped. "You are not even capable of love."

"Oh, you'd be wrong about that, little one. Even I can love, deeply, even desperately. Certainly unwisely, which it appears we both have in common. So, you have given your heart to a man that is incapable of appreciating the gift he's been given."

"Why are you doing this Bi-Han?" Ice said wearily. "What do you hope to gain, to prove by asking me questions that have no apparent answers? And why do you pretend to give a damn about things that I know you could give a damn less about?"

He ignored her use of his name—his _human_ name. It was inconsequential and not worth getting annoyed over. Not when he was close to achieving his end goal of having her at his mercy. "As it happens, I do give a damn about one particular thing. Our second meeting did not go as I had planned it too. I wish to amend what happened at the Temple." He gazed at her steadily, his message clear. He was less than ten feet away, and there was no place she could run and hide this time. She didn't have the protection of Sub-Zero or the Lin Kuei.

"You killed Ping." She met his gaze—drew in a breath around the vise that had locked about her lungs and let contempt infuse her expression. "For no reason other than spite. And while I may eventually find myself capable of forgiving you for having killed a man as good and kind as Ping was, I will never be able to forget that it was _you_ that did it. Just as I will never be able to forget that it was you that orchestrated the attack upon the Lin Kuei Palace. And you," she added softly before she glanced away. "That ordered your own brother slain."

He used her distraction to prowl closer, to take her hand—she jumped at the unexpected contact and tried to snatch it back, but he did not let go. "I did not order my brother killed."

"You lie." Again, she surreptitiously tugged, trying to free her hand; Noob unhurriedly brought his gaze to her face, waited until she looked up, and trapped her eyes with his.

"Oh yes, I do, little one," he purred. Slowly, deliberately, he traced his thumb over the tender flesh on the underside of her wrist—and felt the shiver of awareness that raced through her—the shiver she could not hide. His smile deepened. "But I am not lying about this." He did not feel it necessary to tell her that while he had not _directly_ stated he wanted his brother disposed of, he had not said that he did _not_ want him disposed of either. "It was Frost's decision to kill my brother."

She glanced away from him, shaking her head in disbelief. "You think me so foolish as to believe that you had no hand in her making that decision? That you did not imply that it was what you wanted done?" Her laugh rang hollow. They both knew he was deflecting the blame. "You sent my sister to the Temple with the purpose of retrieving the Dragon Medallion. You knew what would happen when she came face-to-face with your brother because it's what you wanted—hoped even- would happen." Noob merely lifted a brow, deliberately arrogant, deliberately provocative. And held onto her hand, and her gaze.

"I admit I neither confirmed nor denied that I desired my brother to be slain in the attack on the Lin Kuei." He said his voice low and husky. Ice moistened her lips, suddenly aware of the trap that she'd fallen into. Sareena had tried to warn her, but she had not understood. She wasn't in control of this situations, he was. She was Little Red Riding Hood in the clutches of the Big Bad Wolf. She was at the mercy of this man's true soul, his real, inner self, his truest character—and she had absolutely no idea what that character was. Or if that character possessed any honor whatsoever.

She was about to find out.

"Let me go, Bi-Han."

He only smiled. His expression was every inch the cat that had caught the mouse and was enjoying toying with it before he killed it. "Is that what you really want, little one?" Brows slowly rising, his gaze intent, locked on hers, Noob held her trapped—and raised one hand. And caressed the line of her cheek, her jaw, her throat. "So soft," He tipped her head up, and back, and then brushed her lips with his. "So sweet." His deep baritone and soft touch swam through her senses and hammered at her defenses. And something more, something thick and smoky hazed over her mind like a drug. It took all her will to pull her defenses back around her, to seal the breaks in her shields. He knew what he was doing to her, of that she had no doubt. But he didn't realize that he was pushing her too far, asking for far too much. She stared, unseeing, at the forest beyond them until she regained some degree of calm, then, very slowly, lifted her eyes to his face. "Let me go." Some of her fear must have shown on her face, for he frowned suddenly. His fingers were gentle as they cupped her chin, and he cocked his head slightly, studying her.

"Why are you frightened? I have not harmed you."

Ice opened her lips—but no words came out. What should she say? What would make him see reason? He was not going to let her go—he was operating under a cloud that had numbed his mind to reason. "I want you to release me, Bi-Han." She didn't try to hide her fear or her vulnerability. Her only guarantee that she would leave this place safe was in her internal belief that some good still lingered inside of him. Placing her trust in her instincts, with her heart, with her eyes, she appealed to him. "_Please_."

She didn't see him move, only felt his arms close about her as he gathered her close. "Sshhh." He held her against him, tight enough that Ice felt the rapid beat of his heart, the brush of his chest against hers with every breath that he took. "I do not mean to frighten you." His hands stroked her back, soothingly, comfortingly. "Put it down too over imagining what it would be like to finally have you alone. For weeks I have fantasized about this—about how you'd feel"—he slid his hands over her back and hips—"about how you'd taste." He nudged her head up and kissed her—softly, sweetly—the hunger pulsing through him kept under control only by sheer force of will alone. Then he raised his head and looked into her face. "I want you in every way that is known to man"—he smiled slightly, icy black demeanor overlaid by white-hot need. "Have wanted you since the moment that you approached me on Outworld. I want to see you smile for me—see love bloom across your face and sparkle in your eyes. I want to feel your body against mine—flesh to flesh and heart to heart. And I want to wake and find you beside me—I want to hold you forever." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "I want to care for you forever." Lifting his head, he looked into her eyes. "I want to be your lover—in all ways, in every sense of the word, of the deed. You've bewitched me, little one. Heart, body, soul."

Ice studied him—studied the profile that was so like his brother's, and yet so completely his own. A face that belonged to an unscrupulous monster—and an invincible warrior seeking redemption—devoid, because of his own scheming, of his darker mask, the mask that he held up to the world and allowed to rule his every thought, action. In that instant, when he'd looked into her eyes and made his declaration, he hadn't been capable of lying. Bi-Han wanted to love her—and to have her love him in return. Not just physically but in all ways. He wanted her as part of his life—and wanted to be part of hers. She needed no higher powers to read the truth—it was there, transparent in his unshielded gaze. It was there; written on his soul- and in that moment she'd been able to read the words clearly. To see the man that he might have been had his soul not become corrupted, separated in two. This was the reality of what the warrior yearned for. But she'd also seen what Noob Saibot yearned for. Noob Saibot wanted to possess her—and to destroy her. He wanted to use her body and her powers to further his hunger for realm domination. The demon did not want her love—only her surrender. And it was from the demon that Ice retreated. It was the demon that she feared and loathed with every fiber of her being. The demon that she'd sooner kill herself, than join.

"The man standing before me is a man I could easily love," she said gently. "That I could respect and honor and devote my life too. This man is the older brother that his younger brother loves and admires. That he tries to redeem every opportunity that he receives. This man is the brother that taught his younger brother how to be a man and a warrior. But…" she shook her head, sighed. "I cannot love the demon that dominates one half of this man's body. I cannot trust him—_I do not trust him._ And I will never surrender myself to him."

"Ah, but you are mistaken, little one." He spoke pleasantly as he leaned away from her. But the mask had fallen back into place. She never saw it coming. One second he was studying her with an unreadable expression, the next he'd yanked her—hard- against him. "For I have you at my mercy…"

Her head jerked back as his bowed to hers. Blue eyes clashed with white. She set her free hand against his chest; pushed. "No, Bi-Han."

"And how do you propose to stop me, little one?"

She half smiled, her expression, her eyes, full of feminine superiority expressly designed to goad him into striking her. It was a calculated ploy, and one she knew could end disastrously for her, but she had to get free of him. If she could get free she could run. He wouldn't dare confront Scorpion, no more than he would confront Sub-Zero. The demon was too much a coward. "Has it not occurred to you that I have ways of dealing with men who want to take liberties I do not permit?"

"Oh?" He tilted his head, stared down into her eyes. He was annoyed by her refusal to bow to him. She would learn her place soon enough, he thought. Once he had her locked in his temple in the Netherrealm, she'd learn who her master was. And obey without question. "Is that so?"

"That is so." She gave him a look that clearly was meant to dismiss him. And which only made his anger burn hotter. "Now release me."

"No." His gaze dropped to her lips; with his thumb, he brushed the lower. And felt the shudder that she could not mask no matter how hard she tried.

"Stop it." The tone of command, bred into her bones, snapped in her voice. "Now you annoy me. I have politely requested—begged even, for you to let me go. Now I am telling you—_release me at once_."

"I think not." He caught the flicker of panic on her face as he lowered his mouth to hers. "In fact, I have no plans to rel-"

"Release the woman? Think again." A familiar voice growled, causing Noob to halt his advance. His lips, Scorpion saw, were mere inches from Ice's. The moment she had awoken and run blindly from the camp, he'd followed. He had tried to head her off. Each time she had only twisted away from him, raced in a different direction. She had stopped her headlong flight only when she had come to the clearing where the wraith had been waiting for her. He'd known who the one who'd lured her here was upon seeing him and had been on the verge of interfering when he realized that _she_ had known who he was, as well. So he had watched, and he had waited, giving her a chance to either free herself or convince the wraith to release her. But it was clear that he was going to have to intervene, that Noob Saibot was not going to let her go without a fight. He stepped from the shadows and saw the relief that spread over her face, swam into her eyes. He acknowledged her with an urbane nod of the head, reaching for one of the kunai at his hip.

"Scorpion," Noob growled the name softly, slowly. He turned to face the specter, his face twisted into a hideous and grotesque mask of hatred. Ice felt a trickle of alarm skate along her skin. She had heard people talk about the air being so thick with tension that you could cut it with a knife, and now that she'd experienced it, she understood what it meant. "You interfere in something that is none of your concern."

"I make it my concern." Scorpion stalked forward. The need to kill clawed at him, one more demon sent to torment his eternal life. "You will release the woman. Or you will suffer my wrath."

"Ice belongs to me." There was something almost reasonable in the wraith's voice, something almost benevolent beneath the dark growl. "Soon she will be bound to me. Legally, morally, eternally." He reached up, brushed her cheek with his fingers. Ice went cold to the marrow. "You have no right to demand her release." Those fingers slid around to the back of her neck and brought on a wave of revulsion so powerful that Ice retched. "You have no right to interfere."

"I will never belong to you," Ice said beneath her breath. "Never, do you hear me? I will _never_ belong to you." She twisted, kicked, her only thought to free herself from this monster. She froze when Noob yanked her head back by a fistful of her hair and pressed the tip of a dagger to her throat. She went limp as a doll, emptying her mind of every thought but one: _Sub-Zero. _She looked at Scorpion, watched as the kunai left his hand and hurdled through the air towards them. Noob cursed foully and lifted am arm to deflect the blade. Ice took that moment to dive down, roll aside and heard him curse before he moved to grab her once again. She scrambled to her feet and turned to face him when Scorpion wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and pulled her back against his body.

"Get back to the camp," he said quietly, but that didn't disguise the steel beneath the words. "And protect my son. I will not lose him after only just getting him back."

"You realize that Bi-Han has his minions surrounding this place," she said. "And that my sister is somewhere nearby, watching and waiting."

"How many he has with them will not stop me from sending him back to the Netherrealm," he growled. Ice felt the heat that radiated from his body. "He can send a thousand to fight me. It will not make any difference. Can you reach the Wu Shi Academy?"

Ice drew a breath. "Yes. The monks are allies of my village."

"Good. Take my son and go there. Seek asylum among the monks. None who serve this man would dare to follow you into the Academy."

"Wait."

"Protect my son," he told Ice. "Can you do that for me?"

Emotions had swirled into his voice, his face as he spoke. That he was asking her to protect the most important thing to him was obvious. She nodded her head, once. "Yes."

"Go. I will handle this. I will send Saibot back to the Netherrealm and come find you." He pivoted, putting Ice behind him as he met Noob with steel, and with fire. Ice grabbed at the edge of the blanket, turned, and took off at a run.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in the MK universe… much as I might like to. And reviews are always welcomed! I don't profit from this story except for the pleasure that it gives me.

* * *

**Chapter 17.**

In the dark of the moon, the night was blind. She ran like a wild thing, tearing through brush, leaping over broken tree limbs. If she could get back to the camp, she could get to her daggers and the boy, and circle back to help Scorpion once she had seen to it that his son was safe. She prayed with every beat of her heart that the boy had not been found by any of the oni she knew lurked in the forest still. She could hear Shadow Warriors behind her, close, too close. And lurking in the shadows she sensed that her sister watched, and that she waited. Her breath was coming in gasps, tattered by fear, but her heart beat with a steady and determined beat. A dark cloud of energy swept over her head, nearly dropped her to her knees. She dodged to the side, nearly tripped on the corner of the blanket she wore like a dress. But she would not fail. Then her body slammed into the solid hardness of another, sent her sprawling, knocked her breath out in a _whoosh_. She rolled, lashed out with one fist, her only thought that she would not be captured, that she would not fail either Scorpion or his son. She froze when she heard a familiar voice growl; "Ice!" and felt the familiarity of the body that was lying beneath hers. More than relief rippled through Ice, for here was the longed for warrior and the undemanding love that gave her the strength to continue fighting. Even with fear and exhaustion haunting her, she was overjoyed at seeing Sub-Zero. She breathed out, swallowed. "Sub-Zero," she managed, before finding herself crushed in his arms. He couldn't let her go, couldn't stop from blaming himself for having nearly lost her. Nothing he'd ever seen, that he'd ever done, had prepared him for the white hot pain he'd felt when he'd thought that he might never see her again.

"By the elder gods, Ice." He drew a couple of ragged breaths. "I thought I was never going to find you."

"You followed me." She stroked his back, his arms. Then realizing that she was trembling, she wound her arms around his neck and held tight. Safe now in his arms, she could look back at her choices of the last few days and see where she owed him both an explanation and an apology. Her choices had been made hastily, she could admit that. She'd wanted so badly to protect him, to keep him alive and well that she had not stopped to consider all the details, all the possibilities that had been involved in her decision to leave the Temple. "I should have listened to you and Smoke and Sareena," she whispered against his throat. "I should never have left the Temple. I should never have left _you_."

"Let's not discuss it now." He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent; in the feel of her in his arms. "You're safe and that's all that matters."

"Sub-Zero." She leaned back, looked into his eyes, and then framed his face. "I should have trusted you and I should have brought my vision to you. I should have discussed what _I_ thought and felt the vision was saying and listened to what _you_ thought and felt the vision was saying. I should never have run away as I did, like a thief in the night."

He brushed a hand over the cap of her hair. "You were but following what you saw in your vision."

"Keeping that in mind, you should know that I misinterpreted the first half of my vision."

He sat up, shifted her onto his lap. And frowned while he looked at her. "What do you mean that you misinterpreted the first half of your vision?"

She sighed. "It was never that I was seeing one half of your face and one half of your brother's face—it was both sides of your brother. It was the wraith and the warrior that I was seeing. And it was the warrior that I was being told to look for, there, inside of the wraith. And I found _him_. I found Bi-Han inside of Noob Saibot. Sub-Zero." She rest her forehead against his, sighed again. "Bi-Han still exists. And he hungers for redemption; he just does not know how to destroy the wraith in order to have it."

"I know." He drew her close again and his breath tickled the hair at her right temple. "I have always sensed that Bi-Han was there inside of Noob Saibot. And that he wants free of the wraith. But how could you know this, Ice?" There was a note of suspicion and worry in his voice, in his heart. What happened after she became separated from Smoke? He wondered. Did she find herself face-to-face with his brother? If so, how had she managed to escape? "Surely you did not learn all this the night that he came to the temple?"

She shook her head. "No, I did not learn this that night at the temple." Sub-Zero just sat. And waited. He knew that she would tell him what he wanted to know in her own time. He needed only to be patient. "Your brother used a memory tonight—a memory that is shared between me and him- to lure me into the forest—too lure me directly to _him_ in fact. And I went because my mind was vulnerable and open to the pull of that particular memory—to the pull of magic that that memory aided." She paused, drew in a breath. "He foolishly thought that he could make me believe that he was you at first. But I knew he was not you—I will _always_ know that he is not you." She skimmed her fingers over his cheek. "His eyes lack the warmth and the compassion that I see in yours." _They lack the love that I see,_ Ice thought as her eyes misted. _The love that I never thought I'd find and which I almost lost because of my foolish pride and short-sightedness. _

"Was the memory that he used from your first meeting on Outworld? No, never mind, you do not have to answer that. I can see that it was. I can also see that you are not telling me everything that occurred between you and my brother." He ran his hands up and down her arms in that way that managed to comfort and arouse at the same time.

"Sub-Zero, it's complicated to explain."

"It is only complicated because you allow it to be complicated." He lowered his mouth to hers, drew her up and into a kiss so soft, so gentle that it left her heart quivering. "And I've found that explanations are never complicated when the person speaking, speaks the truth."

She flushed a little. And felt a fresh wave of guilt. "He tried … seducing me." Nervous now, Ice pressed her lips together. "He hadn't thought me brave enough to resist him; certainly he had not thought me strong enough to resist him, to remain loyal to you and to my own heart."

Rather than surprising or angering him, the admission only confirmed what Sub-Zero had already suspected. "I imagine that my brother was not pleased with your refusal to succumb to him."

"Had Scorpion not followed me," she lifted her eyes and met his gaze. "Had he not intervened when he did, I may have been forced to submit to your brother."

"Scorpion?" Shock rippled over his face. And was intermixed with other emotions, confusion and doubt the most prevalent. "Why would Scorpion have followed you? Why would he have intervened and stopped my brother from hurting you?" Benevolence was not something that Sub-Zero knew to be in Scorpion's nature. He was baffled, and unnerved by the specters decision to protect Ice. He could admit that he had thought about the possibility of _someone_ having helped Ice escape his brother. He just had not thought about the possibilities of _who _that someone could be. Ice brushed her fingers across his cheek.

"He is a good man, Sub-Zero."

"Scorpion is a hell-spawned specter, Ice." There was a considerable amount of heat in his voice she noted. "His heart and soul were corrupted many years ago."

She shook her head. "His heart and soul were corrupted when his wife and son were murdered."

"He murdered my brother, Ice." Temper sizzled in the words. Temper and long-buried pain. Ice knew that she would have to tread lightly. His brother's death as well as the man who had caused his brother's death was a sensitive subject for Sub-Zero. But damn it, she thought, sliding her hands up and down his arms in a soothing manner, it was time that the blame for what happened get laid squarely on the shoulders of the one truly responsible—Quan Chi. "Scorpion stalked my brother to the first Mortal Kombat competition and he murdered him."

"Because it was what Quan Chi needed him to do," she said, her heart and soul aching for the pain that she heard in his voice, that she saw on his face. "What he wanted Scorpion to do in fact. The sorcerer needed a wraith to make a wraith, Sub-Zero. He used Scorpion as much as he used Bi-Han."

"How do you know this?" He shook his head. He was simply too shocked for anger, too busy trying to absorb the truth of what she'd said to do anything but stare into her eyes. "I cannot believe that either Scorpion or my brother would have told you this."

"No, Scorpion did not tell me this. Well," she said, sounding just a bit sheepish. "He did not _directly_ tell me this at least." Which was the truth, she told herself. Scorpion had not directly told her his memory.

"Ice…" there was a note of warning in his tone that said he was running out of patience. She drew a deep breath and closed her eyes. But she would tell him everything. She would keep no more secrets from him, would tell no more half-truths. She trusted him, loved him. And he needed to know.

"I saw it in a moment when Scorpion and I became linked—when his mind was vulnerable and my own receptive to the memories floating at the surface of his consciousness. And the events of the first Mortal Kombat are very powerful and significant to Scorpion." She opened her eyes now, looked into Sub-Zero's. "Kenshi told me that memories with the strongest emotional pull will be those that I can access the easiest. And that the more emotionally tied I am with the individual; the more easily will those memories be visible to me."

She cared for the specter, that much was abundantly clear. And there was a small part of himself, an ugly part of himself that he despised, which was jealous of her affection for the hell-spawned specter. A half dozen times he started to ask her about what had happened after she became separated from Smoke. How did she meet Scorpion? He wondered. And what had she done that Scorpion had chosen to rescue her from his brother? He needed to find out—to _know_ whether or not he would owe a debt of gratitude to the ninja specter. "Ice, what happened after you were separated from Smoke? How did you come to meet Scorpion?"

"The oni that attacked us had become too many for just Smoke and I to handle. Smoke told me to run. So I did." When Sub-Zero only lifted a brow, Ice coughed to clear her throat. "I left the path when I heard a child whimpering in pain, in fear."

"And that child was Scorpion's son." He didn't bother to state it as a question because the answer was obvious. And Ice knew that she did not need to answer him for that reason, but she did so anyway.

"Yes, it was. He was being held by the sorcerer, Quan Chi. I rescued the boy but was injured in the process. It was Scorpion and his son that have been taking care of me as I recuperated." Ice's eyes flew wide as she remembered the boy. She'd been so wrapped up in being reunited with Sub-Zero that she'd completely forgotten about him and her promise to Scorpion. "Oh God-" She leapt to her feet, favoring her still tender ribs and shot off into the trees. "I have to get back to the camp!"

"Ice, no! Wait!"

Sub-Zero cursed and shot into the trees after her. He dodged the trees and tried to head her off. _Go back, Grand Master_. The voice was a hissing whisper inside his head. Sub-Zero cursed again, reached for his freezing power and formed his kori blade in his hand. Nothing moved in the forest but the black wings of a raven that perched upon a tree limb. _Leave this place and return to the Lin Kuei. Leave this place and forget the girl. Do you think that you can keep her from Noob Saibot? You can't. Go back, go back and live your pitiful life, and he will spare you. Go forward, protect the girl, and he will destroy you. The choice is yours._

"And does my brother fear confronting me so much that he has to send his sorceress to convey his words of warning? Is he so afraid of failure that he cannot face me himself? You can tell your Master that Ice will never belong to him. She is my woman, and I will die before I allow him to again put his hands upon her."

_Then you shall die, and the Master will have both the girl and the map of Elements. _

"An annoyance is what you are." Sub-Zero shifted his grip on the kori blade. As the raven opened its wings he slashed downwards with the blade and beheaded the thing before it took flight. He turned to look at Ice, who had circled back when she'd heard his voice. "My brother sent his sorceress with a word of warning."

"And are you going to listen to that word of warning?"

"Of course not." He caught her hand before she turned to head back into the forest, and felt his palm vibrate with the force of the emotions that burned between them. "Do you not realize that I would give my life for yours?"

"I know that you would give your life for mine." She tipped up her head and brushed her lips against his. "But do you not realize that that is why I left the Temple? Because I cannot stand the thought of losing you—indeed, that just the thought of losing you is unbearable?"

He cupped the back of her neck, drawing her to him. The kiss spun out, full of promise and possibilities. Full of hope and love. When her arms came around him, she knew she'd found the strongest part of her destiny. "We are strongest when we are together." He turned his face into her hair. "We have more to fight for."

"Then we can never lose. Now come with me. I need to get back to the camp."

She took him through the tress to where Scorpion had set up camp next to a bubbling stream that circled a small clearing. Ice heard nothing but the wind rustling through the leaves and the water lapping at the shore. But there was no sign of the boy and that worried her. "Little one, where are you? You can come out from wherever you are hiding, it is safe." She searched the camp as she spoke, then frowned when she found no sign of him. There were little pricks of concern as she searched again. The sly whisper of shadows moving through the trees had her looking over, just in time to see Sub-Zero secure the camp by erecting an ice barrier. "I cannot find the boy. And he does not come when I call him."

"I do not think he was taken by Shadow Warriors. There would be more evidence of a struggle had he been taken. It is more likely that he does not come," Sub-Zero said, running a hand down her back. "Because I am here with you."

"And he does not know you, nor has any reason to believe that you mean him no harm." She looked towards the trees. "Yes, that very well could be considering what he suffered at the hands of Quan Chi."

He nodded. "He is just hiding somewhere and waiting for when he knows it is safe."

"I hear what you are saying and it makes the perfect amount of sense. But I have something…" she pressed a hand to her stomach. "Something tight inside me that is telling me something has happened. I need to find him, Sub-Zero. I promised Scorpion I would protect him."

"Then look again, Ice." Sub-Zero brushed his fingers against her cheek. "But this time, do not look with your eyes."

Puzzled, she looked at his face. "Do not look with my eyes? Then how-" her eyes popped wide as she realized what he meant. "Oh! Oh! Yes!" Struggling for calm, for control, Ice closed her eyes and opened her senses. Visions swirled into her head. Then everything went black, and she saw. The boy was running from an oni that was five times the child's size. There was blood on his face, and the left side of his tunic was torn. She could hear each drawing of his labored breaths. Could feel his fear and was nearly sick with it. A smoky figure hid in the shadows to one side, and waited until the child had stumbled by him before he struck, one vicious roundhouse blow that sent the oni sailing. The oni sprang back to its feet and charged again, only to be met with a smoky blow to the face. And then tore the oni's limbs—first its arms and then its head- from its body.

_Oni_, Smoke said, becoming visible once more. _You should have remained in the Netherrealm. _

She couldn't speak to him, but linked with his mind as she was she thought, _Smoke, the boy is heading towards where his father battles Noob Saibot. _Smoke gave a nod of his head and took off into the trees, going after the child. Soundlessly, swiftly. _I will bring him to you, Ice._ _Stay at the camp. Stay with Sub-Zero. _Smoke wanted to move quickly, to get the boy to safety. But he forced himself to stop his forward movement when the boys head snapped up and his round little face froze in fear. _I am not going to hurt you, little one, _he said gently. _I am a friend of the Lady Ice._

The boy tried to run, but Smoke caught him before he could dart into the trees. _Easy, easy, little one. You are safe now. _The boy kicked and slapped and screamed, but Smoke just tightened his hold. _Ssh. I am taking you to the Lady Ice._

Ice cleared the vision from her mind, brought herself slowly back to the present and looked at Sub-Zero. "Smoke has the boy. He is bringing him here, to the camp."

"Then we will wait here for him."

As they waited, Ice pulled on her clothes. Sub-Zero saw the host of cuts and bruises along her back and torso; saw that the bruises were already going the sickly yellow-green of healing. But it was the bandages wrapped around her ribs, on her side that troubled him the most. He moved to her side, taking her arm to help her to her feet. "You did not say that you had suffered serious injuries in your fight."

"They were minor injuries for the most part." She said softly. "Some cuts, some bruises, a couple of cracked ribs for the most part. It was the puncture wound to my side that did the most damage. It could have been a whole lot worse Sub-Zero, in that I could be dead or close to death." She ran a hand down over her ribs. "My ribs and side are still tender yet, but there was nothing broken. That was a plus."

"And it was Scorpion that tended to your wounds."

"Yes, it was." She lifted her head and met his eyes. She had heard the bitterness and jealousy in his voice even as he did. "I do not know when, why, or even _how_ the feud between the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu began. And truthfully," the smile that she gave to him was quiet and serious. "I do not care about those reasons. What I know—all that I need to know in fact- is that Scorpion is an honorable and good man. A man that," she ignored his snort and continued. "Did not leave me to die from my injuries, or to be dishonored by your brother." Ice paused, as much to catch her breath as to consider her words. "There is little different between you, Sub-Zero. You carry the same ties of loyalty to your family and clan. You possess the same codes of honor and carry yourselves with the same level of integrity. You do," she insisted when Sub-Zero's face closed up. "You know that you do."

"He killed my brother, Ice. How can I forget that?"

"Have I asked you to forget that he killed your brother?" She shook her head. "No, I have not. What I ask is that you look at the entire story, not just one page. Everything that has happened—with your brother, with Scorpion- has happened because of the subtle manipulations of individuals like Quan Chi or Shang Tsung. And if we are going to discuss who killed whom here," she said dryly. "Was it not your brother that began this whole mess when he murdered Scorpion in the Shaolin Temple of the Order of Light?"

"Yes." Bitterness edged his tone as he glanced away from her. But every word that she had spoken to him had been the truth, and he could not deny it. His brother had gone to the Shaolin Temple to retrieve the Map of Elements; he'd confronted and fought Scorpion in one of the chambers. And everything had changed in the moment that his brother had chosen to brutally murder the ninja. Not just for them, but for her as well, he mused as he turned back and looked at her. Ice's life had been changed by the events that had occurred in that chamber as well. And it was Ice that continued to pay for those events. "It is because of what happened at the Shaolin Temple that Fujin named your family the guardians of the Map of Elements. It was a means of hiding the Map—of adding an additional layer of protection meant to prevent other warriors from being able to obtain it."

She nodded. "Yes. Only a direct descendant of my grandfather can lay hands upon the Map. It will disintegrate if anybody else touches it."

"Which is why Noob Saibot wants you, little sister," Frost said from behind them. They both turned and watched as Frost stepped from the shadows. "You are the sacred guardian. Only _you_ can lay hands upon the Map of Elements."

Sub-Zero stepped in front of Ice. "He will never get his hands upon either the Map of Elements or Ice."

"Grand Master." Frost gave him a sweet, sympathetic smile. "I have absolutely no intention of turning Ice over to your brother. Or in allowing him to father a child with her. Just as I have no intention whatsoever of allowing either of you to simply walk away from here." She turned her head and glanced at the creatures that were lurking in the shadows and just waiting for the call to attack. "Get them!"


End file.
